Silver Tread
by SilverStarsFalling
Summary: After the B.D. the Cullens and Jacob leave Forks but return eight years later with a new member of the family. Everything is bliss until they find out that there not the only new comers to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment made by one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

* * *

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had alteredher appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also releasedmy own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hadn fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of factly. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_ are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentraion. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was alwasy in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentece and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongreals, they probably don't think right anyway." Rasalie said. She sniffed but then gimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the worl but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likey freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the flourescant lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in highschool though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment made by one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first! I'm trying to update as much as possible! RATE & REVIEW!!!! :)**

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had altered her appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also released my own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hand fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of fact. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeaked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was always in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It is aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentence and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongrels, they probably don't think right anyway." Rosalie said. She sniffed but then grimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the world but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likely freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the fluorescent lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in high school though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3!!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions for the future in this story are welcome! :)**

Chapter 3-

We didn't see the werewolf boy or girl but I did see Mrs. Young walking in the hall way. She smiled at me which for some reason made me furious! I growled at her and was going to confront her (for what? smiling?) but Jasper out a restraining hand on my shoulder and sent me a wave of calm. It worked a little but irritated me. His power was amazing but to feel something when you don't really want to feel it is just plain aggravating, if that even makes nay sense at all...

"Damn dog." I muttered as I passed her. I couldn't help myself! They just made me ... angry? No. A better word would be ... well, I honestly can' think of a word that describes the amount of dislike I felt for them. I know this dislike was in vain though, what did they ever do to me? But for some reason I couldn't make myself care enough to even try to be nice to them. I looked behind me and saw her staring back at me. She didn't look embarrassed when I caught her though she just continued to stare. Her face didn't look hurt or sad or even angry she just looked like she understood me. Like she already knew everything about me and had decided to forgive me for being so rude. I met her piercing blue eyes and felt a shudder go through me as they seemed to bore into mine. One corner of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile again and her right hand raised slightly like she was going to wave but then her eyes landed on Jasper and Alice and she turned and walked away. I wondered why she left when I remembered I hated her. I looked at Jazz and Alice and they both were watching her leave. Jasper's nostril flared, his teeth were bared and a feral growl was streaming from him, unending and down right terrifying, and his hands were balled into massive fists. Alice's hand were curled into claws and her eyes were narrowed into slits, her head was bowed slightly and her nose was scrunched up. I had to remind myself again that this was Alice, not just because of her new appearance but also because of the expression. I had never seen Alice look so ... so ... uncivilized!

We had stopped walking to stare at the werewolf teacher but I soon realized that we were the only ones in the blande hallway now.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said giving them both a little push in the direction of biology.

We began walking again and I noticed how Jazz slightly leaned over Alice in a protective stance. Alice paind no mind to it but I was sure she had wasn't oblivious to it. Watching them made me miss Edward...

Thinking about Edward reminded me of what he said at lunch right before he left for his calculus class.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone seemed frozen to the spot; no one moved. We all stared at each other though and I spread my shiels onto them wanting to know what they were thinking. _**(In my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield, she realized this soon after Breaking Dawn) **

_"Fucking dogs! How dare they threaten my family?" Rosalie was thinking about the outcomes of a fight between us and the werewolves. She is the most protective member of our family. _

_"Alright! I hope we can get a good fight going with the mutts!" Emmett's thoughts kept switching back and forth between prayers for a fight and protectiveness of his Rose, "Damn dogs better not come within a 1,000 miles of my Rosalie..." _

_Jasper was going over stratagies about fighting werewolves in his mind but he never took his green eyes off Alice. I saw how their hands fit together so perfectly, even when they didn't have these odd, new appearances._

_"We'll have to tell Carlisle right when we get home, maybe we should tell him now. We could call him. But he probably won't answer ... it's hard to get Carlisle away from his work." Alice's thoughts were mostly about planning. Her eyes kept flickering to Jazz and away; she knew that if we fought not all of us would live, even if it were only three werewolves which she, for some reason, doubted._

_"Uno, dose, tres, quatro, sinco, siese, ocho, nueve..." Falcon's thoughts surprised me. He wasn't thinking about the werewolves at all! After he reached 25, 050 in Spanish he began counting in Korean, then German, then Italian, then French, then Chinese, then Taiwan, then Hawaiian, then Japanese, then Norwegian... I stopped listening after awhile even though I still didn't understand._

_Edward was going over every fact he had every leaned about werewolves and another part of his mind was keeping track on the werewolf boy and girl. Apparently they were leaving. We watching, from their point of view, as they climbed through the window of Mrs. Young's class room. I could tell what Edward meant when he said aggravating. It was like we were only getting one or two worded sentence from them. Before they could give me a headache (if vampires could get headaches) I left his mind._

_I stopped listening to them but kept my shield over them, just in case. _

_Students were starting to leave now, heading off to class, and we all silently and gracefully picked up our trays (which were still filled with food) and began walking to the trashcans. We all threw away our untouched food and, still silent, placed our tray on the silver counter on top of everyone else's. _

_There were still some other teenagers here so Edward pulled me off to the side and said, "Bella, I don't want you to worry about the dogs," he began tentatively and I nodded so he continued, "We'll figure this all out soon enough but until then I think you should keep your sheild over us all." He stopped serious._

_I smiled a little playfully at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "I'm already on it." I leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cold, hard lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely over too fast. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking off. _

_I watched him walk away until Alice pulled on my arm and practiacally dragged me to the cafeteria doors before letting go. Jasper kept pace with us and his hand left Alice's only to wrap around her tiny waist. _

_I breathed out of habit but then stopped when the air left my nose on fire and my mouth filled with venom. _

_Fifthy mongreals..._

_-End of flashback-_

**Tell me what you guys think! Do you like how it's going? What do you think of Falcon and why was he being so careful with his thoughts? RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment made by one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first! I'm trying to update as much as possible! RATE & REVIEW!!!! :)**

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had altered her appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also released my own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hand fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of fact. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeaked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was always in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It is aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentence and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongrels, they probably don't think right anyway." Rosalie said. She sniffed but then grimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the world but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likely freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the fluorescent lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in high school though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3!!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions for the future in this story are welcome! :)**

Chapter 3-

We didn't see the werewolf boy or girl but I did see Mrs. Young walking in the hall way. She smiled at me which for some reason made me furious! I growled at her and was going to confront her (for what? smiling?) but Jasper out a restraining hand on my shoulder and sent me a wave of calm. It worked a little but irritated me. His power was amazing but to feel something when you don't really want to feel it is just plain aggravating, if that even makes nay sense at all...

"Damn dog." I muttered as I passed her. I couldn't help myself! They just made me ... angry? No. A better word would be ... well, I honestly can' think of a word that describes the amount of dislike I felt for them. I know this dislike was in vain though, what did they ever do to me? But for some reason I couldn't make myself care enough to even try to be nice to them. I looked behind me and saw her staring back at me. She didn't look embarrassed when I caught her though she just continued to stare. Her face didn't look hurt or sad or even angry she just looked like she understood me. Like she already knew everything about me and had decided to forgive me for being so rude. I met her piercing blue eyes and felt a shudder go through me as they seemed to bore into mine. One corner of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile again and her right hand raised slightly like she was going to wave but then her eyes landed on Jasper and Alice and she turned and walked away. I wondered why she left when I remembered I hated her. I looked at Jazz and Alice and they both were watching her leave. Jasper's nostril flared, his teeth were bared and a feral growl was streaming from him, unending and down right terrifying, and his hands were balled into massive fists. Alice's hand were curled into claws and her eyes were narrowed into slits, her head was bowed slightly and her nose was scrunched up. I had to remind myself again that this was Alice, not just because of her new appearance but also because of the expression. I had never seen Alice look so ... so ... uncivilized!

We had stopped walking to stare at the werewolf teacher but I soon realized that we were the only ones in the blande hallway now.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said giving them both a little push in the direction of biology.

We began walking again and I noticed how Jazz slightly leaned over Alice in a protective stance. Alice paind no mind to it but I was sure she had wasn't oblivious to it. Watching them made me miss Edward...

Thinking about Edward reminded me of what he said at lunch right before he left for his calculus class.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone seemed frozen to the spot; no one moved. We all stared at each other though and I spread my shiels onto them wanting to know what they were thinking. _**(In my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield, she realized this soon after Breaking Dawn) **

_"Fucking dogs! How dare they threaten my family?" Rosalie was thinking about the outcomes of a fight between us and the werewolves. She is the most protective member of our family. _

_"Alright! I hope we can get a good fight going with the mutts!" Emmett's thoughts kept switching back and forth between prayers for a fight and protectiveness of his Rose, "Damn dogs better not come within a 1,000 miles of my Rosalie..." _

_Jasper was going over stratagies about fighting werewolves in his mind but he never took his green eyes off Alice. I saw how their hands fit together so perfectly, even when they didn't have these odd, new appearances._

_"We'll have to tell Carlisle right when we get home, maybe we should tell him now. We could call him. But he probably won't answer ... it's hard to get Carlisle away from his work." Alice's thoughts were mostly about planning. Her eyes kept flickering to Jazz and away; she knew that if we fought not all of us would live, even if it were only three werewolves which she, for some reason, doubted._

_"Uno, dose, tres, quatro, sinco, siese, ocho, nueve..." Falcon's thoughts surprised me. He wasn't thinking about the werewolves at all! After he reached 25, 050 in Spanish he began counting in Korean, then German, then Italian, then French, then Chinese, then Taiwan, then Hawaiian, then Japanese, then Norwegian... I stopped listening after awhile even though I still didn't understand._

_Edward was going over every fact he had every leaned about werewolves and another part of his mind was keeping track on the werewolf boy and girl. Apparently they were leaving. We watching, from their point of view, as they climbed through the window of Mrs. Young's class room. I could tell what Edward meant when he said aggravating. It was like we were only getting one or two worded sentence from them. Before they could give me a headache (if vampires could get headaches) I left his mind._

_I stopped listening to them but kept my shield over them, just in case. _

_Students were starting to leave now, heading off to class, and we all silently and gracefully picked up our trays (which were still filled with food) and began walking to the trashcans. We all threw away our untouched food and, still silent, placed our tray on the silver counter on top of everyone else's. _

_There were still some other teenagers here so Edward pulled me off to the side and said, "Bella, I don't want you to worry about the dogs," he began tentatively and I nodded so he continued, "We'll figure this all out soon enough but until then I think you should keep your sheild over us all." He stopped serious._

_I smiled a little playfully at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "I'm already on it." I leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cold, hard lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely over too fast. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking off. _

_I watched him walk away until Alice pulled on my arm and practiacally dragged me to the cafeteria doors before letting go. Jasper kept pace with us and his hand left Alice's only to wrap around her tiny waist. _

_I breathed out of habit but then stopped when the air left my nose on fire and my mouth filled with venom. _

_Fifthy mongreals..._

_-End of flashback-_

**Tell me what you guys think! Do you like how it's going? What do you think of Falcon and why was he being so careful with his thoughts? RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment made by one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She was subbing for Mr. Varner. Oh. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair that was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. Strands of her hair were falling out of the low pony tail she had. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

**Tell me what you all think! How do you like it so? What do you think of Falcon? What about Mrs. Young?  
Just to clarify everything ... in my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield. Renesmee can project images and thoughts into others minds but she still has to be touching them, but she is working on not having to, and she can read minds btu she can turn it off whenever she needs to and it takes a lot of energy outta her to do so. **

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first! I'm trying to update as much as possible! RATE & REVIEW!!!! :)**

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had altered her appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also released my own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hand fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of fact. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeaked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was always in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It is aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentence and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongrels, they probably don't think right anyway." Rosalie said. She sniffed but then grimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the world but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likely freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the fluorescent lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in high school though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3!!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions for the future in this story are welcome! :)**

Chapter 3-

We didn't see the werewolf boy or girl but I did see Mrs. Young walking in the hall way. She smiled at me which for some reason made me furious! I growled at her and was going to confront her (for what? smiling?) but Jasper out a restraining hand on my shoulder and sent me a wave of calm. It worked a little but irritated me. His power was amazing but to feel something when you don't really want to feel it is just plain aggravating, if that even makes nay sense at all...

"Damn dog." I muttered as I passed her. I couldn't help myself! They just made me ... angry? No. A better word would be ... well, I honestly can' think of a word that describes the amount of dislike I felt for them. I know this dislike was in vain though, what did they ever do to me? But for some reason I couldn't make myself care enough to even try to be nice to them. I looked behind me and saw her staring back at me. She didn't look embarrassed when I caught her though she just continued to stare. Her face didn't look hurt or sad or even angry she just looked like she understood me. Like she already knew everything about me and had decided to forgive me for being so rude. I met her piercing blue eyes and felt a shudder go through me as they seemed to bore into mine. One corner of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile again and her right hand raised slightly like she was going to wave but then her eyes landed on Jasper and Alice and she turned and walked away. I wondered why she left when I remembered I hated her. I looked at Jazz and Alice and they both were watching her leave. Jasper's nostril flared, his teeth were bared and a feral growl was streaming from him, unending and down right terrifying, and his hands were balled into massive fists. Alice's hand were curled into claws and her eyes were narrowed into slits, her head was bowed slightly and her nose was scrunched up. I had to remind myself again that this was Alice, not just because of her new appearance but also because of the expression. I had never seen Alice look so ... so ... uncivilized!

We had stopped walking to stare at the werewolf teacher but I soon realized that we were the only ones in the blande hallway now.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said giving them both a little push in the direction of biology.

We began walking again and I noticed how Jazz slightly leaned over Alice in a protective stance. Alice paind no mind to it but I was sure she had wasn't oblivious to it. Watching them made me miss Edward...

Thinking about Edward reminded me of what he said at lunch right before he left for his calculus class.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone seemed frozen to the spot; no one moved. We all stared at each other though and I spread my shiels onto them wanting to know what they were thinking. _**(In my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield, she realized this soon after Breaking Dawn) **

_"Fucking dogs! How dare they threaten my family?" Rosalie was thinking about the outcomes of a fight between us and the werewolves. She is the most protective member of our family. _

_"Alright! I hope we can get a good fight going with the mutts!" Emmett's thoughts kept switching back and forth between prayers for a fight and protectiveness of his Rose, "Damn dogs better not come within a 1,000 miles of my Rosalie..." _

_Jasper was going over strategies about fighting werewolves in his mind but he never took his green eyes off Alice. I saw how their hands fit together so perfectly, even when they didn't have these odd, new appearances._

_"We'll have to tell Carlisle right when we get home, maybe we should tell him now. We could call him. But he probably won't answer ... it's hard to get Carlisle away from his work." Alice's thoughts were mostly about planning. Her eyes kept flickering to Jazz and away; she knew that if we fought not all of us would live, even if it were only three werewolves which she, for some reason, doubted._

_"Uno, dose, tres, quatro, sinco, siese, ocho, nueve..." Falcon's thoughts surprised me. He wasn't thinking about the werewolves at all! After he reached 25, 050 in Spanish he began counting in Korean, then German, then Italian, then French, then Chinese, then Taiwan, then Hawaiian, then Japanese, then Norwegian... I stopped listening after awhile even though I still didn't understand._

_Edward was going over every fact he had every leaned about werewolves and another part of his mind was keeping track on the werewolf boy and girl. Apparently they were leaving. We watching, from their point of view, as they climbed through the window of Mrs. Young's class room. I could tell what Edward meant when he said aggravating. It was like we were only getting one or two worded sentence from them. Before they could give me a headache (if vampires could get headaches) I left his mind._

_I stopped listening to them but kept my shield over them, just in case. _

_Students were starting to leave now, heading off to class, and we all silently and gracefully picked up our trays (which were still filled with food) and began walking to the trashcans. We all threw away our untouched food and, still silent, placed our tray on the silver counter on top of everyone else's. _

_There were still some other teenagers here so Edward pulled me off to the side and said, "Bella, I don't want you to worry about the dogs," he began tentatively and I nodded so he continued, "We'll figure this all out soon enough but until then I think you should keep your shield over us all." He stopped serious._

_I smiled a little playfully at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "I'm already on it." I leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cold, hard lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely over too fast. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking off. _

_I watched him walk away until Alice pulled on my arm and practically dragged me to the cafeteria doors before letting go. Jasper kept pace with us and his hand left Alice's only to wrap around her tiny waist. _

_I breathed out of habit but then stopped when the air left my nose on fire and my mouth filled with venom. _

_Fifthly mongrels..._

_-End of flashback-_

**Tell me what you guys think! Do you like how it's going? What do you think of Falcon and why was he being so careful with his thoughts? RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 part1-  
Clarissa Young's POV-  
Set when Clarissa Young first meets Bella, jasper, and Alice in class-

I ran faster, if I didn't hurry I would be late!

Principal Hale had asked me to sub for Mr. Varner for the week I, of course, said yes. Usually I would politely say no but I could tell from his voice that he needed me to. Well, it was break for my kindergartners anyway. I felt sad for Mr. Varner too. His wife had just passed and he just had a horrible stroke. Maybe I could bake him a pie or something to make him feel better...

Normally, I would be teacher kindergarten at the Quilet Elementary School but they got out for Christmas break last week. I was lucky I got that job though, the Quilete shape shifters are very territorial. But we made a truce and I got to spend five days a week with little children, of course it took seven years to gain their trust enough to let me on their land but I'm happy nonetheless. For some people that would sound horrible but I personally love it. Their happy faces whenever I bring in a new activity for us to...

I skid to a stop in the back of Forks High. It's hard to tell this is a school. It's really just a bunch of small, brick buildings all bundled together. If this were my school I would add some color to the walls. Maybe give the kids a few weeks off and let them help paint school colors or something.

I look down at myself and frown. My outfit is ruined. Usually I would not care but it's not really good to go to work soaking wet. Darn rain...

I rush to the side of build 5 and sneak in through the girls bathroom window after checking to make sure it's empty. I hurry into the stall and change clothing. The first thing you learn when being a werewolf: always have a spare set of clothes on you. I fold my wet clothes up and place them into my duffel bag that I didn't go anywhere without. Not being able to stop myself before, I shake my head much like a dog and my chin length black wet black hair get water over everything. I know, it's silly but it worked on getting most the water out of my hair. I pulled out a small towel I kept in one of the side pockets of my dark blue duffel bag and dry my hair the rest of the way. It was still a little wet so I pulled it back in a pony tail at the nap of my neck with a rubber band. It would hurt trying to get the rubber band out of my hair later but I didn't care. I left the stall and looked at my water proof watch. I had a little time before I hate to go teach calculus. All that worrying about being late for nothing...

I stared at myself in the long mirror of the girls bathroom. My skin had always been pale but my cheeks always had a strange light pink undertone. I had a beauty mark right above my upper lip, on the right side. My lips were a soft pink color. My scary blue eyes were framed by think black lashes that brushed my face when I looked down or when my eyes widened. Being a werewolf had made me tall. I couldn't even see the top of my head in the mirror.

Being a werewolf had also made me stronger than the average human but I didn't know if I was as strong as vampires when i wasn't phased. My kind gets stronger and stronger though as we get closer to the full moon. Even so we are just as strong as say the Quilete shape shifters and we grow stronger than them everyday with the f-full moon coming up.

A shudder passed through. Only a few more weeks before the nest f-f-f-full moon. I stutter over the words because it just means more pain for my family ... more pain for Ulrich **(pronounced Ull-rick. The ull is like in Full. I hope that made it easier)** I shuddered again and my heart skipped a beat. I would rather die than have him go through the pain of the full m-m-moon.

I stop thinking about _it_because I was I swear I was about to star hyperventilating. Ulrich cannot be in pain. I can't stand it. No his pain. I would take his pain away and just suffer through it along with my own if I could...

It's time to go teach now. I walk calmly out of the rest room and head off to my class. The halls are filled with young teenagers. I tower over them and try to ignore the stares. One girl catches my eye though. Luna? Shouldn't she be in history? I notice Lucian behind her. Leaning over her slightly. It's so cute how protective he is of her! Even though it's nothing romantic between them and their Imprint, not yet at least.

Yes, my kind has Imprinting also; just like the Quilete shape shifters. Boy, was that shock! Of course we had only came across one shape shifter before; Grace. But she had imprinted with Bryn so we all thought that it was just because Bryn was a werewolf. Grace does not shape shift into a large wolf like the Quiletes however, she morphs into a mighty horse-sized lioness. We met Grace in Africa a few hundred years back. She was with her pride **(A pride is pack of lions and lionesses)** but left once she met Bryn.

Luna motions me over to her and Lucian. I don't have to move my body or shuffle me feet out of the way of students; they all give me a wide range of room. Their instincts are telling them _Keep away! Don't get to close! Be careful! _It is understandable.

I reach them. I was going to ask why they weren't in class but the urgency in their eyes makes me frantic, "What's wrong?" I asked, looking them over for and injuries. They were like my children. Instinctively, put myself between them and the other students. No harm is allowed to come to my family. I won't allow it.

Lucian smirked at my expression and said, "Don't freak _Mom,_"his voice was playful and a little sarcastic but his eyes were serious.

Luna answered all my questions with one word then, "Vampires." Her musical voice was strained.

My automatic reaction: body tense, jaw clench, eyes narrow, brow furrow**(HAHA the rhymes...)** nails extend, and teeth bare. I couldn't help it.

I slapped myself internally to come back into rationality and retracted my claw like nails. I took several deep breaths before I spoke again.

"How many?" I ask them, trying my hardest not to growl.

"We're not sure..." Luna's voice trailed off thinking.

"We only saw one but there was a Quilete shape shifter with him and a girl who smelled ... different." Lucian said, he was looking at the crowd of teenagers which we quickly dissipated. I frowned, he was very protective ... especially of Luna.

I looked away then. I had to get to my class but I didn't know how much danger Luna and Lucian would be in. I told them to be wary and that we would have a meeting about all this after school. They agreed and we embraced each other. I watched them walk away ...

each step away from me was like a knife in my heart.

**Sorry! This is only chapter 4 part 1!!!!!!! chapter 4 part 2 will be here soon. RATE & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

chapter4 part2-

I leaned against the chalky white walls. I felt my fingers touch the side of a cold locker. Trying to calm down, I pressed my face against the cold locker. Well, I guess it would be cold to anyone else but, sadly, being a werewolf the temperature of other things don't really effect me. Ever. I could be standing in a blizzard and the snow would melt around me and then dry from my heat. I'm not sure exactly what temperature I run but I do know that if I got really _really_ mad then I could probably cook some popcorn on my hand. It's worked before.

I missed the cold. When I was human, I lived in Greenland with my step-father, Mort, and my cousin, Gweneth. The cold felt nice to me and it kept me on my toes, which was useful there. Gwen hated warm weather, she always said that you make mistakes in warm weather because it relaxes you too much. Gwen was a work-aholic. Gwen would always either be found in the kitchen either making hot cocoa or eggs or she would be found outside chopping wood or hunting. That was basically all we lived off, other than the occasional turkey meat Mort would catch and the rare pig or hog we had shipped here. We were a poor family, and barely even a family. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father resented me for it. He abused me until I was thirteen. That's when Mort found me trying to run away. I told him everything and we left. Mort is not my step-father in the sense that my mother married him, just in the sense that I see him as my second father. And, in a way, he was always my father.

Now, everything feels the same. I could jump into a tub of ice and it would feel like warm rocks that had been basking in the Sun.

I notice something then, quiet. I look around and realize that the hall way is completely empty. OH NO! I run then, trying to keep a human pace but not quite succeeding. I reach my class room, five minutes late, and everyone is already seated. I recognize all of the faces from town or from Luna and Lucian's minds. Their all talking animatedly. I notice Riley in the back also.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her hair had also been grown out, in about two seconds, to rach her elbows. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks. I could tell she was having fun with the new appearance; she probably saw it as a whole new outfit.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar, the scent reminded my of Christmas with Renee when she would bake my favorites-sugar cookies and cinnamon sticks. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment made by one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. Her skin was a creamy tan color. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She was subbing for Mr. Varner. Oh. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair that was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. I heard her swallow and wondered if she were nervous or something. Strands of her hair were falling out of the low pony tail she had. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then and they contrasted greatly with her dark hair and black feather-duster eye lashes. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

**Tell me what you all think! How do you like it so? What do you think of Falcon? What about Mrs. Young?  
Just to clarify everything ... in my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield. Renesmee can project images and thoughts into others minds but she still has to be touching them, but she is working on not having to, and she can read minds btu she can turn it off whenever she needs to and it takes a lot of energy outta her to do so. **

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first! I'm trying to update as much as possible! RATE & REVIEW!!!! :)**

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had altered her appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also released my own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hand fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of fact. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeaked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was always in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It is aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentence and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongrels, they probably don't think right anyway." Rosalie said. She sniffed but then grimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the world but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likely freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the fluorescent lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in high school though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3!!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions for the future in this story are welcome! :)**

Chapter 3-

We didn't see the werewolf boy or girl but I did see Mrs. Young walking in the hall way. She smiled at me which for some reason made me furious! I growled at her and was going to confront her (for what? smiling?) but Jasper out a restraining hand on my shoulder and sent me a wave of calm. It worked a little but irritated me. His power was amazing but to feel something when you don't really want to feel it is just plain aggravating, if that even makes nay sense at all...

"Damn dog." I muttered as I passed her. I couldn't help myself! They just made me ... angry? No. A better word would be ... well, I honestly can' think of a word that describes the amount of dislike I felt for them. I know this dislike was in vain though, what did they ever do to me? But for some reason I couldn't make myself care enough to even try to be nice to them. I looked behind me and saw her staring back at me. She didn't look embarrassed when I caught her though she just continued to stare. Her face didn't look hurt or sad or even angry she just looked like she understood me. Like she already knew everything about me and had decided to forgive me for being so rude. I met her piercing blue eyes and felt a shudder go through me as they seemed to bore into mine. One corner of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile again and her right hand raised slightly like she was going to wave but then her eyes landed on Jasper and Alice and she turned and walked away, as she turned I saw a fathomless amount of sorrow enter her eyes, such deep sadness that I actually felt guilty for a moment. I wondered why she left when I remembered I hated her. I looked at Jazz and Alice and they both were watching her leave. Jasper's nostril flared, his teeth were bared and a feral growl was streaming from him, unending and down right terrifying, and his hands were balled into massive fists. Alice's hand were curled into claws and her eyes were narrowed into slits, her head was bowed slightly and her nose was scrunched up. I had to remind myself again that this was Alice, not just because of her new appearance but also because of the expression. I had never seen Alice look so ... so ... uncivilized!

We had stopped walking to stare at the werewolf teacher but I soon realized that we were the only ones in the blande hallway now.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said giving them both a little push in the direction of biology.

We began walking again and I noticed how Jazz slightly leaned over Alice in a protective stance. Alice paind no mind to it but I was sure she had wasn't oblivious to it. Watching them made me miss Edward...

Thinking about Edward reminded me of what he said at lunch right before he left for his calculus class.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone seemed frozen to the spot; no one moved. We all stared at each other though and I spread my shiels onto them wanting to know what they were thinking. _**(In my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield, she realized this soon after Breaking Dawn) **

_"Fucking dogs! How dare they threaten my family?" Rosalie was thinking about the outcomes of a fight between us and the werewolves. She is the most protective member of our family. _

_"Alright! I hope we can get a good fight going with the mutts!" Emmett's thoughts kept switching back and forth between prayers for a fight and protectiveness of his Rose, "Damn dogs better not come within a 1,000 miles of my Rosalie..." _

_Jasper was going over strategies about fighting werewolves in his mind but he never took his green eyes off Alice. I saw how their hands fit together so perfectly, even when they didn't have these odd, new appearances._

_"We'll have to tell Carlisle right when we get home, maybe we should tell him now. We could call him. But he probably won't answer ... it's hard to get Carlisle away from his work." Alice's thoughts were mostly about planning. Her eyes kept flickering to Jazz and away; she knew that if we fought not all of us would live, even if it were only three werewolves which she, for some reason, doubted._

_"Uno, dose, tres, quatro, sinco, siese, ocho, nueve..." Falcon's thoughts surprised me. He wasn't thinking about the werewolves at all! After he reached 25, 050 in Spanish he began counting in Korean, then German, then Italian, then French, then Chinese, then Taiwan, then Hawaiian, then Japanese, then Norwegian... I stopped listening after awhile even though I still didn't understand._

_Edward was going over every fact he had every leaned about werewolves and another part of his mind was keeping track on the werewolf boy and girl. Apparently they were leaving. We watching, from their point of view, as they climbed through the window of Mrs. Young's class room. I could tell what Edward meant when he said aggravating. It was like we were only getting one or two worded sentence from them. Before they could give me a headache (if vampires could get headaches) I left his mind._

_I stopped listening to them but kept my shield over them, just in case. _

_Students were starting to leave now, heading off to class, and we all silently and gracefully picked up our trays (which were still filled with food) and began walking to the trashcans. We all threw away our untouched food and, still silent, placed our tray on the silver counter on top of everyone else's. _

_There were still some other teenagers here so Edward pulled me off to the side and said, "Bella, I don't want you to worry about the dogs," he began tentatively and I nodded so he continued, "We'll figure this all out soon enough but until then I think you should keep your shield over us all." He stopped serious._

_I smiled a little playfully at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "I'm already on it." I leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cold, hard lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely over too fast. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking off. _

_I watched him walk away until Alice pulled on my arm and practically dragged me to the cafeteria doors before letting go. Jasper kept pace with us and his hand left Alice's only to wrap around her tiny waist. _

_I breathed out of habit but then stopped when the air left my nose on fire and my mouth filled with venom. _

_Fifthly mongrels..._

_-End of flashback-_

**Tell me what you guys think! Do you like how it's going? What do you think of Falcon and why was he being so careful with his thoughts? RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 part1-  
Clarissa Young's POV-  
Set when Clarissa Young first meets Bella, jasper, and Alice in class-

I ran faster, if I didn't hurry I would be late!

Principal Hale had asked me to sub for Mr. Varner for the week I, of course, said yes. Usually I would politely say no but I could tell from his voice that he needed me to. Well, it was break for my kindergartners anyway. I felt sad for Mr. Varner too. His wife had just passed and he just had a horrible stroke. Maybe I could bake him a pie or something to make him feel better...

Normally, I would be teacher kindergarten at the Quilet Elementary School but they got out for Christmas break last week. I was lucky I got that job though, the Quilete shape shifters are very territorial. But we made a truce and I got to spend five days a week with little children, of course it took seven years to gain their trust enough to let me on their land but I'm happy nonetheless. For some people that would sound horrible but I personally love it. Their happy faces whenever I bring in a new activity for us to...

I skid to a stop in the back of Forks High. It's hard to tell this is a school. It's really just a bunch of small, brick buildings all bundled together. If this were my school I would add some color to the walls. Maybe give the kids a few weeks off and let them help paint school colors or something.

I look down at myself and frown. My outfit is ruined. Usually I would not care but it's not really good to go to work soaking wet. Darn rain...

I rush to the side of build 5 and sneak in through the girls bathroom window after checking to make sure it's empty. I hurry into the stall and change clothing. The first thing you learn when being a werewolf: always have a spare set of clothes on you. I fold my wet clothes up and place them into my duffel bag that I didn't go anywhere without. Not being able to stop myself before, I shake my head much like a dog and my chin length black wet black hair get water over everything. I know, it's silly but it worked on getting most the water out of my hair. I pulled out a small towel I kept in one of the side pockets of my dark blue duffel bag and dry my hair the rest of the way. It was still a little wet so I pulled it back in a pony tail at the nap of my neck with a rubber band. It would hurt trying to get the rubber band out of my hair later but I didn't care. I left the stall and looked at my water proof watch. I had a little time before I hate to go teach calculus. All that worrying about being late for nothing...

I stared at myself in the long mirror of the girls bathroom. My skin had always been pale but my cheeks always had a strange light pink undertone. I had a beauty mark right above my upper lip, on the right side. My lips were a soft pink color. My scary blue eyes were framed by think black lashes that brushed my face when I looked down or when my eyes widened. Being a werewolf had made me tall. I couldn't even see the top of my head in the mirror.

Being a werewolf had also made me stronger than the average human but I didn't know if I was as strong as vampires when i wasn't phased. My kind gets stronger and stronger though as we get closer to the full moon. Even so we are just as strong as say the Quilete shape shifters and we grow stronger than them everyday with the f-full moon coming up.

A shudder passed through. Only a few more weeks before the nest f-f-f-full moon. I stutter over the words because it just means more pain for my family ... more pain for Ulrich **(pronounced Ull-rick. The ull is like in Full. I hope that made it easier)** I shuddered again and my heart skipped a beat. I would rather die than have him go through the pain of the full m-m-moon.

I stop thinking about _it_because I was I swear I was about to star hyperventilating. Ulrich cannot be in pain. I can't stand it. No his pain. I would take his pain away and just suffer through it along with my own if I could...

It's time to go teach now. I walk calmly out of the rest room and head off to my class. The halls are filled with young teenagers. I tower over them and try to ignore the stares. One girl catches my eye though. Luna? Shouldn't she be in history? I notice Lucian behind her. Leaning over her slightly. It's so cute how protective he is of her! Even though it's nothing romantic between them and their Imprint, not yet at least.

Yes, my kind has Imprinting also; just like the Quilete shape shifters. Boy, was that shock! Of course we had only came across one shape shifter before; Grace. But she had imprinted with Bryn so we all thought that it was just because Bryn was a werewolf. Grace does not shape shift into a large wolf like the Quiletes however, she morphs into a mighty horse-sized lioness. We met Grace in Africa a few hundred years back. She was with her pride **(A pride is pack of lions and lionesses)** but left once she met Bryn.

Luna motions me over to her and Lucian. I don't have to move my body or shuffle me feet out of the way of students; they all give me a wide range of room. Their instincts are telling them _Keep away! Don't get to close! Be careful! _It is understandable.

I reach them. I was going to ask why they weren't in class but the urgency in their eyes makes me frantic, "What's wrong?" I asked, looking them over for and injuries. They were like my children. Instinctively, put myself between them and the other students. No harm is allowed to come to my family. I won't allow it.

Lucian smirked at my expression and said, "Don't freak _Mom,_"his voice was playful and a little sarcastic but his eyes were serious.

Luna answered all my questions with one word then, "Vampires." Her musical voice was strained.

My automatic reaction: body tense, jaw clench, eyes narrow, brow furrow**(HAHA the rhymes...)** nails extend, and teeth bare. I couldn't help it.

I slapped myself internally to come back into rationality and retracted my claw like nails. I took several deep breaths before I spoke again.

"How many?" I ask them, trying my hardest not to growl.

"We're not sure..." Luna's voice trailed off thinking.

"We only saw one but there was a Quilete shape shifter with him and a girl who smelled ... different." Lucian said, he was looking at the crowd of teenagers which we quickly dissipated. I frowned, he was very protective ... especially of Luna.

I looked away then. I had to get to my class but I didn't know how much danger Luna and Lucian would be in. I told them to be wary and that we would have a meeting about all this after school. They agreed and we embraced each other. I watched them walk away ...

each step away from me was like a knife in my heart.

**Sorry! This is only chapter 4 part 1!!!!!!! chapter 4 part 2 will be here soon. RATE & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

chapter4 part2-

I leaned against the chalky white walls. I felt my fingers touch the side of a cold locker. Trying to calm down, I pressed my face against the cold locker. Well, I guess it would be cold to anyone else but, sadly, being a werewolf the temperature of other things don't really effect me. Ever. I could be standing in a blizzard and the snow would melt around me and then dry from my heat. I'm not sure exactly what temperature I run but I do know that if I got really _really_ mad then I could probably cook some popcorn on my hand. It's worked before.

I missed the cold. When I was human, I lived in Greenland with my step-father, Mort, and my cousin, Gweneth. The cold felt nice to me and it kept me on my toes, which was useful there. Gwen hated warm weather, she always said that you make mistakes in warm weather because it relaxes you too much. Gwen was a work-aholic. Gwen would always either be found in the kitchen either making hot cocoa or eggs or she would be found outside chopping wood or hunting. That was basically all we lived off, other than the occasional turkey meat Mort would catch and the rare pig or hog we had shipped here. We were a poor family, and barely even a family. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father resented me for it. He abused me until I was thirteen. That's when Mort found me trying to run away. I told him everything and we left. Mort is not my step-father in the sense that my mother married him, just in the sense that I see him as my second father. And, in a way, he was always my father.

Now, everything feels the same. I could jump into a tub of ice and it would feel like warm rocks that had been basking in the Sun.

I notice something then, quiet. I look around and realize that the hall way is completely empty. OH NO! I run then, trying to keep a human pace but not quite succeeding. I reach my class room, five minutes late, and everyone is already seated. I recognize all of the faces from town or from Luna and Lucian's minds. Their all talking animatedly. I notice Riley in the back also. She's sitting in front of ... NO!

A silent scream passes through my mind.

_Not Riley .. no Riley! Stop talking to them! Run!_I want to scream these words at her but know that it would be well ... stupid. To blow our cover, and theirs, would ruin everything. Plus, I don't want these kids thinking I'm crazy or anything.

I took a deep breath from my mouth and the worst taste entered my mouth. UGH! It tasted like ... blood. The sticky, nasty, metallic taste of blood. That's when I realized that I had been biting my tongue. Oh. I swallowed the blood that had flooded my mouth with a load gulp. Ewe. I take another quick breath from my mouth and taste the smell of vampires. It' worse than the blood and I have to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat from it. I think I might be sick...

They're scent tasted like salt-water with vomit and hot sauce. I gasped at the sudden malody that seemed to overtake me then but fought to keep my face composed. I looked at Riley and she smiled at me encouragingly. She knew that I was a werewolf, being a certain Quilete's Imprint. She knew all about me. We were actually very good friends and she was an extraordinarily kind child, well compared to how old I am she is a child.

I felt my face flush. It felt like everything had changed about me in an instant. My muscles tensed and when I moved to write my name on the board they felt like they might break, like they were made of tight rubber bands that are being stratched to tight and any moment now and they will either break and snap at your fingers or they'll slip through your fingers and zip back into normal size.

I had to take a breath, for I had gaged all my breath away, and hesitantly perfomed this from my nose. My. Nose. Is. On. Fire. My nostril flared and I felt my face flush even more. More bile rose and this time it stung and burned all the way up my throat. My throat felt like sand-paper had been forced into it and like I haven't had any water in weeks! My mouth still had the horrid taste in it but I tried to swallow it away. It didn't work.

My limbs suddenly hurt very badly, like I had just swam an salt-water ocean full of hot sauce and vomit. A very big ocean. And I had to swim laps. A lot of laps. In short; I felt uncommonly tired and sore. This was weird though because my kind never really got tired, at least not from breathing. We could go for three days without sleeping and not even get tired but we do need sleep not a lot though, just enough to keep us going.

I forced myself to smile and wrote my name on the bored trying to keep my hand steady. I struggled to un-clench my jaw and stop my nose from flaring, by the time I had turned around I was sure my face looked some-what normal and not like a person who might very well puke at any moment.

I could feel all the students eyes on me and said, "Hello, my name is Clarissa Young; I am subbing today for Mr. Varner. Mr. Varner had a stroke late last night and was rushed to the hospital. We should all keep him in our prayers." I said, looking them all in the eyes but avoiding three oddly human-colored eyes in the back.

_Shouldn't they be red? Or black? Or gold? _I thought to myself.

The Quieletes have told me and my family about the golden eyes vampires that used to inhabit the area. They told us that the Cullens were peaceful but still were not allowed onto the tribes land. I could understand that. If I were them I would feel the same way.

I can feel the tensity in the air between me and the vampires in the back and force a joke about the weather out of me and a small laugh with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Some of the students laughed and those who didn't were either not paying attention or still smiled at me. I looked back at Riley nervously.

Riley was Imprinted with Seth. Seth would kill me if he knew I let Riley near vampires. No, Seth would kill me, the revive me and then kill me and then revive me so he wouldn't have to be murdered by Ulrich!

I wasn't really afraid of Seth, I knew I could take him, but I was afraid that Riley would get hurt and Seth would get hurt trying to kill the vamps who hurt his beloved Riley. So much trouble could be caused by their stupid protectiveness but I really shouldn't talk; I was the most protective one of my family, as they constantly like to tease me about. I had taken a sort of motherly role with all the young werewolves in my family, like Luna and Lucian.

I could feel my mouth moving as I explained how to do the calculus homework Mr. Varner had assigned them but I didn't really pay much attention to what I said. I could see that most of them were still confused even without smelling them. You know how vampires have certain gifts and whatnot, well so do werewolves only ours have more to do with the senses. For instance, I can tell things about people just be smelling them such as: their emotion at the time, their last name sometimes their first, what they look like if I can't see them, their age, their health, their blood type (not that_ I_ would want any of that), where they just came from (like if they just came from home, or from a walk in the woods), their parents names (sometimes), whether they've Imprinter or not, what they just ate, what they just drank, and much more.

I looked up to Riley and smiled at her. She was so kind and caring. I honestly wasn't surprised that she had talked to the vampires. Even though her instincts were telling her to fear them and to cringe away, she swallowed back any caution and tried to make them feel welcome. Her dark blue eyes met mine. Her eyes reminded me of the ocean during a storm, how dark and beautiful even when at it's most dangerous. Her plump, pink lips curved into a pretty smile flashing her white teeth that had been straightened out by braces. Her cheeks dimpled. I noticed one curly, black strand of soft hair fell in her face and she brushed it behind her ear which revealed dark blue ... earrings? I blinked. When did she get earings? I sniffed the air conspicuously, easily picking up her familiar cinnamon-like scent, and smelt the metal in the earings. I wonder if Seth gave them to her...

I stiffened even more, well if it's possible I did, when I saw the red haired vampire behind her bend over the desk ... moving closer to Riley ...

I forced myself to meet the eyes of the vamp sitting behind Riley. She looked disgusted and like she might through-up. Well, she ain't the only...

She cringed unconsciously into her wooden chair when she met my eyes. It's not like my eyes are the easiest thing to look at I'll admit but she just seemed so ... so ... angry. Like I had insulted her somehow just my looking at her. My kind have always been seen as dogs and beasts in their species eyes but I'm sure that she is different. She doesn't really smell as bad as the other vamps I've come across. She smells more ... human. But not human. She smells horrible, yes, but not as bad somehow... how odd!

Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that, like a sapphire seemed hard and cold to me. Her skin, while still pale, still had a small amount of pigment to it but not at all the chalky-white of vampires. Her lips were a soft pink but I, being a werewolf with enhanced eyesight, could still see their hardness. Her lips were turned down in a grimace and I could tell she was fighting back a snarl. I couldn't see past their smell before but now I saw that they really were quite lovely looking.

Her hair was an auburn red that was pulled back into a high messy bun but the front to strands seemed to have fallen out of the bun and framed her face perfectly. Blond eye lashed framed her big blue eyes and, even though they were blond, any person could see them for their length and they contrasted wonderfully with her sapphire-blue eyes. She really was beautiful and I wondered if all this was just because she was a vampire. Even if her eyes were blue, I could tell from her scent that she was a vamp; no human could smell that bad. But she also had her flaws: Her big eyes put her face slightly out of balance, her upper lip was just a bit too full to match her lower lip, her fingers were short and a little pudgy compared to her full figure, her breasts put her figure just a bit out of balance also, and her teeth had the smallest amount of a over bite; all of this were barely even noticeable.

I wonder what her name is and cautiously smell the air, only slightly raising my head. I catch her foul scent out of all the others easily and pick hers away from the others vamps. I focus on the scent and my nostrils flare but only for a second before I can move them back into normal position. My finger nails extend but only a little and I force them to retract.

I was still teaching the class but being a werewolf also mean thinking about two things at once. I know it's confusing and believe me none of us understand it either.

I tried my hardest to crack a smile and eventually succeeded. She looked taken aback. This made me actually hold back a little laugh, to see a vampire surprised! I have seen this before though .... vampires are always surprised when they see all of my family together. We used to travel alone only, but eventually we realized that we just can't survive alone.

I finally look away from the odd vampire girls and boy. I don't pay much attention to the other two though. There's just something about that red head that seems so... strange? Peculiar? Odd? Weird? Different? I honestly don't know a word for it. She's just ... something.

I hadn't noticed the growling before but now I could hear it in my head.

_Ulrich_ the beautiful name bounced around in my head like a song u can't stop thinking about.

A small, almost silent, snarl came from the red haired vamp when my smile widened and I just looked at her for only a moment longer then turned and helped a blond girl named Jamie with a particularly hard problem.

I heard a frightening, ferocious snarl echo in my mind from Ulrich in response to the vampires snarl. I hadn't even noticed him watching me in my mind. Is it really possible that, even when snarling and growling, his voice was absolutely beautiful?

Werewolves can hear each other in our minds, like the Quielets but _we _can hear each other even when we're not phased. It gets a little annoying at time but you get used to it. It was even worse before we all became a pack. All the werewolves who aren't in a pack have the same thing but, before we started to form packs, we all had to listen to _all_of each others thoughts. Think about how many minds that is! Think about the utter lack of privacy! Think about all the headaches from soooo many voices bouncing around in your mind! It was maddening! The moment I met Ulrich and we Imprinted it was like we just thought about forming our own pack and then we just did. I can't really describe the process to you though ... it was just like, the moment we decided it everything in our minds were quiet and we could only hear each other.

_Come home now _he demanded me. I smiled at how his voice softened when he spoke directly to me.

_No, I have to stay here. I'm staying here for the day and teaching. _I replied firmly and felt his temperature rising in synchronization with his frustration as I spoke; it was like he was right next to me. If I concentrated really _really_ hard I could probably feel the warmth of his breath, even though I would know that it wouldn't really be there.

_Please, _he pleaded, _please come home. I can't stand having them so close to you. _I knew exactly how he felt. Imprints, for us, are just as treacherous as they are wonderful. Whatever happens to our Imprint, happens to us. Once, when it was just me and Ulrich, we were living in the Himalayas and I fell down the whole mountain. Of course any injuries or cuts healed by the time I made it down but when Ulrich made it down to me I saw all the blood on him. His cuts and injuries, that had healed by now but were still noticeable from all the blood spots and scabs and bruises that had formed from his muscles and bones snapping back into place and healing cracks in them were all in the same places as mine. As an expirament, I gave myself a bloody nose and watched in horror as blood silently trickled down from his nostrils and down over his lips and chin.

I shuddered slightly at the memory of his blood running.

But that wasn't even half of the depth of Imprinting. We're in pain when our Imprint get to far away. We became crazed and do anything and everything we can to be near them again. I remember once when I foolishly let Ulrich go hunting without me for I was tired and hadn't slept in weeks. I couldn't sleep when he left and it felt horrible; it felt like I couldn't breath, like my lungs had been taken away when he left, it felt like I was sinking but slowly, like quicksand, it felt like someone kept poking me hard in the pressure point where your shoulder blade dips and no matter what I could do they wouldn't stop, it felt like someone was pulling your limbs hard, like being in one of those medieval tortcher machines that stretched you body until your arms were yanked out of their sockets, it felt like I was in the middle of the most important test of my life and I only had three minutes left and I hadn't even finished the first problem. Being away from him was the worst experience of my life. And according to him he felt the same whenever he was away from me as well. I would be skeptical about this but knowing every thoughts that runs through his mind convinced me.

I felt him wince as he heard me remembering the pain that raced through me when he was away. He didn't like my pain and I couldn't _stand_ his. Our pain was actually doubled counting each others pain. Just thinking about him screaming in agony made me want to cry and well ... die.

I could feel the pain inside him now though, even though he was watching me through the class window from the forest outside. I was putting him in pain...

NO! Ulrich is not aloud to be in pain! Never! I felt the same sinking feeling as I looked into his own agony and found myself not being able to breath.

I saw the brown hair male vampire looking at me strangely but warily. I suppressed a growl. Ulrich didn't. The feral sound spread through my mind until I let out my own small growl but luckily no one had noticed, not even the vamps.

_I'm sorry. But I promised Sue _**-The principles first name is Sue-**_ and I can't leave Luna and Lucian not with these vamps here. _I tried to sound reassuring but I'm not sure if it worked. _I love you._

_Please. Please, come home. Please. _He sounded close to going on a killing spree.

I wanted to say yes but I promised Sue and I don't go back on my promises. And I really can't leave Luna or Lucian here!

_I'm sorry. _I said, wishing I could wash away his pain.

He felt how much pain his anger and frustration and agony was causing me and tried to take it away himself by saying ...

_It's okay Clarissa. Don't worry, I understand. _

_I'm sorry. _I repeated myself, my throat closed up but I kept talking to my students.

_Don't be. If you didn't stay ... _

_then you wouldn't be who you are... _

**That's it! Chapter 4 ... the whole thing I mean! What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! PLEASE! Any suggestions or opinions will be completely respected.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5-  
Bella's POV-

School went by pretty quickly after the stare-down in the hall with Clarissa.

I could tell Edward was dieing to get in my head, to watch over me better, as he said but I still said no. It's been eight years but I still had trouble and it was very tiring, mentally I mean. It's impossible for someone like me to get tired physically. Boy, would that be a sight though.

I was in my last class now. I remember that back in my human years when I attended Forks High I had Phys. ED as my last class of the day but when we came here I told them that I had a heart problem and that if I worked to hard I would have to be sent to the hospital. They bought it and I got another language elective as my replacement. I was taking Spanish and French now as my language electives. I had Spanish this morning so now it was French class. I had learned Spanish last year when I bought an English-to-Spanish dictionary and studies it some more in my free time. I had taught it to Nessie also. She was always eager to learn and I found that I was as well. I asked Edward about it once and he just said that it was because of my new vampire mind. Because my brain is so much faster and wiser now that I simply yearn for more knowledge to occupy it with. He said this was just a theory however.

Since we moved to England I have taught myself Spanish, Italian, Quilete, Cherokee, Navajo, and several African tribe languages. I realized today that I had never taught myself French. Edward taught me how to play the piano, violin, cello, viola, flute, and harp. I had Jasper teach my the guitar and drums. It was all so easy though. I made sure to teach all this to Nessie. She loved music just as much as Edward! Her favorite instrument is the harp though. Rosalie taught me some about cars but, as it was when I was human, I didn't find it that interesting. Carlisle taught me a lot about medicine and it was actually very intriguing...

I was pulled from my reverie when a small girl entered the room. I recognized her familiar cinnamon and sugar scent and realized that the small girl was Riley. I noticed that ehr hair was now pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her hair was so long that even when it was up it reached the very bottom of her back. For the first time I saw lovely dark-blue, oval shaped earrings decorating her small ears. They sparkled in the light. Her creamy tanned skin made me slightly envious. Her eyes met mine when she felt my staring at her. She smiled and her cheeks dimpled. I noticed how soft and plump her lips were and felt another pang of envy; my lips were hard and beautiful ... but not like hers at all.

"Riley Jones, how lovely of you to join us." Mr. Heffer spoke for the second time, his voice was thick with sarcasm and annoyance. The first time he spoke was when he came in ten minutes late and told us all to take out or books and turn to page 354, then he just wrote on the board our homework which was to read the section and he just sat down. I already read the whole book.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just-" Riley began but was cut off with Mr. Heffer clearing his throat purposely.

"You will be receiving detention for the rest of the week. During that time I suggest you think about how to find the money for a watch to help you keep track of time. Now, sit." Mr. Heffer then returned his beady brown eyes to his thin book.

I wondered why Riley didn't stand up for herself. I could tell Riley was a gentle soul, like Carlisle, but I could also tell that she didn't like being messed with.

Riley stood taken aback for a minute and then, grudgingly, came to sit by me. Alice sat on my other side and Jasper next to her. They were talking so low that even I had to strain my ears to hear them.

I smiled at Riley and she returned mine with a dimpled grin of her own. I wondered how she could smile like that when she just got detention for the rest of the week. It was Tuesday. I then realized that smiling at people was just a reaction that Riley got whenever she saw someone. How sweet...

"Hey," Riley greeted me. Her grin have turned into a friendly smile now. Her lips just turning up at the corners.

"Hi." I greeted her back. I was starting to really like Riley. She was nice and I felt a little angry with Mr. Heffer for being so rude and cruel to her. He was late too and she came in three minutes and 45 seconds after he did! "Is he always such a hard-ass?" I asked her throwing a glare at Mr. Heffer.

She looked a little surprised at my cussing. She blinked once and then said, "Yeah, belive me I got off lucky. Usually he gives anyone a month's detention _and_extra homework if they're late." She rolled her eyes at Mr. Heffer, it was a half-hearted movement.

Ah, so that's why she didn't stand up for herself; she thought she was getting off easy and if she did stand up for herself she probably would have gotten in more trouble.

"I like your earrings." I complemented her. They were simple earrings but looked good on her. They matched her dark, ocean-deep blue eyes. The metal that held the tiny stones were white and contrasted with the dark, pretty stones. I hadn't noticed before, but she had tiny freckles. The little freckles kissed her cheeks and nose and were barely noticeable; they were only one shade darker than her creamy tanned skin.

I saw red forming on her cheeks and my throat flamed. I swallowed away the venom and held back a grimace at the burning.

"Yeah, my boyfriend gave them to me for my birthday." She said her eyes leaving mine for the first time. She smiled a little as her blush darkened.

I grinned at her, despite the burn. It was easy to forget the blood-lust around Riley. "Really? When was your birthday?" I asked, curious. My mind flipped through possible gifts for my new friend.

"Just a few minutes ago actually, I'm eighteen now." Her shoulders straightened and I could tell she was proud to finally get to say the words, "That's why I was late, I noticed his motorcycleoutside through the window in my biology class. It was so sweet!" She squealed and her face reddened from the memory.

I didn't want to pry or be rude but I had to ask, "So, who's your boyfriend. I might know him, I used to live here you know." I informed her.

"Really?" I nodded so she continued, "His name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. And he's the nicest, sweetest, funniest, cutest guy in world. I swear, he is just so great." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of him.

I was both greatly surprised and completly jubilant. Seth! Seth was still here! Seth had Imprinted! On Riley! I knew she seemed familiar, and I dont just mean her smell, her whole attitude. She had the same always-kind-happy-go-lucky attutide as Seth. And it seemed like they really were perfect for each other to.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" I had to make sure.

We continued to keep our voices low and whisper, though I could tell Riley wanted to sing whenever I said his name.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. You know him?" She confirmed all my questions about them then. Seth was still here. Seth had Imprinted. And I had to see him.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. He's the one, I just know it. One day I'm going to be Riley Clearwater." A grin lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

It's been eight years since any of us last spoke to any of the Quilete werewolves. Jake told us about them every now and then. Like when Sam and Emily tied the knot. We were invited but decided not to intrude. It was nice of them to think of us but we didn't want to cause any more young kids to phase. Carlisle still felt bad about that. And when Sam and Emily had their first born son, Quinn Levi Uley. They sent us pictures of the boy, he had the same raven-black hair as Emily but the same black eyes from Sam. He looked adorable. Little Quinn should seven years old now, his last birthday was in March.

Jacob had also told us when Jared and Kim married and when Paul and Rachel married as well. Jake flew out for his sister's wedding and brought back more pictures. Jared and Kim have two children now, one boy and one girl. Their names are Paul Samuel Crew and Annie Grace Crew. They were both twins and should be five years old now.

Paul and Rachel got married seven years ago and had one little daughter. Her name was Hayden Mary Black Cook. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked like Rachel and Jacob more than anything if you ask me but she had some Paul in there too. Her eyes were the same dark brown as Pauls and she had the same dark brown hair too. She was six and a half years old now. Her last birthday was in August and Jake had flown out again to see her. He hasn't missed a birthday yet and sometimes even went to see her for Christmas and Easter. He always stayed for about two weeks but talked to Nessie every night, morning, and when he didn't have to do anything else, and e-mailed her everday and he would fax her pictures of La Push and everything.

Jacob had also informed us last week that Embry Imprinted. He said Embry Imprinted on some girl named Emily Fay. He told us that Emily Fay was't Native-American at all but was half Irish, half Scottish. He said that she was nice and funny. Jake showed us a picture of her too, she had red hair that was nearly brown. Her eyes were a dark moss-colored green and she was 6'1. Emily Fay wore lime-green glasses and never in any of the pictures did she wear anything at all that was pink or girlie. She always wore jeans or caki's and always looked comfortable. Embry had ran met Emily when he was visiting his Grandmother who was on her death-bed in Kentucky. This was just last May and Jacob got to meet Emily when he came to La Push for Hayden's birthday.

I could see that Riley was busy day-dreaming about Seth, it was obvious from the blush, the small smile playing on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes, so I didn't interrupt.

Alice and Jazz had stopped talking and I could tell from the blank expression on Alice's face that she was trying to _see_. Jasper was texting at the speed of light and I was bored.

I felt eyes on me then and turned in my seat, to the right, and met eyes with a pair of spring-green eyes. I looked at the person owning the eyes. It was a tall girl with short blond hair. Her hair only met her shoulders and was as straight at corn-silk. She flinched when my eyes met hers and I saw her hesitate before turning around in her seat to put her head down and read. I wondered what her problem was but then remembered that I was a vampire and she was a human. All her instincts were telling her to keep away. That I was dangerous.

I felt a little sorry for the teens here then. They must be on edge but curious whenever we walked by.

I removed my gaze from the blond's back and saw how her back loosed up some. I frowned, Riley seemed confortable enough right next to me. But then again, Riley spent most of her time with Seth and the rest of the pack so she must be used to her instincts going crazy.

My thoughts drifted back to the werewolves. To the boy and girl. They were so foreign it made me curious to find out more about them, but at the same time the horrible feeling their scent gave me made me want to abolish them from this planet forever just to escape their stink.

I took a small breath from the air. My gut heaved and I wondered if vampires could vomit. Riley noticed and asked if I was okay. Her eyes looked worried.

"I'm fine." I whispered back. No one else seemd to notice but Alice watched me from the corner of her eyes for a minute before going blank again.

I wondered what we would do about the werewolves when the bell rang and we all gathered our things.

"Here." Riley handed me a torn piece of paper that had fourteen numbers written on it in red pen. Riley pointed to the top seven number and said, "My home-phone number," and then pointing the the bottom seven numbers said, "and my cell-phone number. Call me sometime and we can get together for a girls night or something." She smiled at me again and I smiled back.

I folded the paper in half and stuffed it in my back pocket. It was just the corner of a normal sized paper.

I followed Alice and Jazz outside the school and met up with the rest of us at our cars.

Now, we would get this sorted out.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her hair had also been grown out, in about two seconds, to rach her elbows. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks. I could tell she was having fun with the new appearance; she probably saw it as a whole new outfit.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar, the scent reminded my of Christmas with Renee when she would bake my favorites-sugar cookies and cinnamon sticks. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment made by one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. Her skin was a creamy tan color. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She was subbing for Mr. Varner. Oh. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair that was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. I heard her swallow and wondered if she were nervous or something. Strands of her hair were falling out of the low pony tail she had. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then and they contrasted greatly with her dark hair and black feather-duster eye lashes. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

**Tell me what you all think! How do you like it so? What do you think of Falcon? What about Mrs. Young?  
Just to clarify everything ... in my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield. Renesmee can project images and thoughts into others minds but she still has to be touching them, but she is working on not having to, and she can read minds btu she can turn it off whenever she needs to and it takes a lot of energy outta her to do so. **

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first! I'm trying to update as much as possible! RATE & REVIEW!!!! :)**

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had altered her appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also released my own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hand fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of fact. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeaked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was always in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It is aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentence and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongrels, they probably don't think right anyway." Rosalie said. She sniffed but then grimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the world but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likely freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the fluorescent lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in high school though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3!!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions for the future in this story are welcome! :)**

Chapter 3-

We didn't see the werewolf boy or girl but I did see Mrs. Young walking in the hall way. She smiled at me which for some reason made me furious! I growled at her and was going to confront her (for what? smiling?) but Jasper out a restraining hand on my shoulder and sent me a wave of calm. It worked a little but irritated me. His power was amazing but to feel something when you don't really want to feel it is just plain aggravating, if that even makes nay sense at all...

"Damn dog." I muttered as I passed her. I couldn't help myself! They just made me ... angry? No. A better word would be ... well, I honestly can' think of a word that describes the amount of dislike I felt for them. I know this dislike was in vain though, what did they ever do to me? But for some reason I couldn't make myself care enough to even try to be nice to them. I looked behind me and saw her staring back at me. She didn't look embarrassed when I caught her though she just continued to stare. Her face didn't look hurt or sad or even angry she just looked like she understood me. Like she already knew everything about me and had decided to forgive me for being so rude. I met her piercing blue eyes and felt a shudder go through me as they seemed to bore into mine. One corner of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile again and her right hand raised slightly like she was going to wave but then her eyes landed on Jasper and Alice and she turned and walked away, as she turned I saw a fathomless amount of sorrow enter her eyes, such deep sadness that I actually felt guilty for a moment. I wondered why she left when I remembered I hated her. I looked at Jazz and Alice and they both were watching her leave. Jasper's nostril flared, his teeth were bared and a feral growl was streaming from him, unending and down right terrifying, and his hands were balled into massive fists. Alice's hand were curled into claws and her eyes were narrowed into slits, her head was bowed slightly and her nose was scrunched up. I had to remind myself again that this was Alice, not just because of her new appearance but also because of the expression. I had never seen Alice look so ... so ... uncivilized!

We had stopped walking to stare at the werewolf teacher but I soon realized that we were the only ones in the blande hallway now.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said giving them both a little push in the direction of biology.

We began walking again and I noticed how Jazz slightly leaned over Alice in a protective stance. Alice paind no mind to it but I was sure she had wasn't oblivious to it. Watching them made me miss Edward...

Thinking about Edward reminded me of what he said at lunch right before he left for his calculus class.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone seemed frozen to the spot; no one moved. We all stared at each other though and I spread my shiels onto them wanting to know what they were thinking. _**(In my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield, she realized this soon after Breaking Dawn) **

_"Fucking dogs! How dare they threaten my family?" Rosalie was thinking about the outcomes of a fight between us and the werewolves. She is the most protective member of our family. _

_"Alright! I hope we can get a good fight going with the mutts!" Emmett's thoughts kept switching back and forth between prayers for a fight and protectiveness of his Rose, "Damn dogs better not come within a 1,000 miles of my Rosalie..." _

_Jasper was going over strategies about fighting werewolves in his mind but he never took his green eyes off Alice. I saw how their hands fit together so perfectly, even when they didn't have these odd, new appearances._

_"We'll have to tell Carlisle right when we get home, maybe we should tell him now. We could call him. But he probably won't answer ... it's hard to get Carlisle away from his work." Alice's thoughts were mostly about planning. Her eyes kept flickering to Jazz and away; she knew that if we fought not all of us would live, even if it were only three werewolves which she, for some reason, doubted._

_"Uno, dose, tres, quatro, sinco, siese, ocho, nueve..." Falcon's thoughts surprised me. He wasn't thinking about the werewolves at all! After he reached 25, 050 in Spanish he began counting in Korean, then German, then Italian, then French, then Chinese, then Taiwan, then Hawaiian, then Japanese, then Norwegian... I stopped listening after awhile even though I still didn't understand._

_Edward was going over every fact he had every leaned about werewolves and another part of his mind was keeping track on the werewolf boy and girl. Apparently they were leaving. We watching, from their point of view, as they climbed through the window of Mrs. Young's class room. I could tell what Edward meant when he said aggravating. It was like we were only getting one or two worded sentence from them. Before they could give me a headache (if vampires could get headaches) I left his mind._

_I stopped listening to them but kept my shield over them, just in case. _

_Students were starting to leave now, heading off to class, and we all silently and gracefully picked up our trays (which were still filled with food) and began walking to the trashcans. We all threw away our untouched food and, still silent, placed our tray on the silver counter on top of everyone else's. _

_There were still some other teenagers here so Edward pulled me off to the side and said, "Bella, I don't want you to worry about the dogs," he began tentatively and I nodded so he continued, "We'll figure this all out soon enough but until then I think you should keep your shield over us all." He stopped serious._

_I smiled a little playfully at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "I'm already on it." I leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cold, hard lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely over too fast. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking off. _

_I watched him walk away until Alice pulled on my arm and practically dragged me to the cafeteria doors before letting go. Jasper kept pace with us and his hand left Alice's only to wrap around her tiny waist. _

_I breathed out of habit but then stopped when the air left my nose on fire and my mouth filled with venom. _

_Fifthly mongrels..._

_-End of flashback-_

**Tell me what you guys think! Do you like how it's going? What do you think of Falcon and why was he being so careful with his thoughts? RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 part1-  
Clarissa Young's POV-  
Set when Clarissa Young first meets Bella, jasper, and Alice in class-

I ran faster, if I didn't hurry I would be late!

Principal Hale had asked me to sub for Mr. Varner for the week I, of course, said yes. Usually I would politely say no but I could tell from his voice that he needed me to. Well, it was break for my kindergartners anyway. I felt sad for Mr. Varner too. His wife had just passed and he just had a horrible stroke. Maybe I could bake him a pie or something to make him feel better...

Normally, I would be teacher kindergarten at the Quilet Elementary School but they got out for Christmas break last week. I was lucky I got that job though, the Quilete shape shifters are very territorial. But we made a truce and I got to spend five days a week with little children, of course it took seven years to gain their trust enough to let me on their land but I'm happy nonetheless. For some people that would sound horrible but I personally love it. Their happy faces whenever I bring in a new activity for us to...

I skid to a stop in the back of Forks High. It's hard to tell this is a school. It's really just a bunch of small, brick buildings all bundled together. If this were my school I would add some color to the walls. Maybe give the kids a few weeks off and let them help paint school colors or something.

I look down at myself and frown. My outfit is ruined. Usually I would not care but it's not really good to go to work soaking wet. Darn rain...

I rush to the side of build 5 and sneak in through the girls bathroom window after checking to make sure it's empty. I hurry into the stall and change clothing. The first thing you learn when being a werewolf: always have a spare set of clothes on you. I fold my wet clothes up and place them into my duffel bag that I didn't go anywhere without. Not being able to stop myself before, I shake my head much like a dog and my chin length black wet black hair get water over everything. I know, it's silly but it worked on getting most the water out of my hair. I pulled out a small towel I kept in one of the side pockets of my dark blue duffel bag and dry my hair the rest of the way. It was still a little wet so I pulled it back in a pony tail at the nap of my neck with a rubber band. It would hurt trying to get the rubber band out of my hair later but I didn't care. I left the stall and looked at my water proof watch. I had a little time before I hate to go teach calculus. All that worrying about being late for nothing...

I stared at myself in the long mirror of the girls bathroom. My skin had always been pale but my cheeks always had a strange light pink undertone. I had a beauty mark right above my upper lip, on the right side. My lips were a soft pink color. My scary blue eyes were framed by think black lashes that brushed my face when I looked down or when my eyes widened. Being a werewolf had made me tall. I couldn't even see the top of my head in the mirror.

Being a werewolf had also made me stronger than the average human but I didn't know if I was as strong as vampires when i wasn't phased. My kind gets stronger and stronger though as we get closer to the full moon. Even so we are just as strong as say the Quilete shape shifters and we grow stronger than them everyday with the f-full moon coming up.

A shudder passed through. Only a few more weeks before the nest f-f-f-full moon. I stutter over the words because it just means more pain for my family ... more pain for Ulrich **(pronounced Ull-rick. The ull is like in Full. I hope that made it easier)** I shuddered again and my heart skipped a beat. I would rather die than have him go through the pain of the full m-m-moon.

I stop thinking about _it_because I was I swear I was about to star hyperventilating. Ulrich cannot be in pain. I can't stand it. No his pain. I would take his pain away and just suffer through it along with my own if I could...

It's time to go teach now. I walk calmly out of the rest room and head off to my class. The halls are filled with young teenagers. I tower over them and try to ignore the stares. One girl catches my eye though. Luna? Shouldn't she be in history? I notice Lucian behind her. Leaning over her slightly. It's so cute how protective he is of her! Even though it's nothing romantic between them and their Imprint, not yet at least.

Yes, my kind has Imprinting also; just like the Quilete shape shifters. Boy, was that shock! Of course we had only came across one shape shifter before; Grace. But she had imprinted with Bryn so we all thought that it was just because Bryn was a werewolf. Grace does not shape shift into a large wolf like the Quiletes however, she morphs into a mighty horse-sized lioness. We met Grace in Africa a few hundred years back. She was with her pride **(A pride is pack of lions and lionesses)** but left once she met Bryn.

Luna motions me over to her and Lucian. I don't have to move my body or shuffle me feet out of the way of students; they all give me a wide range of room. Their instincts are telling them _Keep away! Don't get to close! Be careful! _It is understandable.

I reach them. I was going to ask why they weren't in class but the urgency in their eyes makes me frantic, "What's wrong?" I asked, looking them over for and injuries. They were like my children. Instinctively, put myself between them and the other students. No harm is allowed to come to my family. I won't allow it.

Lucian smirked at my expression and said, "Don't freak _Mom,_"his voice was playful and a little sarcastic but his eyes were serious.

Luna answered all my questions with one word then, "Vampires." Her musical voice was strained.

My automatic reaction: body tense, jaw clench, eyes narrow, brow furrow**(HAHA the rhymes...)** nails extend, and teeth bare. I couldn't help it.

I slapped myself internally to come back into rationality and retracted my claw like nails. I took several deep breaths before I spoke again.

"How many?" I ask them, trying my hardest not to growl.

"We're not sure..." Luna's voice trailed off thinking.

"We only saw one but there was a Quilete shape shifter with him and a girl who smelled ... different." Lucian said, he was looking at the crowd of teenagers which we quickly dissipated. I frowned, he was very protective ... especially of Luna.

I looked away then. I had to get to my class but I didn't know how much danger Luna and Lucian would be in. I told them to be wary and that we would have a meeting about all this after school. They agreed and we embraced each other. I watched them walk away ...

each step away from me was like a knife in my heart.

**Sorry! This is only chapter 4 part 1!!!!!!! chapter 4 part 2 will be here soon. RATE & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

chapter4 part2-

I leaned against the chalky white walls. I felt my fingers touch the side of a cold locker. Trying to calm down, I pressed my face against the cold locker. Well, I guess it would be cold to anyone else but, sadly, being a werewolf the temperature of other things don't really effect me. Ever. I could be standing in a blizzard and the snow would melt around me and then dry from my heat. I'm not sure exactly what temperature I run but I do know that if I got really _really_ mad then I could probably cook some popcorn on my hand. It's worked before.

I missed the cold. When I was human, I lived in Greenland with my step-father, Mort, and my cousin, Gweneth. The cold felt nice to me and it kept me on my toes, which was useful there. Gwen hated warm weather, she always said that you make mistakes in warm weather because it relaxes you too much. Gwen was a work-aholic. Gwen would always either be found in the kitchen either making hot cocoa or eggs or she would be found outside chopping wood or hunting. That was basically all we lived off, other than the occasional turkey meat Mort would catch and the rare pig or hog we had shipped here. We were a poor family, and barely even a family. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father resented me for it. He abused me until I was thirteen. That's when Mort found me trying to run away. I told him everything and we left. Mort is not my step-father in the sense that my mother married him, just in the sense that I see him as my second father. And, in a way, he was always my father.

Now, everything feels the same. I could jump into a tub of ice and it would feel like warm rocks that had been basking in the Sun.

I notice something then, quiet. I look around and realize that the hall way is completely empty. OH NO! I run then, trying to keep a human pace but not quite succeeding. I reach my class room, five minutes late, and everyone is already seated. I recognize all of the faces from town or from Luna and Lucian's minds. Their all talking animatedly. I notice Riley in the back also. She's sitting in front of ... NO!

A silent scream passes through my mind.

_Not Riley .. no Riley! Stop talking to them! Run!_I want to scream these words at her but know that it would be well ... stupid. To blow our cover, and theirs, would ruin everything. Plus, I don't want these kids thinking I'm crazy or anything.

I took a deep breath from my mouth and the worst taste entered my mouth. UGH! It tasted like ... blood. The sticky, nasty, metallic taste of blood. That's when I realized that I had been biting my tongue. Oh. I swallowed the blood that had flooded my mouth with a load gulp. Ewe. I take another quick breath from my mouth and taste the smell of vampires. It' worse than the blood and I have to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat from it. I think I might be sick...

They're scent tasted like salt-water with vomit and hot sauce. I gasped at the sudden malody that seemed to overtake me then but fought to keep my face composed. I looked at Riley and she smiled at me encouragingly. She knew that I was a werewolf, being a certain Quilete's Imprint. She knew all about me. We were actually very good friends and she was an extraordinarily kind child, well compared to how old I am she is a child.

I felt my face flush. It felt like everything had changed about me in an instant. My muscles tensed and when I moved to write my name on the board they felt like they might break, like they were made of tight rubber bands that are being stratched to tight and any moment now and they will either break and snap at your fingers or they'll slip through your fingers and zip back into normal size.

I had to take a breath, for I had gaged all my breath away, and hesitantly perfomed this from my nose. My. Nose. Is. On. Fire. My nostril flared and I felt my face flush even more. More bile rose and this time it stung and burned all the way up my throat. My throat felt like sand-paper had been forced into it and like I haven't had any water in weeks! My mouth still had the horrid taste in it but I tried to swallow it away. It didn't work.

My limbs suddenly hurt very badly, like I had just swam an salt-water ocean full of hot sauce and vomit. A very big ocean. And I had to swim laps. A lot of laps. In short; I felt uncommonly tired and sore. This was weird though because my kind never really got tired, at least not from breathing. We could go for three days without sleeping and not even get tired but we do need sleep not a lot though, just enough to keep us going.

I forced myself to smile and wrote my name on the bored trying to keep my hand steady. I struggled to un-clench my jaw and stop my nose from flaring, by the time I had turned around I was sure my face looked some-what normal and not like a person who might very well puke at any moment.

I could feel all the students eyes on me and said, "Hello, my name is Clarissa Young; I am subbing today for Mr. Varner. Mr. Varner had a stroke late last night and was rushed to the hospital. We should all keep him in our prayers." I said, looking them all in the eyes but avoiding three oddly human-colored eyes in the back.

_Shouldn't they be red? Or black? Or gold? _I thought to myself.

The Quieletes have told me and my family about the golden eyes vampires that used to inhabit the area. They told us that the Cullens were peaceful but still were not allowed onto the tribes land. I could understand that. If I were them I would feel the same way.

I can feel the tensity in the air between me and the vampires in the back and force a joke about the weather out of me and a small laugh with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Some of the students laughed and those who didn't were either not paying attention or still smiled at me. I looked back at Riley nervously.

Riley was Imprinted with Seth. Seth would kill me if he knew I let Riley near vampires. No, Seth would kill me, the revive me and then kill me and then revive me so he wouldn't have to be murdered by Ulrich!

I wasn't really afraid of Seth, I knew I could take him, but I was afraid that Riley would get hurt and Seth would get hurt trying to kill the vamps who hurt his beloved Riley. So much trouble could be caused by their stupid protectiveness but I really shouldn't talk; I was the most protective one of my family, as they constantly like to tease me about. I had taken a sort of motherly role with all the young werewolves in my family, like Luna and Lucian.

I could feel my mouth moving as I explained how to do the calculus homework Mr. Varner had assigned them but I didn't really pay much attention to what I said. I could see that most of them were still confused even without smelling them. You know how vampires have certain gifts and whatnot, well so do werewolves only ours have more to do with the senses. For instance, I can tell things about people just be smelling them such as: their emotion at the time, their last name sometimes their first, what they look like if I can't see them, their age, their health, their blood type (not that_ I_ would want any of that), where they just came from (like if they just came from home, or from a walk in the woods), their parents names (sometimes), whether they've Imprinter or not, what they just ate, what they just drank, and much more.

I looked up to Riley and smiled at her. She was so kind and caring. I honestly wasn't surprised that she had talked to the vampires. Even though her instincts were telling her to fear them and to cringe away, she swallowed back any caution and tried to make them feel welcome. Her dark blue eyes met mine. Her eyes reminded me of the ocean during a storm, how dark and beautiful even when at it's most dangerous. Her plump, pink lips curved into a pretty smile flashing her white teeth that had been straightened out by braces. Her cheeks dimpled. I noticed one curly, black strand of soft hair fell in her face and she brushed it behind her ear which revealed dark blue ... earrings? I blinked. When did she get earings? I sniffed the air conspicuously, easily picking up her familiar cinnamon-like scent, and smelt the metal in the earings. I wonder if Seth gave them to her...

I stiffened even more, well if it's possible I did, when I saw the red haired vampire behind her bend over the desk ... moving closer to Riley ...

I forced myself to meet the eyes of the vamp sitting behind Riley. She looked disgusted and like she might through-up. Well, she ain't the only...

She cringed unconsciously into her wooden chair when she met my eyes. It's not like my eyes are the easiest thing to look at I'll admit but she just seemed so ... so ... angry. Like I had insulted her somehow just my looking at her. My kind have always been seen as dogs and beasts in their species eyes but I'm sure that she is different. She doesn't really smell as bad as the other vamps I've come across. She smells more ... human. But not human. She smells horrible, yes, but not as bad somehow... how odd!

Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that, like a sapphire seemed hard and cold to me. Her skin, while still pale, still had a small amount of pigment to it but not at all the chalky-white of vampires. Her lips were a soft pink but I, being a werewolf with enhanced eyesight, could still see their hardness. Her lips were turned down in a grimace and I could tell she was fighting back a snarl. I couldn't see past their smell before but now I saw that they really were quite lovely looking.

Her hair was an auburn red that was pulled back into a high messy bun but the front to strands seemed to have fallen out of the bun and framed her face perfectly. Blond eye lashed framed her big blue eyes and, even though they were blond, any person could see them for their length and they contrasted wonderfully with her sapphire-blue eyes. She really was beautiful and I wondered if all this was just because she was a vampire. Even if her eyes were blue, I could tell from her scent that she was a vamp; no human could smell that bad. But she also had her flaws: Her big eyes put her face slightly out of balance, her upper lip was just a bit too full to match her lower lip, her fingers were short and a little pudgy compared to her full figure, her breasts put her figure just a bit out of balance also, and her teeth had the smallest amount of a over bite; all of this were barely even noticeable.

I wonder what her name is and cautiously smell the air, only slightly raising my head. I catch her foul scent out of all the others easily and pick hers away from the others vamps. I focus on the scent and my nostrils flare but only for a second before I can move them back into normal position. My finger nails extend but only a little and I force them to retract.

I was still teaching the class but being a werewolf also mean thinking about two things at once. I know it's confusing and believe me none of us understand it either.

I tried my hardest to crack a smile and eventually succeeded. She looked taken aback. This made me actually hold back a little laugh, to see a vampire surprised! I have seen this before though .... vampires are always surprised when they see all of my family together. We used to travel alone only, but eventually we realized that we just can't survive alone.

I finally look away from the odd vampire girls and boy. I don't pay much attention to the other two though. There's just something about that red head that seems so... strange? Peculiar? Odd? Weird? Different? I honestly don't know a word for it. She's just ... something.

I hadn't noticed the growling before but now I could hear it in my head.

_Ulrich_ the beautiful name bounced around in my head like a song u can't stop thinking about.

A small, almost silent, snarl came from the red haired vamp when my smile widened and I just looked at her for only a moment longer then turned and helped a blond girl named Jamie with a particularly hard problem.

I heard a frightening, ferocious snarl echo in my mind from Ulrich in response to the vampires snarl. I hadn't even noticed him watching me in my mind. Is it really possible that, even when snarling and growling, his voice was absolutely beautiful?

Werewolves can hear each other in our minds, like the Quielets but _we _can hear each other even when we're not phased. It gets a little annoying at time but you get used to it. It was even worse before we all became a pack. All the werewolves who aren't in a pack have the same thing but, before we started to form packs, we all had to listen to _all_of each others thoughts. Think about how many minds that is! Think about the utter lack of privacy! Think about all the headaches from soooo many voices bouncing around in your mind! It was maddening! The moment I met Ulrich and we Imprinted it was like we just thought about forming our own pack and then we just did. I can't really describe the process to you though ... it was just like, the moment we decided it everything in our minds were quiet and we could only hear each other.

_Come home now _he demanded me. I smiled at how his voice softened when he spoke directly to me.

_No, I have to stay here. I'm staying here for the day and teaching. _I replied firmly and felt his temperature rising in synchronization with his frustration as I spoke; it was like he was right next to me. If I concentrated really _really_ hard I could probably feel the warmth of his breath, even though I would know that it wouldn't really be there.

_Please, _he pleaded, _please come home. I can't stand having them so close to you. _I knew exactly how he felt. Imprints, for us, are just as treacherous as they are wonderful. Whatever happens to our Imprint, happens to us. Once, when it was just me and Ulrich, we were living in the Himalayas and I fell down the whole mountain. Of course any injuries or cuts healed by the time I made it down but when Ulrich made it down to me I saw all the blood on him. His cuts and injuries, that had healed by now but were still noticeable from all the blood spots and scabs and bruises that had formed from his muscles and bones snapping back into place and healing cracks in them were all in the same places as mine. As an expirament, I gave myself a bloody nose and watched in horror as blood silently trickled down from his nostrils and down over his lips and chin.

I shuddered slightly at the memory of his blood running.

But that wasn't even half of the depth of Imprinting. We're in pain when our Imprint get to far away. We became crazed and do anything and everything we can to be near them again. I remember once when I foolishly let Ulrich go hunting without me for I was tired and hadn't slept in weeks. I couldn't sleep when he left and it felt horrible; it felt like I couldn't breath, like my lungs had been taken away when he left, it felt like I was sinking but slowly, like quicksand, it felt like someone kept poking me hard in the pressure point where your shoulder blade dips and no matter what I could do they wouldn't stop, it felt like someone was pulling your limbs hard, like being in one of those medieval tortcher machines that stretched you body until your arms were yanked out of their sockets, it felt like I was in the middle of the most important test of my life and I only had three minutes left and I hadn't even finished the first problem. Being away from him was the worst experience of my life. And according to him he felt the same whenever he was away from me as well. I would be skeptical about this but knowing every thoughts that runs through his mind convinced me.

I felt him wince as he heard me remembering the pain that raced through me when he was away. He didn't like my pain and I couldn't _stand_ his. Our pain was actually doubled counting each others pain. Just thinking about him screaming in agony made me want to cry and well ... die.

I could feel the pain inside him now though, even though he was watching me through the class window from the forest outside. I was putting him in pain...

NO! Ulrich is not aloud to be in pain! Never! I felt the same sinking feeling as I looked into his own agony and found myself not being able to breath.

I saw the brown hair male vampire looking at me strangely but warily. I suppressed a growl. Ulrich didn't. The feral sound spread through my mind until I let out my own small growl but luckily no one had noticed, not even the vamps.

_I'm sorry. But I promised Sue _**-The principles first name is Sue-**_ and I can't leave Luna and Lucian not with these vamps here. _I tried to sound reassuring but I'm not sure if it worked. _I love you._

_Please. Please, come home. Please. _He sounded close to going on a killing spree.

I wanted to say yes but I promised Sue and I don't go back on my promises. And I really can't leave Luna or Lucian here!

_I'm sorry. _I said, wishing I could wash away his pain.

He felt how much pain his anger and frustration and agony was causing me and tried to take it away himself by saying ...

_It's okay Clarissa. Don't worry, I understand. _

_I'm sorry. _I repeated myself, my throat closed up but I kept talking to my students.

_Don't be. If you didn't stay ... _

_then you wouldn't be who you are... _

**That's it! Chapter 4 ... the whole thing I mean! What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! PLEASE! Any suggestions or opinions will be completely respected.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5-  
Bella's POV-

School went by pretty quickly after the stare-down in the hall with Clarissa.

I could tell Edward was dieing to get in my head, to watch over me better, as he said but I still said no. It's been eight years but I still had trouble and it was very tiring, mentally I mean. It's impossible for someone like me to get tired physically. Boy, would that be a sight though.

I was in my last class now. I remember that back in my human years when I attended Forks High I had Phys. ED as my last class of the day but when we came here I told them that I had a heart problem and that if I worked to hard I would have to be sent to the hospital. They bought it and I got another language elective as my replacement. I was taking Spanish and French now as my language electives. I had Spanish this morning so now it was French class. I had learned Spanish last year when I bought an English-to-Spanish dictionary and studies it some more in my free time. I had taught it to Nessie also. She was always eager to learn and I found that I was as well. I asked Edward about it once and he just said that it was because of my new vampire mind. Because my brain is so much faster and wiser now that I simply yearn for more knowledge to occupy it with. He said this was just a theory however.

Since we moved to England I have taught myself Spanish, Italian, Quilete, Cherokee, Navajo, and several African tribe languages. I realized today that I had never taught myself French. Edward taught me how to play the piano, violin, cello, viola, flute, and harp. I had Jasper teach my the guitar and drums. It was all so easy though. I made sure to teach all this to Nessie. She loved music just as much as Edward! Her favorite instrument is the harp though. Rosalie taught me some about cars but, as it was when I was human, I didn't find it that interesting. Carlisle taught me a lot about medicine and it was actually very intriguing...

I was pulled from my reverie when a small girl entered the room. I recognized her familiar cinnamon and sugar scent and realized that the small girl was Riley. I noticed that ehr hair was now pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her hair was so long that even when it was up it reached the very bottom of her back. For the first time I saw lovely dark-blue, oval shaped earrings decorating her small ears. They sparkled in the light. Her creamy tanned skin made me slightly envious. Her eyes met mine when she felt my staring at her. She smiled and her cheeks dimpled. I noticed how soft and plump her lips were and felt another pang of envy; my lips were hard and beautiful ... but not like hers at all.

"Riley Jones, how lovely of you to join us." Mr. Heffer spoke for the second time, his voice was thick with sarcasm and annoyance. The first time he spoke was when he came in ten minutes late and told us all to take out or books and turn to page 354, then he just wrote on the board our homework which was to read the section and he just sat down. I already read the whole book.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just-" Riley began but was cut off with Mr. Heffer clearing his throat purposely.

"You will be receiving detention for the rest of the week. During that time I suggest you think about how to find the money for a watch to help you keep track of time. Now, sit." Mr. Heffer then returned his beady brown eyes to his thin book.

I wondered why Riley didn't stand up for herself. I could tell Riley was a gentle soul, like Carlisle, but I could also tell that she didn't like being messed with.

Riley stood taken aback for a minute and then, grudgingly, came to sit by me. Alice sat on my other side and Jasper next to her. They were talking so low that even I had to strain my ears to hear them.

I smiled at Riley and she returned mine with a dimpled grin of her own. I wondered how she could smile like that when she just got detention for the rest of the week. It was Tuesday. I then realized that smiling at people was just a reaction that Riley got whenever she saw someone. How sweet...

"Hey," Riley greeted me. Her grin have turned into a friendly smile now. Her lips just turning up at the corners.

"Hi." I greeted her back. I was starting to really like Riley. She was nice and I felt a little angry with Mr. Heffer for being so rude and cruel to her. He was late too and she came in three minutes and 45 seconds after he did! "Is he always such a hard-ass?" I asked her throwing a glare at Mr. Heffer.

She looked a little surprised at my cussing. She blinked once and then said, "Yeah, belive me I got off lucky. Usually he gives anyone a month's detention _and_extra homework if they're late." She rolled her eyes at Mr. Heffer, it was a half-hearted movement.

Ah, so that's why she didn't stand up for herself; she thought she was getting off easy and if she did stand up for herself she probably would have gotten in more trouble.

"I like your earrings." I complemented her. They were simple earrings but looked good on her. They matched her dark, ocean-deep blue eyes. The metal that held the tiny stones were white and contrasted with the dark, pretty stones. I hadn't noticed before, but she had tiny freckles. The little freckles kissed her cheeks and nose and were barely noticeable; they were only one shade darker than her creamy tanned skin.

I saw red forming on her cheeks and my throat flamed. I swallowed away the venom and held back a grimace at the burning.

"Yeah, my boyfriend gave them to me for my birthday." She said her eyes leaving mine for the first time. She smiled a little as her blush darkened.

I grinned at her, despite the burn. It was easy to forget the blood-lust around Riley. "Really? When was your birthday?" I asked, curious. My mind flipped through possible gifts for my new friend.

"Just a few minutes ago actually, I'm eighteen now." Her shoulders straightened and I could tell she was proud to finally get to say the words, "That's why I was late, I noticed his motorcycleoutside through the window in my biology class. It was so sweet!" She squealed and her face reddened from the memory.

I didn't want to pry or be rude but I had to ask, "So, who's your boyfriend. I might know him, I used to live here you know." I informed her.

"Really?" I nodded so she continued, "His name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. And he's the nicest, sweetest, funniest, cutest guy in world. I swear, he is just so great." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of him.

I was both greatly surprised and completly jubilant. Seth! Seth was still here! Seth had Imprinted! On Riley! I knew she seemed familiar, and I dont just mean her smell, her whole attitude. She had the same always-kind-happy-go-lucky attutide as Seth. And it seemed like they really were perfect for each other to.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" I had to make sure.

We continued to keep our voices low and whisper, though I could tell Riley wanted to sing whenever I said his name.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. You know him?" She confirmed all my questions about them then. Seth was still here. Seth had Imprinted. And I had to see him.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. He's the one, I just know it. One day I'm going to be Riley Clearwater." A grin lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

It's been eight years since any of us last spoke to any of the Quilete werewolves. Jake told us about them every now and then. Like when Sam and Emily tied the knot. We were invited but decided not to intrude. It was nice of them to think of us but we didn't want to cause any more young kids to phase. Carlisle still felt bad about that. And when Sam and Emily had their first born son, Quinn Levi Uley. They sent us pictures of the boy, he had the same raven-black hair as Emily but the same black eyes from Sam. He looked adorable. Little Quinn should seven years old now, his last birthday was in March.

Jacob had also told us when Jared and Kim married and when Paul and Rachel married as well. Jake flew out for his sister's wedding and brought back more pictures. Jared and Kim have two children now, one boy and one girl. Their names are Paul Samuel Crew and Annie Grace Crew. They were both twins and should be five years old now.

Paul and Rachel got married seven years ago and had one little daughter. Her name was Hayden Mary Black Cook. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked like Rachel and Jacob more than anything if you ask me but she had some Paul in there too. Her eyes were the same dark brown as Pauls and she had the same dark brown hair too. She was six and a half years old now. Her last birthday was in August and Jake had flown out again to see her. He hasn't missed a birthday yet and sometimes even went to see her for Christmas and Easter. He always stayed for about two weeks but talked to Nessie every night, morning, and when he didn't have to do anything else, and e-mailed her everday and he would fax her pictures of La Push and everything.

Jacob had also informed us last week that Embry Imprinted. He said Embry Imprinted on some girl named Emily Fay. He told us that Emily Fay was't Native-American at all but was half Irish, half Scottish. He said that she was nice and funny. Jake showed us a picture of her too, she had red hair that was nearly brown. Her eyes were a dark moss-colored green and she was 6'1. Emily Fay wore lime-green glasses and never in any of the pictures did she wear anything at all that was pink or girlie. She always wore jeans or caki's and always looked comfortable. Embry had ran met Emily when he was visiting his Grandmother who was on her death-bed in Kentucky. This was just last May and Jacob got to meet Emily when he came to La Push for Hayden's birthday.

I could see that Riley was busy day-dreaming about Seth, it was obvious from the blush, the small smile playing on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes, so I didn't interrupt.

Alice and Jazz had stopped talking and I could tell from the blank expression on Alice's face that she was trying to _see_. Jasper was texting at the speed of light and I was bored.

I felt eyes on me then and turned in my seat, to the right, and met eyes with a pair of spring-green eyes. I looked at the person owning the eyes. It was a tall girl with short blond hair. Her hair only met her shoulders and was as straight at corn-silk. She flinched when my eyes met hers and I saw her hesitate before turning around in her seat to put her head down and read. I wondered what her problem was but then remembered that I was a vampire and she was a human. All her instincts were telling her to keep away. That I was dangerous.

I felt a little sorry for the teens here then. They must be on edge but curious whenever we walked by.

I removed my gaze from the blond's back and saw how her back loosed up some. I frowned, Riley seemed confortable enough right next to me. But then again, Riley spent most of her time with Seth and the rest of the pack so she must be used to her instincts going crazy.

My thoughts drifted back to the werewolves. To the boy and girl. They were so foreign it made me curious to find out more about them, but at the same time the horrible feeling their scent gave me made me want to abolish them from this planet forever just to escape their stink.

I took a small breath from the air. My gut heaved and I wondered if vampires could vomit. Riley noticed and asked if I was okay. Her eyes looked worried.

"I'm fine." I whispered back. No one else seemd to notice but Alice watched me from the corner of her eyes for a minute before going blank again.

I wondered what we would do about the werewolves when the bell rang and we all gathered our things.

"Here." Riley handed me a torn piece of paper that had fourteen numbers written on it in red pen. Riley pointed to the top seven number and said, "My home-phone number," and then pointing the the bottom seven numbers said, "and my cell-phone number. Call me sometime and we can get together for a girls night or something." She smiled at me again and I smiled back.

I folded the paper in half and stuffed it in my back pocket. It was just the corner of a normal sized paper.

I followed Alice and Jazz outside the school and met up with the rest of us at our cars.

Now, we would get this sorted out.

**Chapter 5!!!!!! Sorry it took me forever to post on here. It's mid-terms and finals at my school and it's been crazy. RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Here's chapter six! I hope you all like it. It's short so ... sorry. I'll try to get chapter 7 up soon. Promise.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6-  
Bella POV-

Edwards face was grim as we drove back home. He had insisted on riding with me instead of driving his own black Volvo. I didn't mind, though, how could I mind? I loved being near him. Just the thought of him being away from me, no matter the distance or time, hurt my dead cold heart.

I had a tight shield all around my family. In my car we had me driving, Edward in the passenger seat, Renesmee in the back right behind me, Falcon in the seat behind Edward and Jake was in the middle. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all in Edwards car. Alice was driving.

I kept making nervous glances back at my daughter. What if the werewolves wanted to fight us? I knew Jacob wouldn't miss that fight for the world but I also knew that neither would Nessie. She loved fighting almost as much as Emmett. She was very competitive, just like Edward. Nessie had begged me to let her take Tie Kw-an Do back in England but I could allow it, not withher super strength and competitive edge. We did allow Carlisle to teach her fencing though, and Emmett always had fun teaching her fighting techniques when it came to other vampires. Jasper taught her how to pin-point weeknesses and strategies. Chess is one of her very favorite games ever. Rosalie had taught her everything she knew also, from how to tune a car to how to put her hair up in an old-fashion twist that looked gorgeous on her. Jake always had fun fixing cars with Nessie and taught her how to drive just two years ago. Edward taught Renesmee every instrument known to man-kind and Esme taught her how to cook and garden. Alice taught her all about fashion but Nessie wasn't very girlie and demanded that she chose her own clothes five years ago. She was the only one who could out-pout Alice. Falcon taught her history all the way back to before Carlisle. Falcon was the oldest of us all and he knew the most too. Falcon taught her a lot of math and over the years became more like a home teacher.

"Yeesh it's crowded back here!" Nessie exclamed teasingly elbowing Jacob. He pretended to be hurt.

"I can handle that." Falcon said laughing as he made Jacob as skinny as the first time I had met him, his muscles gone, and he was a bean-pole again.

"Hey!" Jacob pretended to be pissed and Nessie just laughed her sweet silky laugh. I smiled at the beautiful sound and so did everyone else.

"Oh, you'll live." Nessie said rolling her eyes in mock sarcasm, still giggling like a eight year old ... well, she is eight yers old but you know what I mean.

They continues some silly conversation about Falcon's gift and made a few cracks about him being new to vegetarian hunting and being so good at it already. Falcon hunted humans before we found him. Well, actually what he said was that he hunted humans and animals. He just drank from whatever was closest. It was odd when we found him his eyes were a strange orange color, stuck between human blood crimson and animal blood topaz.

Edward and I remained silent however and simply allowed our friends laughter to wrap around us until we too were laughing and smiling with them. For a moment we actually forgot all about the werewolves and the anxiety that they had infected us with. I was in complete peace, surrounded by my daughters lovely giggles. Edward let out a small chuckle then and my peace was complete.

I sighed, feeling totally content if only for a short while...

"Love, where are you going?" Edward asked me. I looked at him and I could feel the blank expression on my face.

"What do you mean? I'm going home." I answered him, my bell voice still surprising me every now and then.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. We need to head over to the hospital. I recieved a call from Carlisle during school, he knows about the werewolves and has asked that we pick him up." Edward answered. His face was contorted with anxiety and fear.

I was confused though. Why would Carlisle need us to pick him up? He took his own car to work didn't he? And besides, Carlisle could just run home if he needed too. It's not like we live that far away and he is a vampire for crying out loud...

Edward watched be taken aback expression for awhile then before saying, "He's nervous that the werewolves might try to pick us off one by one. He's seen it happen before and ... he thinks we should not seperate at this time until we know exactly what's happening here and why the Quilete shape-shifters haven't done anything about this."

I heard Jacob growling, nearly audable, from the backseat. I made the dark blue Chrysler 300 perform a lithe U-turn and sped towards the hospital.

I was surprised when I saw the bland sign _Sacred Heart Hospital _apear to my right. Grass and shrubery tried to cover up the sign with their massive green arms but I could tell that someone had trimed the plants earlier today.

...I must've been going faster than I thought I was...

I pulled into the poorly lade-out parking lot and found a nice spot under a small tree. Carlisle was waiting for us. He was sitting on a metal bench until we showed up and he sprinted to us. He nearly turned invisible, even with my vampire eyes.

We didn't get out of the car as we waited for him. He didn't take any time at all either. I frowned when I realised my car didn't have any more seats.

"Here." Falcon said as he got out of my car. "Take my seat, I'll just run."

"N-" Carlisle was about to tell him no but Falcon cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay right next to you guys." Falcon winked at Carlisle and ran off, at lightening speed, in the direction of the house before Carlisle had a chance at stopping him.

He sighed before entering the car and shutting the door behind him. I cringed into the black leather of my seat as Edwards words echoed in my mind ...

_try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one..._

The more I thought the words the faster I drove. I knew Falcon was probably home by now but when I looked to my right I saw running not twenty feet away from us. I realised thay he was running _with_ us. I saw his eyes searching every shadow of the woods and taking deep breaths through his nose. I could tell he was looking out for us but I wished he had just gone home. Falcon was my friend and I did NOT like him being out there without us, even if he was just a few feet from us.

We made it home quickly, the others fallowing in the car behind us. I pulled in first and got out quickly and raced to Edwards side. We waited for everyone else until we all walked inside together.

_together..._

I thought about the word and prayed silently that we would stay that way ...

forever.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm trying to update as much as possible but I have so much to do. Sorry!  
****RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her hair had also been grown out, in about two seconds, to rach her elbows. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks. I could tell she was having fun with the new appearance; she probably saw it as a whole new outfit.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar, the scent reminded my of Christmas with Renee when she would bake my favorites-sugar cookies and cinnamon sticks. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment made by one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. Her skin was a creamy tan color. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She was subbing for Mr. Varner. Oh. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair that was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. I heard her swallow and wondered if she were nervous or something. Strands of her hair were falling out of the low pony tail she had. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then and they contrasted greatly with her dark hair and black feather-duster eye lashes. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

**Tell me what you all think! How do you like it so? What do you think of Falcon? What about Mrs. Young?  
Just to clarify everything ... in my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield. Renesmee can project images and thoughts into others minds but she still has to be touching them, but she is working on not having to, and she can read minds btu she can turn it off whenever she needs to and it takes a lot of energy outta her to do so. **

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first! I'm trying to update as much as possible! RATE & REVIEW!!!! :)**

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had altered her appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also released my own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hand fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of fact. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeaked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was always in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It is aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentence and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongrels, they probably don't think right anyway." Rosalie said. She sniffed but then grimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the world but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likely freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the fluorescent lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in high school though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3!!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions for the future in this story are welcome! :)**

Chapter 3-

We didn't see the werewolf boy or girl but I did see Mrs. Young walking in the hall way. She smiled at me which for some reason made me furious! I growled at her and was going to confront her (for what? smiling?) but Jasper out a restraining hand on my shoulder and sent me a wave of calm. It worked a little but irritated me. His power was amazing but to feel something when you don't really want to feel it is just plain aggravating, if that even makes nay sense at all...

"Damn dog." I muttered as I passed her. I couldn't help myself! They just made me ... angry? No. A better word would be ... well, I honestly can' think of a word that describes the amount of dislike I felt for them. I know this dislike was in vain though, what did they ever do to me? But for some reason I couldn't make myself care enough to even try to be nice to them. I looked behind me and saw her staring back at me. She didn't look embarrassed when I caught her though she just continued to stare. Her face didn't look hurt or sad or even angry she just looked like she understood me. Like she already knew everything about me and had decided to forgive me for being so rude. I met her piercing blue eyes and felt a shudder go through me as they seemed to bore into mine. One corner of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile again and her right hand raised slightly like she was going to wave but then her eyes landed on Jasper and Alice and she turned and walked away, as she turned I saw a fathomless amount of sorrow enter her eyes, such deep sadness that I actually felt guilty for a moment. I wondered why she left when I remembered I hated her. I looked at Jazz and Alice and they both were watching her leave. Jasper's nostril flared, his teeth were bared and a feral growl was streaming from him, unending and down right terrifying, and his hands were balled into massive fists. Alice's hand were curled into claws and her eyes were narrowed into slits, her head was bowed slightly and her nose was scrunched up. I had to remind myself again that this was Alice, not just because of her new appearance but also because of the expression. I had never seen Alice look so ... so ... uncivilized!

We had stopped walking to stare at the werewolf teacher but I soon realized that we were the only ones in the blande hallway now.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said giving them both a little push in the direction of biology.

We began walking again and I noticed how Jazz slightly leaned over Alice in a protective stance. Alice paind no mind to it but I was sure she had wasn't oblivious to it. Watching them made me miss Edward...

Thinking about Edward reminded me of what he said at lunch right before he left for his calculus class.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone seemed frozen to the spot; no one moved. We all stared at each other though and I spread my shiels onto them wanting to know what they were thinking. _**(In my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield, she realized this soon after Breaking Dawn) **

_"Fucking dogs! How dare they threaten my family?" Rosalie was thinking about the outcomes of a fight between us and the werewolves. She is the most protective member of our family. _

_"Alright! I hope we can get a good fight going with the mutts!" Emmett's thoughts kept switching back and forth between prayers for a fight and protectiveness of his Rose, "Damn dogs better not come within a 1,000 miles of my Rosalie..." _

_Jasper was going over strategies about fighting werewolves in his mind but he never took his green eyes off Alice. I saw how their hands fit together so perfectly, even when they didn't have these odd, new appearances._

_"We'll have to tell Carlisle right when we get home, maybe we should tell him now. We could call him. But he probably won't answer ... it's hard to get Carlisle away from his work." Alice's thoughts were mostly about planning. Her eyes kept flickering to Jazz and away; she knew that if we fought not all of us would live, even if it were only three werewolves which she, for some reason, doubted._

_"Uno, dose, tres, quatro, sinco, siese, ocho, nueve..." Falcon's thoughts surprised me. He wasn't thinking about the werewolves at all! After he reached 25, 050 in Spanish he began counting in Korean, then German, then Italian, then French, then Chinese, then Taiwan, then Hawaiian, then Japanese, then Norwegian... I stopped listening after awhile even though I still didn't understand._

_Edward was going over every fact he had every leaned about werewolves and another part of his mind was keeping track on the werewolf boy and girl. Apparently they were leaving. We watching, from their point of view, as they climbed through the window of Mrs. Young's class room. I could tell what Edward meant when he said aggravating. It was like we were only getting one or two worded sentence from them. Before they could give me a headache (if vampires could get headaches) I left his mind._

_I stopped listening to them but kept my shield over them, just in case. _

_Students were starting to leave now, heading off to class, and we all silently and gracefully picked up our trays (which were still filled with food) and began walking to the trashcans. We all threw away our untouched food and, still silent, placed our tray on the silver counter on top of everyone else's. _

_There were still some other teenagers here so Edward pulled me off to the side and said, "Bella, I don't want you to worry about the dogs," he began tentatively and I nodded so he continued, "We'll figure this all out soon enough but until then I think you should keep your shield over us all." He stopped serious._

_I smiled a little playfully at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "I'm already on it." I leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cold, hard lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely over too fast. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking off. _

_I watched him walk away until Alice pulled on my arm and practically dragged me to the cafeteria doors before letting go. Jasper kept pace with us and his hand left Alice's only to wrap around her tiny waist. _

_I breathed out of habit but then stopped when the air left my nose on fire and my mouth filled with venom. _

_Fifthly mongrels..._

_-End of flashback-_

**Tell me what you guys think! Do you like how it's going? What do you think of Falcon and why was he being so careful with his thoughts? RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 part1-  
Clarissa Young's POV-  
Set when Clarissa Young first meets Bella, jasper, and Alice in class-

I ran faster, if I didn't hurry I would be late!

Principal Hale had asked me to sub for Mr. Varner for the week I, of course, said yes. Usually I would politely say no but I could tell from his voice that he needed me to. Well, it was break for my kindergartners anyway. I felt sad for Mr. Varner too. His wife had just passed and he just had a horrible stroke. Maybe I could bake him a pie or something to make him feel better...

Normally, I would be teacher kindergarten at the Quilet Elementary School but they got out for Christmas break last week. I was lucky I got that job though, the Quilete shape shifters are very territorial. But we made a truce and I got to spend five days a week with little children, of course it took seven years to gain their trust enough to let me on their land but I'm happy nonetheless. For some people that would sound horrible but I personally love it. Their happy faces whenever I bring in a new activity for us to...

I skid to a stop in the back of Forks High. It's hard to tell this is a school. It's really just a bunch of small, brick buildings all bundled together. If this were my school I would add some color to the walls. Maybe give the kids a few weeks off and let them help paint school colors or something.

I look down at myself and frown. My outfit is ruined. Usually I would not care but it's not really good to go to work soaking wet. Darn rain...

I rush to the side of build 5 and sneak in through the girls bathroom window after checking to make sure it's empty. I hurry into the stall and change clothing. The first thing you learn when being a werewolf: always have a spare set of clothes on you. I fold my wet clothes up and place them into my duffel bag that I didn't go anywhere without. Not being able to stop myself before, I shake my head much like a dog and my chin length black wet black hair get water over everything. I know, it's silly but it worked on getting most the water out of my hair. I pulled out a small towel I kept in one of the side pockets of my dark blue duffel bag and dry my hair the rest of the way. It was still a little wet so I pulled it back in a pony tail at the nap of my neck with a rubber band. It would hurt trying to get the rubber band out of my hair later but I didn't care. I left the stall and looked at my water proof watch. I had a little time before I hate to go teach calculus. All that worrying about being late for nothing...

I stared at myself in the long mirror of the girls bathroom. My skin had always been pale but my cheeks always had a strange light pink undertone. I had a beauty mark right above my upper lip, on the right side. My lips were a soft pink color. My scary blue eyes were framed by think black lashes that brushed my face when I looked down or when my eyes widened. Being a werewolf had made me tall. I couldn't even see the top of my head in the mirror.

Being a werewolf had also made me stronger than the average human but I didn't know if I was as strong as vampires when i wasn't phased. My kind gets stronger and stronger though as we get closer to the full moon. Even so we are just as strong as say the Quilete shape shifters and we grow stronger than them everyday with the f-full moon coming up.

A shudder passed through. Only a few more weeks before the nest f-f-f-full moon. I stutter over the words because it just means more pain for my family ... more pain for Ulrich **(pronounced Ull-rick. The ull is like in Full. I hope that made it easier)** I shuddered again and my heart skipped a beat. I would rather die than have him go through the pain of the full m-m-moon.

I stop thinking about _it_because I was I swear I was about to star hyperventilating. Ulrich cannot be in pain. I can't stand it. No his pain. I would take his pain away and just suffer through it along with my own if I could...

It's time to go teach now. I walk calmly out of the rest room and head off to my class. The halls are filled with young teenagers. I tower over them and try to ignore the stares. One girl catches my eye though. Luna? Shouldn't she be in history? I notice Lucian behind her. Leaning over her slightly. It's so cute how protective he is of her! Even though it's nothing romantic between them and their Imprint, not yet at least.

Yes, my kind has Imprinting also; just like the Quilete shape shifters. Boy, was that shock! Of course we had only came across one shape shifter before; Grace. But she had imprinted with Bryn so we all thought that it was just because Bryn was a werewolf. Grace does not shape shift into a large wolf like the Quiletes however, she morphs into a mighty horse-sized lioness. We met Grace in Africa a few hundred years back. She was with her pride **(A pride is pack of lions and lionesses)** but left once she met Bryn.

Luna motions me over to her and Lucian. I don't have to move my body or shuffle me feet out of the way of students; they all give me a wide range of room. Their instincts are telling them _Keep away! Don't get to close! Be careful! _It is understandable.

I reach them. I was going to ask why they weren't in class but the urgency in their eyes makes me frantic, "What's wrong?" I asked, looking them over for and injuries. They were like my children. Instinctively, put myself between them and the other students. No harm is allowed to come to my family. I won't allow it.

Lucian smirked at my expression and said, "Don't freak _Mom,_"his voice was playful and a little sarcastic but his eyes were serious.

Luna answered all my questions with one word then, "Vampires." Her musical voice was strained.

My automatic reaction: body tense, jaw clench, eyes narrow, brow furrow**(HAHA the rhymes...)** nails extend, and teeth bare. I couldn't help it.

I slapped myself internally to come back into rationality and retracted my claw like nails. I took several deep breaths before I spoke again.

"How many?" I ask them, trying my hardest not to growl.

"We're not sure..." Luna's voice trailed off thinking.

"We only saw one but there was a Quilete shape shifter with him and a girl who smelled ... different." Lucian said, he was looking at the crowd of teenagers which we quickly dissipated. I frowned, he was very protective ... especially of Luna.

I looked away then. I had to get to my class but I didn't know how much danger Luna and Lucian would be in. I told them to be wary and that we would have a meeting about all this after school. They agreed and we embraced each other. I watched them walk away ...

each step away from me was like a knife in my heart.

**Sorry! This is only chapter 4 part 1!!!!!!! chapter 4 part 2 will be here soon. RATE & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

chapter4 part2-

I leaned against the chalky white walls. I felt my fingers touch the side of a cold locker. Trying to calm down, I pressed my face against the cold locker. Well, I guess it would be cold to anyone else but, sadly, being a werewolf the temperature of other things don't really effect me. Ever. I could be standing in a blizzard and the snow would melt around me and then dry from my heat. I'm not sure exactly what temperature I run but I do know that if I got really _really_ mad then I could probably cook some popcorn on my hand. It's worked before.

I missed the cold. When I was human, I lived in Greenland with my step-father, Mort, and my cousin, Gweneth. The cold felt nice to me and it kept me on my toes, which was useful there. Gwen hated warm weather, she always said that you make mistakes in warm weather because it relaxes you too much. Gwen was a work-aholic. Gwen would always either be found in the kitchen either making hot cocoa or eggs or she would be found outside chopping wood or hunting. That was basically all we lived off, other than the occasional turkey meat Mort would catch and the rare pig or hog we had shipped here. We were a poor family, and barely even a family. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father resented me for it. He abused me until I was thirteen. That's when Mort found me trying to run away. I told him everything and we left. Mort is not my step-father in the sense that my mother married him, just in the sense that I see him as my second father. And, in a way, he was always my father.

Now, everything feels the same. I could jump into a tub of ice and it would feel like warm rocks that had been basking in the Sun.

I notice something then, quiet. I look around and realize that the hall way is completely empty. OH NO! I run then, trying to keep a human pace but not quite succeeding. I reach my class room, five minutes late, and everyone is already seated. I recognize all of the faces from town or from Luna and Lucian's minds. Their all talking animatedly. I notice Riley in the back also. She's sitting in front of ... NO!

A silent scream passes through my mind.

_Not Riley .. no Riley! Stop talking to them! Run!_I want to scream these words at her but know that it would be well ... stupid. To blow our cover, and theirs, would ruin everything. Plus, I don't want these kids thinking I'm crazy or anything.

I took a deep breath from my mouth and the worst taste entered my mouth. UGH! It tasted like ... blood. The sticky, nasty, metallic taste of blood. That's when I realized that I had been biting my tongue. Oh. I swallowed the blood that had flooded my mouth with a load gulp. Ewe. I take another quick breath from my mouth and taste the smell of vampires. It' worse than the blood and I have to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat from it. I think I might be sick...

They're scent tasted like salt-water with vomit and hot sauce. I gasped at the sudden malody that seemed to overtake me then but fought to keep my face composed. I looked at Riley and she smiled at me encouragingly. She knew that I was a werewolf, being a certain Quilete's Imprint. She knew all about me. We were actually very good friends and she was an extraordinarily kind child, well compared to how old I am she is a child.

I felt my face flush. It felt like everything had changed about me in an instant. My muscles tensed and when I moved to write my name on the board they felt like they might break, like they were made of tight rubber bands that are being stratched to tight and any moment now and they will either break and snap at your fingers or they'll slip through your fingers and zip back into normal size.

I had to take a breath, for I had gaged all my breath away, and hesitantly perfomed this from my nose. My. Nose. Is. On. Fire. My nostril flared and I felt my face flush even more. More bile rose and this time it stung and burned all the way up my throat. My throat felt like sand-paper had been forced into it and like I haven't had any water in weeks! My mouth still had the horrid taste in it but I tried to swallow it away. It didn't work.

My limbs suddenly hurt very badly, like I had just swam an salt-water ocean full of hot sauce and vomit. A very big ocean. And I had to swim laps. A lot of laps. In short; I felt uncommonly tired and sore. This was weird though because my kind never really got tired, at least not from breathing. We could go for three days without sleeping and not even get tired but we do need sleep not a lot though, just enough to keep us going.

I forced myself to smile and wrote my name on the bored trying to keep my hand steady. I struggled to un-clench my jaw and stop my nose from flaring, by the time I had turned around I was sure my face looked some-what normal and not like a person who might very well puke at any moment.

I could feel all the students eyes on me and said, "Hello, my name is Clarissa Young; I am subbing today for Mr. Varner. Mr. Varnerhad a stroke late last night and was rushed to the hospital. We should all keep him in our prayers." I said, looking them all in the eyes but avoiding three oddly human-colored eyes in the back.

_Shouldn't they be red? Or black? Or gold? _I thought to myself.

The Quieletes have told me and my family about the golden eyes vampires that used to inhabit the area. They told us that the Cullens were peaceful but still were not allowed onto the tribes land. I could understand that. If I were them I would feel the same way.

I can feel the tensity in the air between me and the vampires in the back and force a joke about the weather out of me and a small laugh with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Some of the students laughed and those who didn't were either not paying attention or still smiled at me. I looked back at Riley nervously.

Riley was Imprinted with Seth. Seth would kill me if he knew I let Riley near vampires. No, Seth would kill me, the revive me and then kill me and then revive me so he wouldn't have to be murdered by Ulrich!

I wasn't really afraid of Seth, I knew I could take him, but I was afraid that Riley would get hurt and Seth would get hurt trying to kill the vamps who hurt his beloved Riley. So much trouble could be caused by their stupid protectiveness but I really shouldn't talk; I was the most protective one of my family, as they constantly like to tease me about. I had taken a sort of motherly role with all the young werewolves in my family, like Luna and Lucian.

I could feel my mouth moving as I explained how to do the calculus homework Mr. Varner had assigned them but I didn't really pay much attention to what I said. I could see that most of them were still confused even without smelling them. You know how vampires have certain gifts and whatnot, well so do werewolves only ours have more to do with the senses. For instance, I can tell things about people just be smelling them such as: their emotion at the time, their last name sometimes their first, what they look like if I can't see them, their age, their health, their blood type (not that_ I_ would want any of that), where they just came from (like if they just came from home, or from a walk in the woods), their parents names (sometimes), whether they've Imprinter or not, what they just ate, what they just drank, and much more.

I looked up to Riley and smiled at her. She was so kind and caring. I honestly wasn't surprised that she had talked to the vampires. Even though her instincts were telling her to fear them and to cringe away, she swallowed back any caution and tried to make them feel welcome. Her dark blue eyes met mine. Her eyes reminded me of the ocean during a storm, how dark and beautiful even when at it's most dangerous. Her plump, pink lips curved into a pretty smile flashing her white teeth that had been straightened out by braces. Her cheeks dimpled. I noticed one curly, black strand of soft hair fell in her face and she brushed it behind her ear which revealed dark blue ... earrings? I blinked. When did she get earings? I sniffed the air conspicuously, easily picking up her familiar cinnamon-like scent, and smelt the metal in the earings. I wonder if Seth gave them to her...

I stiffened even more, well if it's possible I did, when I saw the red haired vampire behind her bend over the desk ... moving closer to Riley ...

I forced myself to meet the eyes of the vamp sitting behind Riley. She looked disgusted and like she might through-up. Well, she ain't the only...

She cringed unconsciously into her wooden chair when she met my eyes. It's not like my eyes are the easiest thing to look at I'll admit but she just seemed so ... so ... angry. Like I had insulted her somehow just my looking at her. My kind have always been seen as dogs and beasts in their species eyes but I'm sure that she is different. She doesn't really smell as bad as the other vamps I've come across. She smells more ... human. But not human. She smells horrible, yes, but not as bad somehow... how odd!

Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that, like a sapphire seemed hard and cold to me. Her skin, while still pale, still had a small amount of pigment to it but not at all the chalky-white of vampires. Her lips were a soft pink but I, being a werewolf with enhanced eyesight, could still see their hardness. Her lips were turned down in a grimace and I could tell she was fighting back a snarl. I couldn't see past their smell before but now I saw that they really were quite lovely looking.

Her hair was an auburn red that was pulled back into a high messy bun but the front to strands seemed to have fallen out of the bun and framed her face perfectly. Blond eye lashed framed her big blue eyes and, even though they were blond, any person could see them for their length and they contrasted wonderfully with her sapphire-blue eyes. She really was beautiful and I wondered if all this was just because she was a vampire. Even if her eyes were blue, I could tell from her scent that she was a vamp; no human could smell that bad. But she also had her flaws: Her big eyes put her face slightly out of balance, her upper lip was just a bit too full to match her lower lip, her fingers were short and a little pudgy compared to her full figure, her breasts put her figure just a bit out of balance also, and her teeth had the smallest amount of a over bite; all of this were barely even noticeable.

I wonder what her name is and cautiously smell the air, only slightly raising my head. I catch her foul scent out of all the others easily and pick hers away from the others vamps. I focus on the scent and my nostrils flare but only for a second before I can move them back into normal position. My finger nails extend but only a little and I force them to retract.

I was still teaching the class but being a werewolf also mean thinking about two things at once. I know it's confusing and believe me none of us understand it either.

I tried my hardest to crack a smile and eventually succeeded. She looked taken aback. This made me actually hold back a little laugh, to see a vampire surprised! I have seen this before though .... vampires are always surprised when they see all of my family together. We used to travel alone only, but eventually we realized that we just can't survive alone.

I finally look away from the odd vampire girls and boy. I don't pay much attention to the other two though. There's just something about that red head that seems so... strange? Peculiar? Odd? Weird? Different? I honestly don't know a word for it. She's just ... something.

I hadn't noticed the growling before but now I could hear it in my head.

_Ulrich_ the beautiful name bounced around in my head like a song u can't stop thinking about.

A small, almost silent, snarl came from the red haired vamp when my smile widened and I just looked at her for only a moment longer then turned and helped a blond girl named Jamie with a particularly hard problem.

I heard a frightening, ferocious snarl echo in my mind from Ulrich in response to the vampires snarl. I hadn't even noticed him watching me in my mind. Is it really possible that, even when snarling and growling, his voice was absolutely beautiful?

Werewolves can hear each other in our minds, like the Quielets but _we _can hear each other even when we're not phased. It gets a little annoying at time but you get used to it. It was even worse before we all became a pack. All the werewolves who aren't in a pack have the same thing but, before we started to form packs, we all had to listen to _all_of each others thoughts. Think about how many minds that is! Think about the utter lack of privacy! Think about all the headaches from soooo many voices bouncing around in your mind! It was maddening! The moment I met Ulrich and we Imprinted it was like we just thought about forming our own pack and then we just did. I can't really describe the process to you though ... it was just like, the moment we decided it everything in our minds were quiet and we could only hear each other.

_Come home now _he demanded me. I smiled at how his voice softened when he spoke directly to me.

_No, I have to stay here. I'm staying here for the day and teaching. _I replied firmly and felt his temperature rising in synchronization with his frustration as I spoke; it was like he was right next to me. If I concentrated really _really_ hard I could probably feel the warmth of his breath, even though I would know that it wouldn't really be there.

_Please, _he pleaded, _please come home. I can't stand having them so close to you. _I knew exactly how he felt. Imprints, for us, are just as treacherous as they are wonderful. Whatever happens to our Imprint, happens to us. Once, when it was just me and Ulrich, we were living in the Himalayas and I fell down the whole mountain. Of course any injuries or cuts healed by the time I made it down but when Ulrich made it down to me I saw all the blood on him. His cuts and injuries, that had healed by now but were still noticeable from all the blood spots and scabs and bruises that had formed from his muscles and bones snapping back into place and healing cracks in them were all in the same places as mine. As an expirament, I gave myself a bloody nose and watched in horror as blood silently trickled down from his nostrils and down over his lips and chin.

I shuddered slightly at the memory of his blood running.

But that wasn't even half of the depth of Imprinting. We're in pain when our Imprint get to far away. We became crazed and do anything and everything we can to be near them again. I remember once when I foolishly let Ulrich go hunting without me for I was tired and hadn't slept in weeks. I couldn't sleep when he left and it felt horrible; it felt like I couldn't breath, like my lungs had been taken away when he left, it felt like I was sinking but slowly, like quicksand, it felt like someone kept poking me hard in the pressure point where your shoulder blade dips and no matter what I could do they wouldn't stop, it felt like someone was pulling your limbs hard, like being in one of those medieval tortcher machines that stretched you body until your arms were yanked out of their sockets, it felt like I was in the middle of the most important test of my life and I only had three minutes left and I hadn't even finished the first problem. Being away from him was the worst experience of my life. And according to him he felt the same whenever he was away from me as well. I would be skeptical about this but knowing every thoughts that runs through his mind convinced me.

I felt him wince as he heard me remembering the pain that raced through me when he was away. He didn't like my pain and I couldn't _stand_ his. Our pain was actually doubled counting each others pain. Just thinking about him screaming in agony made me want to cry and well ... die.

I could feel the pain inside him now though, even though he was watching me through the class window from the forest outside. I was putting him in pain...

NO! Ulrich is not aloud to be in pain! Never! I felt the same sinking feeling as I looked into his own agony and found myself not being able to breath.

I saw the brown hair male vampire looking at me strangely but warily. I suppressed a growl. Ulrich didn't. The feral sound spread through my mind until I let out my own small growl but luckily no one had noticed, not even the vamps.

_I'm sorry. But I promised Sue _**-The principles first name is Sue-**_ and I can't leave Luna and Lucian not with these vamps here. _I tried to sound reassuring but I'm not sure if it worked. _I love you._

_Please. Please, come home. Please. _He sounded close to going on a killing spree.

I wanted to say yes but I promised Sue and I don't go back on my promises. And I really can't leave Luna or Lucian here!

_I'm sorry. _I said, wishing I could wash away his pain.

He felt how much pain his anger and frustration and agony was causing me and tried to take it away himself by saying ...

_It's okay Clarissa. Don't worry, I understand. _

_I'm sorry. _I repeated myself, my throat closed up but I kept talking to my students.

_Don't be. If you didn't stay ... _

_then you wouldn't be who you are... _

**That's it! Chapter 4 ... the whole thing I mean! What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! PLEASE! Any suggestions or opinions will be completely respected.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5-  
Bella's POV-

School went by pretty quickly after the stare-down in the hall with Clarissa.

I could tell Edward was dieing to get in my head, to watch over me better, as he said but I still said no. It's been eight years but I still had trouble and it was very tiring, mentally I mean. It's impossible for someone like me to get tired physically. Boy, would that be a sight though.

I was in my last class now. I remember that back in my human years when I attended Forks High I had Phys. ED as my last class of the day but when we came here I told them that I had a heart problem and that if I worked to hard I would have to be sent to the hospital. They bought it and I got another language elective as my replacement. I was taking Spanish and French now as my language electives. I had Spanish this morning so now it was French class. I had learned Spanish last year when I bought an English-to-Spanish dictionary and studies it some more in my free time. I had taught it to Nessie also. She was always eager to learn and I found that I was as well. I asked Edward about it once and he just said that it was because of my new vampire mind. Because my brain is so much faster and wiser now that I simply yearn for more knowledge to occupy it with. He said this was just a theory however.

Since we moved to England I have taught myself Spanish, Italian, Quilete, Cherokee, Navajo, and several African tribe languages. I realized today that I had never taught myself French. Edward taught me how to play the piano, violin, cello, viola, flute, and harp. I had Jasper teach my the guitar and drums. It was all so easy though. I made sure to teach all this to Nessie. She loved music just as much as Edward! Her favorite instrument is the harp though. Rosalie taught me some about cars but, as it was when I was human, I didn't find it that interesting. Carlisle taught me a lot about medicine and it was actually very intriguing...

I was pulled from my reverie when a small girl entered the room. I recognized her familiar cinnamon and sugar scent and realized that the small girl was Riley. I noticed that herir was now pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her hair was so long that even when it was up it reached the very bottom of her back. For the first time I saw lovely dark-blue, oval shaped earrings decorating her small ears. They sparkled in the light. Her creamy tanned skin made me slightly envious. Her eyes met mine when she felt my staring at her. She smiled and her cheeks dimpled. I noticed how soft and plump her lips were and felt another pang of envy; my lips were hard and beautiful ... but not like hers at all.

"Riley Jones, how lovely of you to join us." Mr. Heffer spoke for the second time, his voice was thick with sarcasm and annoyance. The first time he spoke was when he came in ten minutes late and told us all to take out or books and turn to page 354, then he just wrote on the board our homework which was to read the section and he just sat down. I already read the whole book.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just-" Riley began but was cut off with Mr. Heffer clearing his throat purposely.

"You will be receiving detention for the rest of the week. During that time I suggest you think about how to find the money for a watch to help you keep track of time. Now, sit." Mr. Heffer then returned his beady brown eyes to his thin book.

I wondered why Riley didn't stand up for herself. I could tell Riley was a gentle soul, like Carlisle, but I could also tell that she didn't like being messed with.

Riley stood taken aback for a minute and then, grudgingly, came to sit by me. Alice sat on my other side and Jasper next to her. They were talking so low that even I had to strain my ears to hear them.

I smiled at Riley and she returned mine with a dimpled grin of her own. I wondered how she could smile like that when she just got detention for the rest of the week. It was Tuesday. I then realized that smiling at people was just a reaction that Riley got whenever she saw someone. How sweet...

"Hey," Riley greeted me. Her grin have turned into a friendly smile now. Her lips just turning up at the corners.

"Hi." I greeted her back. I was starting to really like Riley. She was nice and I felt a little angry with Mr. Heffer for being so rude and cruel to her. He was late too and she came in three minutes and 45 seconds after he did! "Is he always such a hard-ass?" I asked her throwing a glare at Mr. Heffer.

She looked a little surprised at my cussing. She blinked once and then said, "Yeah, belive me I got off lucky. Usually he gives anyone a month's detention _and_extra homework if they're late." She rolled her eyes at Mr. Heffer, it was a half-hearted movement.

Ah, so that's why she didn't stand up for herself; she thought she was getting off easy and if she did stand up for herself she probably would have gotten in more trouble.

"I like your earrings." I complemented her. They were simple earrings but looked good on her. They matched her dark, ocean-deep blue eyes. The metal that held the tiny stones were white and contrasted with the dark, pretty stones. I hadn't noticed before, but she had tiny freckles. The little freckles kissed her cheeks and nose and were barely noticeable; they were only one shade darker than her creamy tanned skin.

I saw red forming on her cheeks and my throat flamed. I swallowed away the venom and held back a grimace at the burning.

"Yeah, my boyfriend gave them to me for my birthday." She said her eyes leaving mine for the first time. She smiled a little as her blush darkened.

I grinned at her, despite the burn. It was easy to forget the blood-lust around Riley. "Really? When was your birthday?" I asked, curious. My mind flipped through possible gifts for my new friend.

"Just a few minutes ago actually, I'm eighteen now." Her shoulders straightened and I could tell she was proud to finally get to say the words, "That's why I was late, I noticed his motorcycle outside through the window in my biology class. It was so sweet!" She squealed and her face reddened from the memory.

I didn't want to pry or be rude but I had to ask, "So, who's your boyfriend. I might know him, I used to live here you know." I informed her.

"Really?" I nodded so she continued, "His name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. And he's the nicest, sweetest, funniest, cutest guy in world. I swear, he is just so great." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of him.

I was both greatly surprised and completely jubilant. Seth! Seth was still here! Seth had Imprinted! On Riley! I knew she seemed familiar, and I don't just mean her smell, her whole attitude. She had the same always-kind-happy-go-lucky attutide as Seth. And it seemed like they really were perfect for each other to.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" I had to make sure.

We continued to keep our voices low and whisper, though I could tell Riley wanted to sing whenever I said his name.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. You know him?" She confirmed all my questions about them then. Seth was still here. Seth had Imprinted. And I had to see him.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. He's the one, I just know it. One day I'm going to be Riley Clearwater." A grin lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

It's been eight years since any of us last spoke to any of the Quilete werewolves. Jake told us about them every now and then. Like when Sam and Emily tied the knot. We were invited but decided not to intrude. It was nice of them to think of us but we didn't want to cause any more young kids to phase. Carlisle still felt bad about that. And when Sam and Emily had their first born son, Quinn Levi Uley. They sent us pictures of the boy, he had the same raven-black hair as Emily but the same black eyes from Sam. He looked adorable. Little Quinn should seven years old now, his last birthday was in March.

Jacob had also told us when Jared and Kim married and when Paul and Rachel married as well. Jake flew out for his sister's wedding and brought back more pictures. Jared and Kim have two children now, one boy and one girl. Their names are Paul Samuel Crew and Annie Grace Crew. They were both twins and should be five years old now.

Paul and Rachel got married seven years ago and had one little daughter. Her name was Hayden Mary Black Cook. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked like Rachel and Jacob more than anything if you ask me but she had some Paul in there too. Her eyes were the same dark brown as Paul's and she had the same dark brown hair too. She was six and a half years old now. Her last birthday was in August and Jake had flown out again to see her. He hasn't missed a birthday yet and sometimes even went to see her for Christmas and Easter. He always stayed for about two weeks but talked to Nessie every night, morning, and when he didn't have to do anything else, and e-mailed her ever day and he would fax her pictures of La Push and everything.

Jacob had also informed us last week that Embry Imprinted. He said Embry Imprinted on some girl named Emily Fay. He told us that Emily Fay was't Native-American at all but was half Irish, half Scottish. He said that she was nice and funny. Jake showed us a picture of her too, she had red hair that was nearly brown. Her eyes were a dark moss-colored green and she was 6'1. Emily Fay wore lime-green glasses and never in any of the pictures did she wear anything at all that was pink or girlie. She always wore jeans or caki's and always looked comfortable. Embry had ran met Emily when he was visiting his Grandmother who was on her death-bed in Kentucky. This was just last May and Jacob got to meet Emily when he came to La Push for Hayden's birthday.

I could see that Riley was busy day-dreaming about Seth, it was obvious from the blush, the small smile playing on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes, so I didn't interrupt.

Alice and Jazz had stopped talking and I could tell from the blank expression on Alice's face that she was trying to _see_. Jasper was texting at the speed of light and I was bored.

I felt eyes on me then and turned in my seat, to the right, and met eyes with a pair of spring-green eyes. I looked at the person owning the eyes. It was a tall girl with short blond hair. Her hair only met her shoulders and was as straight at corn-silk. She flinched when my eyes met hers and I saw her hesitate before turning around in her seat to put her head down and read. I wondered what her problem was but then remembered that I was a vampire and she was a human. All her instincts were telling her to keep away. That I was dangerous.

I felt a little sorry for the teens here then. They must be on edge but curious whenever we walked by.

I removed my gaze from the blonde's back and saw how her back loosed up some. I frowned, Riley seemed confortable enough right next to me. But then again, Riley spent most of her time with Seth and the rest of the pack so she must be used to her instincts going crazy.

My thoughts drifted back to the werewolves. To the boy and girl. They were so foreign it made me curious to find out more about them, but at the same time the horrible feeling their scent gave me made me want to abolish them from this planet forever just to escape their stink.

I took a small breath from the air. My gut heaved and I wondered if vampires could vomit. Riley noticed and asked if I was okay. Her eyes looked worried.

"I'm fine." I whispered back. No one else seemed to notice but Alice watched me from the corner of her eyes for a minute before going blank again.

I wondered what we would do about the werewolves when the bell rang and we all gathered our things.

"Here." Riley handed me a torn piece of paper that had fourteen numbers written on it in red pen. Riley pointed to the top seven number and said, "My home-phone number," and then pointing the the bottom seven numbers said, "and my cell-phone number. Call me sometime and we can get together for a girls night or something." She smiled at me again and I smiled back.

I folded the paper in half and stuffed it in my back pocket. It was just the corner of a normal sized paper.

I followed Alice and Jazz outside the school and met up with the rest of us at our cars.

Now, we would get this sorted out.

**Chapter 5!!!!!! Sorry it took me forever to post on here. It's mid-terms and finals at my school and it's been crazy. RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Here's chapter six! I hope you all like it. It's short so ... sorry. I'll try to get chapter 7 up soon. Promise.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6-  
Bella POV-

Edwards face was grim as we drove back home. He had insisted on riding with me instead of driving his own black Volvo. I didn't mind, though, how could I mind? I loved being near him. Just the thought of him being away from me, no matter the distance or time, hurt my dead cold heart.

I had a tight shield all around my family. In my car we had me driving, Edward in the passenger seat, Renesmee in the back right behind me, Falcon in the seat behind Edward and Jake was in the middle. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all in Edwards car. Alice was driving.

I kept making nervous glances back at my daughter. What if the werewolves wanted to fight us? I knew Jacob wouldn't miss that fight for the world but I also knew that neither would Nessie. She loved fighting almost as much as Emmett. She was very competitive, just like Edward. Nessie had begged me to let her take Tie Kw-an Do back in England but I could allow it, not withher super strength and competitive edge. We did allow Carlisle to teach her fencing though, and Emmett always had fun teaching her fighting techniques when it came to other vampires. Jasper taught her how to pin-point weeknesses and strategies. Chess is one of her very favorite games ever. Rosalie had taught her everything she knew also, from how to tune a car to how to put her hair up in an old-fashion twist that looked gorgeous on her. Jake always had fun fixing cars with Nessie and taught her how to drive just two years ago. Edward taught Renesmee every instrument known to man-kind and Esme taught her how to cook and garden. Alice taught her all about fashion but Nessie wasn't very girlie and demanded that she chose her own clothes five years ago. She was the only one who could out-pout Alice. Falcon taught her history all the way back to before Carlisle. Falcon was the oldest of us all and he knew the most too. Falcon taught her a lot of math and over the years became more like a home teacher.

"Yeesh it's crowded back here!" Nessie exclamed teasingly elbowing Jacob. He pretended to be hurt.

"I can handle that." Falcon said laughing as he made Jacob as skinny as the first time I had met him, his muscles gone, and he was a bean-pole again.

"Hey!" Jacob pretended to be pissed and Nessie just laughed her sweet silky laugh. I smiled at the beautiful sound and so did everyone else.

"Oh, you'll live." Nessie said rolling her eyes in mock sarcasm, still giggling like a eight year old ... well, she is eight yers old but you know what I mean.

They continues some silly conversation about Falcon's gift and made a few cracks about him being new to vegetarian hunting and being so good at it already. Falcon hunted humans before we found him. Well, actually what he said was that he hunted humans and animals. He just drank from whatever was closest. It was odd when we found him his eyes were a strange orange color, stuck between human blood crimson and animal blood topaz.

Edward and I remained silent however and simply allowed our friends laughter to wrap around us until we too were laughing and smiling with them. For a moment we actually forgot all about the werewolves and the anxiety that they had infected us with. I was in complete peace, surrounded by my daughters lovely giggles. Edward let out a small chuckle then and my peace was complete.

I sighed, feeling totally content if only for a short while...

"Love, where are you going?" Edward asked me. I looked at him and I could feel the blank expression on my face.

"What do you mean? I'm going home." I answered him, my bell voice still surprising me every now and then.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. We need to head over to the hospital. I recieved a call from Carlisle during school, he knows about the werewolves and has asked that we pick him up." Edward answered. His face was contorted with anxiety and fear.

I was confused though. Why would Carlisle need us to pick him up? He took his own car to work didn't he? And besides, Carlisle could just run home if he needed too. It's not like we live that far away and he is a vampire for crying out loud...

Edward watched be taken aback expression for awhile then before saying, "He's nervous that the werewolves might try to pick us off one by one. He's seen it happen before and ... he thinks we should not seperate at this time until we know exactly what's happening here and why the Quilete shape-shifters haven't done anything about this."

I heard Jacob growling, nearly audable, from the backseat. I made the dark blue Chrysler 300 perform a lithe U-turn and sped towards the hospital.

I was surprised when I saw the bland sign _Sacred Heart Hospital _apear to my right. Grass and shrubery tried to cover up the sign with their massive green arms but I could tell that someone had trimed the plants earlier today.

...I must've been going faster than I thought I was...

I pulled into the poorly lade-out parking lot and found a nice spot under a small tree. Carlisle was waiting for us. He was sitting on a metal bench until we showed up and he sprinted to us. He nearly turned invisible, even with my vampire eyes.

We didn't get out of the car as we waited for him. He didn't take any time at all either. I frowned when I realised my car didn't have any more seats.

"Here." Falcon said as he got out of my car. "Take my seat, I'll just run."

"N-" Carlisle was about to tell him no but Falcon cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay right next to you guys." Falcon winked at Carlisle and ran off, at lightening speed, in the direction of the house before Carlisle had a chance at stopping him.

He sighed before entering the car and shutting the door behind him. I cringed into the black leather of my seat as Edwards words echoed in my mind ...

_try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one..._

The more I thought the words the faster I drove. I knew Falcon was probably home by now but when I looked to my right I saw running not twenty feet away from us. I realised thay he was running _with_ us. I saw his eyes searching every shadow of the woods and taking deep breaths through his nose. I could tell he was looking out for us but I wished he had just gone home. Falcon was my friend and I did NOT like him being out there without us, even if he was just a few feet from us.

We made it home quickly, the others fallowing in the car behind us. I pulled in first and got out quickly and raced to Edwards side. We waited for everyone else until we all walked inside together.

_together..._

I thought about the word and prayed silently that we would stay that way ...

forever.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm trying to update as much as possible but I have so much to do. Sorry!  
****RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

* * *

**Here is Chapter 7!!!!! Please tell me if the part where I am explaining how they are all sitting at the table makes sense to you. Thanks.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7-  
Bella POV-

We were all sitting around the round, mahogany dining room table. Not all of us could fit there anymore so Jacob and Emmett both stood near the windows. Emmett was in the living room, standing tall and buff with his arms folded across his chest, just daring some werewolf to come now. Jake was in the dining room with us and stood next to wear Nessie sat. He was turned toward the square window just enough for his eyes to search every shadow over and over again. We were all on full alert.

Falcon had changed our appearance back to how it was before and I felt a bit more comfortable now.

I sat between Edward and Nessie with Rose on her other side. Alice and Jasper sat nest to Rosalie and Falcon next to Jazz. Emse and Carlisle next to him with Carlise on Edwards side. Jasper's body was slightly curved over Alice's small bodice and Edwards over mine. Carlisle and Esme held hands firmly on the table until Carlisle stood and cleared his throat. We had all been sitting there quiet and scared for the last five minutes. I had a strong shield over the whole house and more.

"You all know why we're here, werewolves have come to Forks." Carlisle spoke in an even voice. His eyes flickering to eahc of us, meeting our own wide eyes.

No one said anything. Alice's eyes switched from Carlisles anxious face to Jaspers wary one. Esme's looked frightened and squeezed Carlisles hand, never looking away from his face. I felt Edwards eyes on my own but couldn't force my eyes to meet his. They were trapped on my daughters. My beautiful daughter. I knew enough about werewolves to know that they were just as strong as vampires and stronger in some ways. Nessie's eyes were on Jake and I saw his hands start to shake; his eyes searched the forest obsessively. Rosalie's head turned to watch Emmett, her eyes both fearful and determined. I didn't turn to look but I knew that Emmett would still be watching the forest, even though he longed to watch his Rose, I knew he would not let his guard down for one second. Falcon's eyes stared outside, his eyes searching and wary, just like Jake.

"We do not know how long they have been here or how long they will stay here. Werewolves rarely stay in one area for long." Carlisle paused then for only four second before continuing with, "But, we do know that they are dangerous and powerful. There are not many werewolves left in the world and hardly any have ever been found here in America. It's odd for so many to be here _together_."

I saw Nessie's shoulders straighten and a cold chill ran up my spine. If it comes to a fight ... it will be near to impossible to keep her out of it.

"I think-" Carlisle was cut off by Falcon who had started to stand then. He looked like a mighty warrior. He wasn't quite as burly as Emmett and only two inches shorter than Jacob but there was a look in his eyes that made me a little on edge and venom pool in my mouth. I heard Edward hiss at whatever Falcon was thinking about.

Falcon smiled apologetically at Carlisle before saying, "While I ran today, I came across more than just three werewolves and ... I do believe that we have a very big problem. I found at least nine different werewolf scents." Gasps surrounded me at this new piece of information, but not from Edward of course. Edward leaned over my body even more, shadowing me.

I knew what everyone was thinking, even without using my shield power to look in their minds ...

... _we are outnumbered_ ...

Another cold chill ran up my spine.

Falcon sat back down and nodded to Carlisle whose face was grave.

"Okay, there are many options here before us. One, we could attack them ourselves. Obviously they will defend themselves but ... if we don't do something ... this is exactly what the Volturi could use as an excuse to attack us. Two, we could make the Volturi aware of the werewolves. If we do so, then the Voltuir will kill them all. I don't charish the thought of them dieing but it may be the only way." His eyes flickered to Esme and away, "Three, we could speak with the werewolves and see if there is a chance of negotiating a treaty like the one we have with the Quielet Shape-shifters. Four, we leave right now." He met all of our eyes again, resting on Esme's. "Let's vote." He said and his voice seemed to echo all around me.

"Why should we leave? They're nothing but a pack of rancid animals Carlisle!" Rose spoke up first, fuming. "I say we contact the Volturi and let them deal with the dogs." She crossed her arms over her chest, her beautiful face was pissed off and full of determination.

"Getting the Volturi involved won't help anyone." Alice's musical voice said, "We should negotiate with them. Or at least try to. And if that fails, we can just leave." Her eyes never once moved from Jaspers movie-star face. Her voice was frightened.

Edward spoke then, "If we fight, I believe we will win but we will lose. They are just mutts, but also savage killers. We don't even know how many years of experience. If we fight we will win but at what cost? Who will we lose? Rosalie?" I saw Emmett cringe from my peripherals. "Alice?" It was Jaspers turn to cringe and grimace then. "Jacob?" I cringed this time along with Renesmee. Jake was still my best friend and I still hated to see him in pain. Edward kept talking, "Don't you see? If we fight someone will not be leaving with us. I am confident that we will win though but ... is it worth it?"

We all knew the answer to that. Hell no. We were a family. A weird, odd, extremely different family but a family nonetheless. The thought of losing one of us was ... horrid. To never see Rosalie's beauty in the morning sun and listen to her ramble on and on about the new GT Mustang ... to never receive another motherly hug from Esme ... to never be forced to go shopping with Alice ... to never brush my fingers through Edward's bronze hair- Stop right there! I cannot allow myself to think about Edward not existing. It hurts to much...

"We won't be fighting alone." Emmett said from the living room. I tore my eyes from my daughter to look at him. Was he serious? We can't involve the Quielet's in this! They have no experience fighting werewovles at all!

Emmett read my face and quickly said, "Come one Bells! Do you seriously think Sam is gonna stay out of this? Yeah right!"

I felt a slight sense of de ja vu.

I didn't say anything because I already knew that Sam would definitely _not _stay outta this.

We all sat in silence then and thought about our choices. I couldn't help but side with Rose. I didn't want to fight ... well, okay I would love to fight those damn dogs, but not at the price of one of my family members or one of the Quielet Shape-shifters. I didn't want to leave; Forks was my home. I didn't want to negotiate with the mongreals because I didn't want to have to be near them at all. Ever. But, I didn't want the Volturi in Forks. At all. I didn't know what to do and I had the sense that neither did anyone else.

Two minutes and twelve seconds later, Carlisle asks, "Are we ready to vote now?"

We all nod so he turns to Esme.

Esme looked like a mother whose child has just been diagnosed with cancer. "I vote that we leave." She apparently didn't want to give an explanation for her choice so Carlisle looked to Falcon who sat next to Esme.

"Negotiate." He said the word in a flat voice. His eyes were narrowed and still searched the green forest.

Carlisle nodded slightly before turning his head to Jasper, who sat next to Falcon. Jazz looked conflicted and I was curious so I read his thoughts. He didn't want to leave Forks and was thinking about negotiating but also thought about the hate between Vampires and Werewolves and knew how hard it would be for us all to live in peace with them. He looked long and hard at Alice, as usual, before answering.

"Negotiate." Carlisle was about to move on to Alice but Jazz continues speaking. "But we must be wary. If they show the slightest signal of attack then we need to either leave or be ready to fight." His eyes narrowed at the thought.

Carlisle nodded again and looked at Alice who was looking at Jazz. "Negotiate." Her silver bell voice rang loud and clear in the large dining room. I heard her hand find Jaspers under the table.

It was Rose's turn now and I could see that she had ben thinking about her previous decision.

She opened her full pink lips and said in her wind-chime voice, "I say we leave." Her face was utterly expressionless as shestared at her husband.

Carlisle looked to Jacob then. "We leave." I was shocked to hear this but one look at his face and knew that he must be thining about losing Renesmee if it came to a fight. I could only see apart of his dark face as he looked into the wet forest. It had started to rain outside.

Before Carlisle even looked at her Nessie spoke, "Negotiate. I just got here and I won't be ready to leave anytime soon."

Carlisle nodded and looked to me, his face still grim. I swallowed and said, "We should negotiate." I wrapped my left arm around Renesmee's shoulders.

"Negotiate." Edward's velvet voice spoke softly. I turned and met his eyes then. His beautiful topaz eyes. I got lost in them and even then, I felt no peace.

Carlise stood straight up and murmured, "So, we negotiate with the werewolves."

**Cliff-hanger!!!!!!!! I know I'm evil. I would like to thank ikidikid for all the reviews! You rock!!!!  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her hair had also been grown out, in about two seconds, to rach her elbows. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks. I could tell she was having fun with the new appearance; she probably saw it as a whole new outfit.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar, the scent reminded my of Christmas with Renee when she would bake my favorites-sugar cookies and cinnamon sticks. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment madeby one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. Her skin was a creamy tan color. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She was subbing for Mr. Varner. Oh. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair that was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. I heard her swallow and wondered if she were nervous or something. Strands of her hair were falling out of the low pony tail she had. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then and they contrasted greatly with her dark hair and black feather-duster eye lashes. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

**Tell me what you all think! How do you like it so? What do you think of Falcon? What about Mrs. Young?  
Just to clarify everything ... in my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield. Renesmee can project images and thoughts into others minds but she still has to be touching them, but she is working on not having to, and she can read minds btu she can turn it off whenever she needs to and it takes a lot of energy outta her to do so. **

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first! I'm trying to update as much as possible! RATE & REVIEW!!!! :)**

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had altered her appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also released my own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hand fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of fact. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeaked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was always in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It is aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentence and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongrels, they probably don't think right anyway." Rosalie said. She sniffed but then grimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the world but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likely freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the fluorescent lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in high school though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3!!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions for the future in this story are welcome! :)**

Chapter 3-

We didn't see the werewolf boy or girl but I did see Mrs. Young walking in the hall way. She smiled at me which for some reason made me furious! I growled at her and was going to confront her (for what? smiling?) but Jasper out a restraining hand on my shoulder and sent me a wave of calm. It worked a little but irritated me. His power was amazing but to feel something when you don't really want to feel it is just plain aggravating, if that even makes nay sense at all...

"Damn dog." I muttered as I passed her. I couldn't help myself! They just made me ... angry? No. A better word would be ... well, I honestly can' think of a word that describes the amount of dislike I felt for them. I know this dislike was in vain though, what did they ever do to me? But for some reason I couldn't make myself care enough to even try to be nice to them. I looked behind me and saw her staring back at me. She didn't look embarrassed when I caught her though she just continued to stare. Her face didn't look hurt or sad or even angry she just looked like she understood me. Like she already knew everything about me and had decided to forgive me for being so rude. I met her piercing blue eyes and felt a shudder go through me as they seemed to bore into mine. One corner of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile again and her right hand raised slightly like she was going to wave but then her eyes landed on Jasper and Alice and she turned and walked away, as she turned I saw a fathomless amount of sorrow enter her eyes, such deep sadness that I actually felt guilty for a moment. I wondered why she left when I remembered I hated her. I looked at Jazz and Alice and they both were watching her leave. Jasper's nostril flared, his teeth were bared and a feral growl was streaming from him, unending and down right terrifying, and his hands were balled into massive fists. Alice's hand were curled into claws and her eyes were narrowed into slits, her head was bowed slightly and her nose was scrunched up. I had to remind myself again that this was Alice, not just because of her new appearance but also because of the expression. I had never seen Alice look so ... so ... uncivilized!

We had stopped walking to stare at the werewolf teacher but I soon realized that we were the only ones in the blande hallway now.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said giving them both a little push in the direction of biology.

We began walking again and I noticed how Jazz slightly leaned over Alice in a protective stance. Alice paind no mind to it but I was sure she had wasn't oblivious to it. Watching them made me miss Edward...

Thinking about Edward reminded me of what he said at lunch right before he left for his calculus class.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone seemed frozen to the spot; no one moved. We all stared at each other though and I spread my shiels onto them wanting to know what they were thinking. _**(In my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield, she realized this soon after Breaking Dawn) **

_"Fucking dogs! How dare they threaten my family?" Rosalie was thinking about the outcomes of a fight between us and the werewolves. She is the most protective member of our family. _

_"Alright! I hope we can get a good fight going with the mutts!" Emmett's thoughts kept switching back and forth between prayers for a fight and protectiveness of his Rose, "Damn dogs better not come within a 1,000 miles of my Rosalie..." _

_Jasper was going over strategies about fighting werewolves in his mind but he never took his green eyes off Alice. I saw how their hands fit together so perfectly, even when they didn't have these odd, new appearances._

_"We'll have to tell Carlisle right when we get home, maybe we should tell him now. We could call him. But he probably won't answer ... it's hard to get Carlisle away from his work." Alice's thoughts were mostly about planning. Her eyes kept flickering to Jazz and away; she knew that if we fought not all of us would live, even if it were only three werewolves which she, for some reason, doubted._

_"Uno, dose, tres, quatro, sinco, siese, ocho, nueve..." Falcon's thoughts surprised me. He wasn't thinking about the werewolves at all! After he reached 25, 050 in Spanish he began counting in Korean, then German, then Italian, then French, then Chinese, then Taiwan, then Hawaiian, then Japanese, then Norwegian... I stopped listening after awhile even though I still didn't understand._

_Edward was going over every fact he had every leaned about werewolves and another part of his mind was keeping track on the werewolf boy and girl. Apparently they were leaving. We watching, from their point of view, as they climbed through the window of Mrs. Young's class room. I could tell what Edward meant when he said aggravating. It was like we were only getting one or two worded sentence from them. Before they could give me a headache (if vampires could get headaches) I left his mind._

_I stopped listening to them but kept my shield over them, just in case. _

_Students were starting to leave now, heading off to class, and we all silently and gracefully picked up our trays (which were still filled with food) and began walking to the trashcans. We all threw away our untouched food and, still silent, placed our tray on the silver counter on top of everyone else's. _

_There were still some other teenagers here so Edward pulled me off to the side and said, "Bella, I don't want you to worry about the dogs," he began tentatively and I nodded so he continued, "We'll figure this all out soon enough but until then I think you should keep your shield over us all." He stopped serious._

_I smiled a little playfully at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "I'm already on it." I leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cold, hard lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely over too fast. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking off. _

_I watched him walk away until Alice pulled on my arm and practically dragged me to the cafeteria doors before letting go. Jasper kept pace with us and his hand left Alice's only to wrap around her tiny waist. _

_I breathed out of habit but then stopped when the air left my nose on fire and my mouth filled with venom. _

_Fifthly mongrels..._

_-End of flashback-_

**Tell me what you guys think! Do you like how it's going? What do you think of Falcon and why was he being so careful with his thoughts? RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 part1-  
Clarissa Young's POV-  
Set when Clarissa Young first meets Bella, jasper, and Alice in class-

I ran faster, if I didn't hurry I would be late!

Principal Hale had asked me to sub for Mr. Varner for the week I, of course, said yes. Usually I would politely say no but I could tell from his voice that he needed me to. Well, it was break for my kindergartners anyway. I felt sad for Mr. Varner too. His wife had just passed and he just had a horrible stroke. Maybe I could bake him a pie or something to make him feel better...

Normally, I would be teacher kindergarten at the Quilet Elementary School but they got out for Christmas break last week. I was lucky I got that job though, the Quilete shape shifters are very territorial. But we made a truce and I got to spend five days a week with little children, of course it took seven years to gain their trust enough to let me on their land but I'm happy nonetheless. For some people that would sound horrible but I personally love it. Their happy faces whenever I bring in a new activity for us to...

I skid to a stop in the back of Forks High. It's hard to tell this is a school. It's really just a bunch of small, brick buildings all bundled together. If this were my school I would add some color to the walls. Maybe give the kids a few weeks off and let them help paint school colors or something.

I look down at myself and frown. My outfit is ruined. Usually I would not care but it's not really good to go to work soaking wet. Darn rain...

I rush to the side of build 5 and sneak in through the girls bathroom window after checking to make sure it's empty. I hurry into the stall and change clothing. The first thing you learn when being a werewolf: always have a spare set of clothes on you. I fold my wet clothes up and place them into my duffel bag that I didn't go anywhere without. Not being able to stop myself before, I shake my head much like a dog and my chin length black wet black hair get water over everything. I know, it's silly but it worked on getting most the water out of my hair. I pulled out a small towel I kept in one of the side pockets of my dark blue duffel bag and dry my hair the rest of the way. It was still a little wet so I pulled it back in a pony tail at the nap of my neck with a rubber band. It would hurt trying to get the rubber band out of my hair later but I didn't care. I left the stall and looked at my water proof watch. I had a little time before I hate to go teach calculus. All that worrying about being late for nothing...

I stared at myself in the long mirror of the girls bathroom. My skin had always been pale but my cheeks always had a strange light pink undertone. I had a beauty mark right above my upper lip, on the right side. My lips were a soft pink color. My scary blue eyes were framed by think black lashes that brushed my face when I looked down or when my eyes widened. Being a werewolf had made me tall. I couldn't even see the top of my head in the mirror.

Being a werewolf had also made me stronger than the average human but I didn't know if I was as strong as vampires when i wasn't phased. My kind gets stronger and stronger though as we get closer to the full moon. Even so we are just as strong as say the Quilete shape shifters and we grow stronger than them everyday with the f-full moon coming up.

A shudder passed through. Only a few more weeks before the nest f-f-f-full moon. I stutter over the words because it just means more pain for my family ... more pain for Ulrich **(pronounced Ull-rick. The ull is like in Full. I hope that made it easier)** I shuddered again and my heart skipped a beat. I would rather die than have him go through the pain of the full m-m-moon.

I stop thinking about _it_because I was I swear I was about to star hyperventilating. Ulrich cannot be in pain. I can't stand it. No his pain. I would take his pain away and just suffer through it along with my own if I could...

It's time to go teach now. I walk calmly out of the rest room and head off to my class. The halls are filled with young teenagers. I tower over them and try to ignore the stares. One girl catches my eye though. Luna? Shouldn't she be in history? I notice Lucian behind her. Leaning over her slightly. It's so cute how protective he is of her! Even though it's nothing romantic between them and their Imprint, not yet at least.

Yes, my kind has Imprinting also; just like the Quilete shape shifters. Boy, was that shock! Of course we had only came across one shape shifter before; Grace. But she had imprinted with Bryn so we all thought that it was just because Bryn was a werewolf. Grace does not shape shift into a large wolf like the Quileteshowever, she morphs into a mighty horse-sized lioness. We met Grace in Africa a few hundred years back. She was with her pride **(A pride is pack of lions and lionesses)** but left once she met Bryn.

Luna motions me over to her and Lucian. I don't have to move my body or shuffle me feet out of the way of students; they all give me a wide range of room. Their instincts are telling them _Keep away! Don't get to close! Be careful! _It is understandable.

I reach them. I was going to ask why they weren't in class but the urgency in their eyes makes me frantic, "What's wrong?" I asked, looking them over for and injuries. They were like my children. Instinctively, put myself between them and the other students. No harm is allowed to come to my family. I won't allow it.

Lucian smirked at my expression and said, "Don't freak _Mom,_"his voice was playful and a little sarcastic but his eyes were serious.

Luna answered all my questions with one word then, "Vampires." Her musical voice was strained.

My automatic reaction: body tense, jaw clench, eyes narrow, brow furrow**(HAHA the rhymes...)** nails extend, and teeth bare. I couldn't help it.

I slapped myself internally to come back into rationality and retracted my claw like nails. I took several deep breaths before I spoke again.

"How many?" I ask them, trying my hardest not to growl.

"We're not sure..." Luna's voice trailed off thinking.

"We only saw one but there was a Quilete shape shifter with him and a girl who smelled ... different." Lucian said, he was looking at the crowd of teenagers which we quickly dissipated. I frowned, he was very protective ... especially of Luna.

I looked away then. I had to get to my class but I didn't know how much danger Luna and Lucian would be in. I told them to be wary and that we would have a meeting about all this after school. They agreed and we embraced each other. I watched them walk away ...

each step away from me was like a knife in my heart.

**Sorry! This is only chapter 4 part 1!!!!!!! chapter 4 part 2 will be here soon. RATE & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

chapter4 part2-

I leaned against the chalky white walls. I felt my fingers touch the side of a cold locker. Trying to calm down, I pressed my face against the cold locker. Well, I guess it would be cold to anyone else but, sadly, being a werewolf the temperature of other things don't really effect me. Ever. I could be standing in a blizzard and the snow would melt around me and then dry from my heat. I'm not sure exactly what temperature I run but I do know that if I got really _really_ mad then I could probably cook some popcorn on my hand. It's worked before.

I missed the cold. When I was human, I lived in Greenland with my step-father, Mort, and my cousin, Gweneth. The cold felt nice to me and it kept me on my toes, which was useful there. Gwen hated warm weather, she always said that you make mistakes in warm weather because it relaxes you too much. Gwen was a work-aholic. Gwen would always either be found in the kitchen either making hot cocoa or eggs or she would be found outside chopping wood or hunting. That was basically all we lived off, other than the occasional turkey meat Mort would catch and the rare pig or hog we had shipped here. We were a poor family, and barely even a family. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father resented me for it. He abused me until I was thirteen. That's when Mort found me trying to run away. I told him everything and we left. Mort is not my step-father in the sense that my mother married him, just in the sense that I see him as my second father. And, in a way, he was always my father.

Now, everything feels the same. I could jump into a tub of ice and it would feel like warm rocks that had been basking in the Sun.

I notice something then, quiet. I look around and realize that the hall way is completely empty. OH NO! I run then, trying to keep a human pace but not quite succeeding. I reach my class room, five minutes late, and everyone is already seated. I recognize all of the faces from town or from Luna and Lucian's minds. Their all talking animatedly. I notice Riley in the back also. She's sitting in front of ... NO!

A silent scream passes through my mind.

_Not Riley .. no Riley! Stop talking to them! Run!_I want to scream these words at her but know that it would be well ... stupid. To blow our cover, and theirs, would ruin everything. Plus, I don't want these kids thinking I'm crazy or anything.

I took a deep breath from my mouth and the worst taste entered my mouth. UGH! It tasted like ... blood. The sticky, nasty, metallic taste of blood. That's when I realized that I had been biting my tongue. Oh. I swallowed the blood that had flooded my mouth with a load gulp. Ewe. I take another quick breath from my mouth and taste the smell of vampires. It' worse than the blood and I have to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat from it. I think I might be sick...

They're scent tasted like salt-water with vomit and hot sauce. I gasped at the sudden malody that seemed to overtake me then but fought to keep my face composed. I looked at Riley and she smiled at me encouragingly. She knew that I was a werewolf, being a certain Quilete's Imprint. She knew all about me. We were actually very good friends and she was an extraordinarily kind child, well compared to how old I am she is a child.

I felt my face flush. It felt like everything had changed about me in an instant. My muscles tensed and when I moved to write my name on the board they felt like they might break, like they were made of tight rubber bands that are being stratched to tight and any moment now and they will either break and snap at your fingers or they'll slip through your fingers and zip back into normal size.

I had to take a breath, for I had gaged all my breath away, and hesitantly perfomed this from my nose. My. Nose. Is. On. Fire. My nostril flared and I felt my face flush even more. More bile rose and this time it stung and burned all the way up my throat. My throat felt like sand-paper had been forced into it and like I haven't had any water in weeks! My mouth still had the horrid taste in it but I tried to swallow it away. It didn't work.

My limbs suddenly hurt very badly, like I had just swam an salt-water ocean full of hot sauce and vomit. A very big ocean. And I had to swim laps. A lot of laps. In short; I felt uncommonly tired and sore. This was weird though because my kind never really got tired, at least not from breathing. We could go for three days without sleeping and not even get tired but we do need sleep not a lot though, just enough to keep us going.

I forced myself to smile and wrote my name on the bored trying to keep my hand steady. I struggled to un-clench my jaw and stop my nose from flaring, by the time I had turned around I was sure my face looked some-what normal and not like a person who might very well puke at any moment.

I could feel all the students eyes on me and said, "Hello, my name is Clarissa Young; I am subbing today for Mr. Varner. Mr. Varnerhada stroke late last night and was rushed to the hospital. We should all keep him in our prayers." I said, looking them all in the eyes but avoiding three oddly human-colored eyes in the back.

_Shouldn't they be red? Or black? Or gold? _I thought to myself.

The Quieletes have told me and my family about the golden eyes vampires that used to inhabit the area. They told us that the Cullens were peaceful but still were not allowed onto the tribes land. I could understand that. If I were them I would feel the same way.

I can feel the tensity in the air between me and the vampires in the back and force a joke about the weather out of me and a small laugh with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Some of the students laughed and those who didn't were either not paying attention or still smiled at me. I looked back at Riley nervously.

Riley was Imprinted with Seth. Seth would kill me if he knew I let Riley near vampires. No, Seth would kill me, the revive me and then kill me and then revive me so he wouldn't have to be murdered by Ulrich!

I wasn't really afraid of Seth, I knew I could take him, but I was afraid that Riley would get hurt and Seth would get hurt trying to kill the vamps who hurt his beloved Riley. So much trouble could be caused by their stupid protectiveness but I really shouldn't talk; I was the most protective one of my family, as they constantly like to tease me about. I had taken a sort of motherly role with all the young werewolves in my family, like Luna and Lucian.

I could feel my mouth moving as I explained how to do the calculus homework Mr. Varner had assigned them but I didn't really pay much attention to what I said. I could see that most of them were still confused even without smelling them. You know how vampires have certain gifts and whatnot, well so do werewolves only ours have more to do with the senses. For instance, I can tell things about people just be smelling them such as: their emotion at the time, their last name sometimes their first, what they look like if I can't see them, their age, their health, their blood type (not that_ I_ would want any of that), where they just came from (like if they just came from home, or from a walk in the woods), their parents names (sometimes), whether they've Imprinter or not, what they just ate, what they just drank, and much more.

I looked up to Riley and smiled at her. She was so kind and caring. I honestly wasn't surprised that she had talked to the vampires. Even though her instincts were telling her to fear them and to cringe away, she swallowed back any caution and tried to make them feel welcome. Her dark blue eyes met mine. Her eyes reminded me of the ocean during a storm, how dark and beautiful even when at it's most dangerous. Her plump, pink lips curved into a pretty smile flashing her white teeth that had been straightened out by braces. Her cheeks dimpled. I noticed one curly, black strand of soft hair fell in her face and she brushed it behind her ear which revealed dark blue ... earrings? I blinked. When did she get earings? I sniffed the air conspicuously, easily picking up her familiar cinnamon-like scent, and smelt the metal in the earings. I wonder if Seth gave them to her...

I stiffened even more, well if it's possible I did, when I saw the red haired vampire behind her bend over the desk ... moving closer to Riley ...

I forced myself to meet the eyes of the vamp sitting behind Riley. She looked disgusted and like she might through-up. Well, she ain't the only...

She cringed unconsciously into her wooden chair when she met my eyes. It's not like my eyes are the easiest thing to look at I'll admit but she just seemed so ... so ... angry. Like I had insulted her somehow just my looking at her. My kind have always been seen as dogs and beasts in their species eyes but I'm sure that she is different. She doesn't really smell as bad as the other vamps I've come across. She smells more ... human. But not human. She smells horrible, yes, but not as bad somehow... how odd!

Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that, like a sapphire seemed hard and cold to me. Her skin, while still pale, still had a small amount of pigment to it but not at all the chalky-white of vampires. Her lips were a soft pink but I, being a werewolf with enhanced eyesight, could still see their hardness. Her lips were turned down in a grimace and I could tell she was fighting back a snarl. I couldn't see past their smell before but now I saw that they really were quite lovely looking.

Her hair was an auburn red that was pulled back into a high messy bun but the front to strands seemed to have fallen out of the bun and framed her face perfectly. Blond eye lashed framed her big blue eyes and, even though they were blond, any person could see them for their length and they contrasted wonderfully with her sapphire-blue eyes. She really was beautiful and I wondered if all this was just because she was a vampire. Even if her eyes were blue, I could tell from her scent that she was a vamp; no human could smell that bad. But she also had her flaws: Her big eyes put her face slightly out of balance, her upper lip was just a bit too full to match her lower lip, her fingers were short and a little pudgy compared to her full figure, her breasts put her figure just a bit out of balance also, and her teeth had the smallest amount of a over bite; all of this were barely even noticeable.

I wonder what her name is and cautiously smell the air, only slightly raising my head. I catch her foul scent out of all the others easily and pick hers away from the others vamps. I focus on the scent and my nostrils flare but only for a second before I can move them back into normal position. My finger nails extend but only a little and I force them to retract.

I was still teaching the class but being a werewolf also mean thinking about two things at once. I know it's confusing and believe me none of us understand it either.

I tried my hardest to crack a smile and eventually succeeded. She looked taken aback. This made me actually hold back a little laugh, to see a vampire surprised! I have seen this before though .... vampires are always surprised when they see all of my family together. We used to travel alone only, but eventually we realized that we just can't survive alone.

I finally look away from the odd vampire girls and boy. I don't pay much attention to the other two though. There's just something about that red head that seems so... strange? Peculiar? Odd? Weird? Different? I honestly don't know a word for it. She's just ... something.

I hadn't noticed the growling before but now I could hear it in my head.

_Ulrich_ the beautiful name bounced around in my head like a song u can't stop thinking about.

A small, almost silent, snarl came from the red haired vamp when my smile widened and I just looked at her for only a moment longer then turned and helped a blond girl named Jamie with a particularly hard problem.

I heard a frightening, ferocious snarl echo in my mind from Ulrich in response to the vampires snarl. I hadn't even noticed him watching me in my mind. Is it really possible that, even when snarling and growling, his voice was absolutely beautiful?

Werewolves can hear each other in our minds, like the Quielets but _we _can hear each other even when we're not phased. It gets a little annoying at time but you get used to it. It was even worse before we all became a pack. All the werewolves who aren't in a pack have the same thing but, before we started to form packs, we all had to listen to _all_of each others thoughts. Think about how many minds that is! Think about the utter lack of privacy! Think about all the headaches from soooo many voices bouncing around in your mind! It was maddening! The moment I met Ulrich and we Imprinted it was like we just thought about forming our own pack and then we just did. I can't really describe the process to you though ... it was just like, the moment we decided it everything in our minds were quiet and we could only hear each other.

_Come home now _he demanded me. I smiled at how his voice softened when he spoke directly to me.

_No, I have to stay here. I'm staying here for the day and teaching. _I replied firmly and felt his temperature rising in synchronization with his frustration as I spoke; it was like he was right next to me. If I concentrated really _really_ hard I could probably feel the warmth of his breath, even though I would know that it wouldn't really be there.

_Please, _he pleaded, _please come home. I can't stand having them so close to you. _I knew exactly how he felt. Imprints, for us, are just as treacherous as they are wonderful. Whatever happens to our Imprint, happens to us. Once, when it was just me and Ulrich, we were living in the Himalayas and I fell down the whole mountain. Of course any injuries or cuts healed by the time I made it down but when Ulrich made it down to me I saw all the blood on him. His cuts and injuries, that had healed by now but were still noticeable from all the blood spots and scabs and bruises that had formed from his muscles and bones snapping back into place and healing cracks in them were all in the same places as mine. As an expirament, I gave myself a bloody nose and watched in horror as blood silently trickled down from his nostrils and down over his lips and chin.

I shuddered slightly at the memory of his blood running.

But that wasn't even half of the depth of Imprinting. We're in pain when our Imprint get to far away. We became crazed and do anything and everything we can to be near them again. I remember once when I foolishly let Ulrich go hunting without me for I was tired and hadn't slept in weeks. I couldn't sleep when he left and it felt horrible; it felt like I couldn't breath, like my lungs had been taken away when he left, it felt like I was sinking but slowly, like quicksand, it felt like someone kept poking me hard in the pressure point where your shoulder blade dips and no matter what I could do they wouldn't stop, it felt like someone was pulling your limbs hard, like being in one of those medieval tortcher machines that stretched you body until your arms were yanked out of their sockets, it felt like I was in the middle of the most important test of my life and I only had three minutes left and I hadn't even finished the first problem. Being away from him was the worst experience of my life. And according to him he felt the same whenever he was away from me as well. I would be skeptical about this but knowing every thoughts that runs through his mind convinced me.

I felt him wince as he heard me remembering the pain that raced through me when he was away. He didn't like my pain and I couldn't _stand_ his. Our pain was actually doubled counting each others pain. Just thinking about him screaming in agony made me want to cry and well ... die.

I could feel the pain inside him now though, even though he was watching me through the class window from the forest outside. I was putting him in pain...

NO! Ulrich is not aloud to be in pain! Never! I felt the same sinking feeling as I looked into his own agony and found myself not being able to breath.

I saw the brown hair male vampire looking at me strangely but warily. I suppressed a growl. Ulrich didn't. The feral sound spread through my mind until I let out my own small growl but luckily no one had noticed, not even the vamps.

_I'm sorry. But I promised Sue _**-The principles first name is Sue-**_ and I can't leave Luna and Lucian not with these vamps here. _I tried to sound reassuring but I'm not sure if it worked. _I love you._

_Please. Please, come home. Please. _He sounded close to going on a killing spree.

I wanted to say yes but I promised Sue and I don't go back on my promises. And I really can't leave Luna or Lucian here!

_I'm sorry. _I said, wishing I could wash away his pain.

He felt how much pain his anger and frustration and agony was causing me and tried to take it away himself by saying ...

_It's okay Clarissa. Don't worry, I understand. _

_I'm sorry. _I repeated myself, my throat closed up but I kept talking to my students.

_Don't be. If you didn't stay ... _

_then you wouldn't be who you are... _

**That's it! Chapter 4 ... the whole thing I mean! What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! PLEASE! Any suggestions or opinions will be completely respected.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5-  
Bella's POV-

School went by pretty quickly after the stare-down in the hall with Clarissa.

I could tell Edward was dieing to get in my head, to watch over me better, as he said but I still said no. It's been eight years but I still had trouble and it was very tiring, mentally I mean. It's impossible for someone like me to get tired physically. Boy, would that be a sight though.

I was in my last class now. I remember that back in my human years when I attended Forks High I had Phys. ED as my last class of the day but when we came here I told them that I had a heart problem and that if I worked to hard I would have to be sent to the hospital. They bought it and I got another language elective as my replacement. I was taking Spanish and French now as my language electives. I had Spanish this morning so now it was French class. I had learned Spanish last year when I bought an English-to-Spanish dictionary and studies it some more in my free time. I had taught it to Nessie also. She was always eager to learn and I found that I was as well. I asked Edward about it once and he just said that it was because of my new vampire mind. Because my brain is so much faster and wiser now that I simply yearn for more knowledge to occupy it with. He said this was just a theory however.

Since we moved to England I have taught myself Spanish, Italian, Quilete, Cherokee, Navajo, and several African tribe languages. I realized today that I had never taught myself French. Edward taught me how to play the piano, violin, cello, viola, flute, and harp. I had Jasper teach my the guitar and drums. It was all so easy though. I made sure to teach all this to Nessie. She loved music just as much as Edward! Her favorite instrument is the harp though. Rosalie taught me some about cars but, as it was when I was human, I didn't find it that interesting. Carlisle taught me a lot about medicine and it was actually very intriguing...

I was pulled from my reverie when a small girl entered the room. I recognized her familiar cinnamon and sugar scent and realized that the small girl was Riley. I noticed that herir was now pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her hair was so long that even when it was up it reached the very bottom of her back. For the first time I saw lovely dark-blue, oval shaped earrings decorating her small ears. They sparkled in the light. Her creamy tanned skin made me slightly envious. Her eyes met mine when she felt my staring at her. She smiled and her cheeks dimpled. I noticed how soft and plump her lips were and felt another pang of envy; my lips were hard and beautiful ... but not like hers at all.

"Riley Jones, how lovely of you to join us." Mr. Heffer spoke for the second time, his voice was thick with sarcasm and annoyance. The first time he spoke was when he came in ten minutes late and told us all to take out or books and turn to page 354, then he just wrote on the board our homework which was to read the section and he just sat down. I already read the whole book.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just-" Riley began but was cut off with Mr. Heffer clearing his throat purposely.

"You will be receiving detention for the rest of the week. During that time I suggest you think about how to find the money for a watch to help you keep track of time. Now, sit." Mr. Heffer then returned his beady brown eyes to his thin book.

I wondered why Riley didn't stand up for herself. I could tell Riley was a gentle soul, like Carlisle, but I could also tell that she didn't like being messed with.

Riley stood taken aback for a minute and then, grudgingly, came to sit by me. Alice sat on my other side and Jasper next to her. They were talking so low that even I had to strain my ears to hear them.

I smiled at Riley and she returned mine with a dimpled grin of her own. I wondered how she could smile like that when she just got detention for the rest of the week. It was Tuesday. I then realized that smiling at people was just a reaction that Riley got whenever she saw someone. How sweet...

"Hey," Riley greeted me. Her grin have turned into a friendly smile now. Her lips just turning up at the corners.

"Hi." I greeted her back. I was starting to really like Riley. She was nice and I felt a little angry with Mr. Hefferfor being so rude and cruel to her. He was late too and she came in three minutes and 45 seconds after he did! "Is he always such a hard-ass?" I asked her throwing a glare at Mr. Heffer.

She looked a little surprised at my cussing. She blinked once and then said, "Yeah, belive me I got off lucky. Usually he gives anyone a month's detention _and_extra homework if they're late." She rolled her eyes at Mr. Heffer, it was a half-hearted movement.

Ah, so that's why she didn't stand up for herself; she thought she was getting off easy and if she did stand up for herself she probably would have gotten in more trouble.

"I like your earrings." I complemented her. They were simple earrings but looked good on her. They matched her dark, ocean-deep blue eyes. The metal that held the tiny stones were white and contrasted with the dark, pretty stones. I hadn't noticed before, but she had tiny freckles. The little freckles kissed her cheeks and nose and were barely noticeable; they were only one shade darker than her creamy tanned skin.

I saw red forming on her cheeks and my throat flamed. I swallowed away the venom and held back a grimace at the burning.

"Yeah, my boyfriend gave them to me for my birthday." She said her eyes leaving mine for the first time. She smiled a little as her blush darkened.

I grinned at her, despite the burn. It was easy to forget the blood-lust around Riley. "Really? When was your birthday?" I asked, curious. My mind flipped through possible gifts for my new friend.

"Just a few minutes ago actually, I'm eighteen now." Her shoulders straightened and I could tell she was proud to finally get to say the words, "That's why I was late, I noticed his motorcycle outside through the window in my biology class. It was so sweet!" She squealed and her face reddened from the memory.

I didn't want to pry or be rude but I had to ask, "So, who's your boyfriend. I might know him, I used to live here you know." I informed her.

"Really?" I nodded so she continued, "His name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. And he's the nicest, sweetest, funniest, cutest guy in world. I swear, he is just so great." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of him.

I was both greatly surprised and completely jubilant. Seth! Seth was still here! Seth had Imprinted! On Riley! I knew she seemed familiar, and I don't just mean her smell, her whole attitude. She had the same always-kind-happy-go-lucky attutide as Seth. And it seemed like they really were perfect for each other to.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" I had to make sure.

We continued to keep our voices low and whisper, though I could tell Riley wanted to sing whenever I said his name.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. You know him?" She confirmed all my questions about them then. Seth was still here. Seth had Imprinted. And I had to see him.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. He's the one, I just know it. One day I'm going to be Riley Clearwater." A grin lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

It's been eight years since any of us last spoke to any of the Quiletewerewolves. Jake told us about them every now and then. Like when Sam and Emily tied the knot. We were invited but decided not to intrude. It was nice of them to think of us but we didn't want to cause any more young kids to phase. Carlisle still felt bad about that. And when Sam and Emily had their first born son, Quinn Levi Uley. They sent us pictures of the boy, he had the same raven-black hair as Emily but the same black eyes from Sam. He looked adorable. Little Quinn should seven years old now, his last birthday was in March.

Jacob had also told us when Jared and Kim married and when Paul and Rachel married as well. Jake flew out for his sister's wedding and brought back more pictures. Jared and Kim have two children now, one boy and one girl. Their names are Paul Samuel Crew and Annie Grace Crew. They were both twins and should be five years old now.

Paul and Rachel got married seven years ago and had one little daughter. Her name was Hayden Mary Black Cook. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked like Rachel and Jacob more than anything if you ask me but she had some Paul in there too. Her eyes were the same dark brown as Paul's and she had the same dark brown hair too. She was six and a half years old now. Her last birthday was in August and Jake had flown out again to see her. He hasn't missed a birthday yet and sometimes even went to see her for Christmas and Easter. He always stayed for about two weeks but talked to Nessie every night, morning, and when he didn't have to do anything else, and e-mailed her ever day and he would fax her pictures of La Push and everything.

Jacob had also informed us last week that Embry Imprinted. He said Embry Imprinted on some girl named Emily Fay. He told us that Emily Fay was't Native-American at all but was half Irish, half Scottish. He said that she was nice and funny. Jake showed us a picture of her too, she had red hair that was nearly brown. Her eyes were a dark moss-colored green and she was 6'1. Emily Fay wore lime-green glasses and never in any of the pictures did she wear anything at all that was pink or girlie. She always wore jeans or caki's and always looked comfortable. Embry had ran met Emily when he was visiting his Grandmother who was on her death-bed in Kentucky. This was just last May and Jacob got to meet Emily when he came to La Push for Hayden's birthday.

I could see that Riley was busy day-dreaming about Seth, it was obvious from the blush, the small smile playing on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes, so I didn't interrupt.

Alice and Jazz had stopped talking and I could tell from the blank expression on Alice's face that she was trying to _see_. Jasper was texting at the speed of light and I was bored.

I felt eyes on me then and turned in my seat, to the right, and met eyes with a pair of spring-green eyes. I looked at the person owning the eyes. It was a tall girl with short blond hair. Her hair only met her shoulders and was as straight at corn-silk. She flinched when my eyes met hers and I saw her hesitate before turning around in her seat to put her head down and read. I wondered what her problem was but then remembered that I was a vampire and she was a human. All her instincts were telling her to keep away. That I was dangerous.

I felt a little sorry for the teens here then. They must be on edge but curious whenever we walked by.

I removed my gaze from the blonde's back and saw how her back loosed up some. I frowned, Riley seemed confortable enough right next to me. But then again, Riley spent most of her time with Seth and the rest of the pack so she must be used to her instincts going crazy.

My thoughts drifted back to the werewolves. To the boy and girl. They were so foreign it made me curious to find out more about them, but at the same time the horrible feeling their scent gave me made me want to abolish them from this planet forever just to escape their stink.

I took a small breath from the air. My gut heaved and I wondered if vampires could vomit. Riley noticed and asked if I was okay. Her eyes looked worried.

"I'm fine." I whispered back. No one else seemed to notice but Alice watched me from the corner of her eyes for a minute before going blank again.

I wondered what we would do about the werewolves when the bell rang and we all gathered our things.

"Here." Riley handed me a torn piece of paper that had fourteen numbers written on it in red pen. Riley pointed to the top seven number and said, "My home-phone number," and then pointing the the bottom seven numbers said, "and my cell-phone number. Call me sometime and we can get together for a girls night or something." She smiled at me again and I smiled back.

I folded the paper in half and stuffed it in my back pocket. It was just the corner of a normal sized paper.

I followed Alice and Jazz outside the school and met up with the rest of us at our cars.

Now, we would get this sorted out.

**Chapter 5!!!!!! Sorry it took me forever to post on here. It's mid-terms and finals at my school and it's been crazy. RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Here's chapter six! I hope you all like it. It's short so ... sorry. I'll try to get chapter 7 up soon. Promise.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6-  
Bella POV-

Edwards face was grim as we drove back home. He had insisted on riding with me instead of driving his own black Volvo. I didn't mind, though, how could I mind? I loved being near him. Just the thought of him being away from me, no matter the distance or time, hurt my dead cold heart.

I had a tight shield all around my family. In my car we had me driving, Edward in the passenger seat, Renesmee in the back right behind me, Falcon in the seat behind Edward and Jake was in the middle. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all in Edwards car. Alice was driving.

I kept making nervous glances back at my daughter. What if the werewolves wanted to fight us? I knew Jacob wouldn't miss that fight for the world but I also knew that neither would Nessie. She loved fighting almost as much as Emmett. She was very competitive, just like Edward. Nessie had begged me to let her take Tie Kw-an Do back in England but I could allow it, not withher super strength and competitive edge. We did allow Carlisle to teach her fencing though, and Emmett always had fun teaching her fighting techniques when it came to other vampires. Jasper taught her how to pin-point weeknesses and strategies. Chess is one of her very favorite games ever. Rosalie had taught her everything she knew also, from how to tune a car to how to put her hair up in an old-fashion twist that looked gorgeous on her. Jake always had fun fixing cars with Nessie and taught her how to drive just two years ago. Edward taught Renesmee every instrument known to man-kind and Esme taught her how to cook and garden. Alice taught her all about fashion but Nessie wasn't very girlie and demanded that she chose her own clothes five years ago. She was the only one who could out-pout Alice. Falcon taught her history all the way back to before Carlisle. Falcon was the oldest of us all and he knew the most too. Falcon taught her a lot of math and over the years became more like a home teacher.

"Yeesh it's crowded back here!" Nessie exclamed teasingly elbowing Jacob. He pretended to be hurt.

"I can handle that." Falcon said laughing as he made Jacob as skinny as the first time I had met him, his muscles gone, and he was a bean-pole again.

"Hey!" Jacob pretended to be pissed and Nessie just laughed her sweet silky laugh. I smiled at the beautiful sound and so did everyone else.

"Oh, you'll live." Nessie said rolling her eyes in mock sarcasm, still giggling like a eight year old ... well, she is eight yers old but you know what I mean.

They continues some silly conversation about Falcon's gift and made a few cracks about him being new to vegetarian hunting and being so good at it already. Falcon hunted humans before we found him. Well, actually what he said was that he hunted humans and animals. He just drank from whatever was closest. It was odd when we found him his eyes were a strange orange color, stuck between human blood crimson and animal blood topaz.

Edward and I remained silent however and simply allowed our friends laughter to wrap around us until we too were laughing and smiling with them. For a moment we actually forgot all about the werewolves and the anxiety that they had infected us with. I was in complete peace, surrounded by my daughters lovely giggles. Edward let out a small chuckle then and my peace was complete.

I sighed, feeling totally content if only for a short while...

"Love, where are you going?" Edward asked me. I looked at him and I could feel the blank expression on my face.

"What do you mean? I'm going home." I answered him, my bell voice still surprising me every now and then.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. We need to head over to the hospital. I recieved a call from Carlisle during school, he knows about the werewolves and has asked that we pick him up." Edward answered. His face was contorted with anxiety and fear.

I was confused though. Why would Carlisle need us to pick him up? He took his own car to work didn't he? And besides, Carlisle could just run home if he needed too. It's not like we live that far away and he is a vampire for crying out loud...

Edward watched be taken aback expression for awhile then before saying, "He's nervous that the werewolves might try to pick us off one by one. He's seen it happen before and ... he thinks we should not seperate at this time until we know exactly what's happening here and why the Quilete shape-shifters haven't done anything about this."

I heard Jacob growling, nearly audable, from the backseat. I made the dark blue Chrysler 300 perform a lithe U-turn and sped towards the hospital.

I was surprised when I saw the bland sign _Sacred Heart Hospital _apear to my right. Grass and shrubery tried to cover up the sign with their massive green arms but I could tell that someone had trimed the plants earlier today.

...I must've been going faster than I thought I was...

I pulled into the poorly lade-out parking lot and found a nice spot under a small tree. Carlisle was waiting for us. He was sitting on a metal bench until we showed up and he sprinted to us. He nearly turned invisible, even with my vampire eyes.

We didn't get out of the car as we waited for him. He didn't take any time at all either. I frowned when I realised my car didn't have any more seats.

"Here." Falcon said as he got out of my car. "Take my seat, I'll just run."

"N-" Carlisle was about to tell him no but Falcon cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay right next to you guys." Falcon winked at Carlisle and ran off, at lightening speed, in the direction of the house before Carlisle had a chance at stopping him.

He sighed before entering the car and shutting the door behind him. I cringed into the black leather of my seat as Edwards words echoed in my mind ...

_try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one..._

The more I thought the words the faster I drove. I knew Falcon was probably home by now but when I looked to my right I saw running not twenty feet away from us. I realised thay he was running _with_ us. I saw his eyes searching every shadow of the woods and taking deep breaths through his nose. I could tell he was looking out for us but I wished he had just gone home. Falcon was my friend and I did NOT like him being out there without us, even if he was just a few feet from us.

We made it home quickly, the others fallowing in the car behind us. I pulled in first and got out quickly and raced to Edwards side. We waited for everyone else until we all walked inside together.

_together..._

I thought about the word and prayed silently that we would stay that way ...

forever.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm trying to update as much as possible but I have so much to do. Sorry!  
****RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

* * *

**Here is Chapter 7!!!!! Please tell me if the part where I am explaining how they are all sitting at the table makes sense to you. Thanks.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7-  
Bella POV-

We were all sitting around the round, mahogany dining room table. Not all of us could fit there anymore so Jacob and Emmett both stood near the windows. Emmett was in the living room, standing tall and buff with his arms folded across his chest, just daring some werewolf to come now. Jake was in the dining room with us and stood next to wear Nessie sat. He was turned toward the square window just enough for his eyes to search every shadow over and over again. We were all on full alert.

Falcon had changed our appearance back to how it was before and I felt a bit more comfortable now.

I sat between Edward and Nessie with Rose on her other side. Alice and Jasper sat nest to Rosalie and Falcon next to Jazz. Emse and Carlisle next to him with Carliseon Edwards side. Jasper's body was slightly curved over Alice's small bodice and Edwards over mine. Carlisle and Esme held hands firmly on the table until Carlisle stood and cleared his throat. We had all been sitting there quiet and scared for the last five minutes. I had a strong shield over the whole house and more.

"You all know why we're here, werewolves have come to Forks." Carlisle spoke in an even voice. His eyes flickering to eahcof us, meeting our own wide eyes.

No one said anything. Alice's eyes switched from Carlisles anxious face to Jaspers wary one. Esme's looked frightened and squeezed Carlisleshand, never looking away from his face. I felt Edwards eyes on my own but couldn't force my eyes to meet his. They were trapped on my daughters. My beautiful daughter. I knew enough about werewolves to know that they were just as strong as vampires and stronger in some ways. Nessie's eyes were on Jake and I saw his hands start to shake; his eyes searched the forest obsessively. Rosalie's head turned to watch Emmett, her eyes both fearful and determined. I didn't turn to look but I knew that Emmett would still be watching the forest, even though he longed to watch his Rose, I knew he would not let his guard down for one second. Falcon's eyes stared outside, his eyes searching and wary, just like Jake.

"We do not know how long they have been here or how long they will stay here. Werewolves rarely stay in one area for long." Carlisle paused then for only four second before continuing with, "But, we do know that they are dangerous and powerful. There are not many werewolves left in the world and hardly any have ever been found here in America. It's odd for so many to be here _together_."

I saw Nessie's shoulders straighten and a cold chill ran up my spine. If it comes to a fight ... it will be near to impossible to keep her out of it.

"I think-" Carlisle was cut off by Falcon who had started to stand then. He looked like a mighty warrior. He wasn't quite as burly as Emmett and only two inches shorter than Jacob but there was a look in his eyes that made me a little on edge and venom pool in my mouth. I heard Edward hiss at whatever Falcon was thinking about.

Falcon smiled apologetically at Carlisle before saying, "While I ran today, I came across more than just three werewolves and ... I do believe that we have a very big problem. I found at least nine different werewolf scents." Gasps surrounded me at this new piece of information, but not from Edward of course. Edward leaned over my body even more, shadowing me.

I knew what everyone was thinking, even without using my shield power to look in their minds ...

... _we are outnumbered_ ...

Another cold chill ran up my spine.

Falcon sat back down and nodded to Carlisle whose face was grave.

"Okay, there are many options here before us. One, we could attack them ourselves. Obviously they will defend themselves but ... if we don't do something ... this is exactly what the Volturi could use as an excuse to attack us. Two, we could make the Volturi aware of the werewolves. If we do so, then the Voltuir will kill them all. I don't charish the thought of them dieing but it may be the only way." His eyes flickered to Esme and away, "Three, we could speak with the werewolves and see if there is a chance of negotiating a treaty like the one we have with the Quielet Shape-shifters. Four, we leave right now." He met all of our eyes again, resting on Esme's. "Let's vote." He said and his voice seemed to echo all around me.

"Why should we leave? They're nothing but a pack of rancid animals Carlisle!" Rose spoke up first, fuming. "I say we contact the Volturi and let them deal with the dogs." She crossed her arms over her chest, her beautiful face was pissed off and full of determination.

"Getting the Volturi involved won't help anyone." Alice's musical voice said, "We should negotiate with them. Or at least try to. And if that fails, we can just leave." Her eyes never once moved from Jaspers movie-star face. Her voice was frightened.

Edward spoke then, "If we fight, I believe we will win but we will lose. They are just mutts, but also savage killers. We don't even know how many years of experience. If we fight we will win but at what cost? Who will we lose? Rosalie?" I saw Emmett cringe from my peripherals. "Alice?" It was Jaspers turn to cringe and grimace then. "Jacob?" I cringed this time along with Renesmee. Jake was still my best friend and I still hated to see him in pain. Edward kept talking, "Don't you see? If we fight someone will not be leaving with us. I am confident that we will win though but ... is it worth it?"

We all knew the answer to that. Hell no. We were a family. A weird, odd, extremely different family but a family nonetheless. The thought of losing one of us was ... horrid. To never see Rosalie's beauty in the morning sun and listen to her ramble on and on about the new GT Mustang ... to never receive another motherly hug from Esme ... to never be forced to go shopping with Alice ... to never brush my fingers through Edward's bronze hair- Stop right there! I cannot allow myself to think about Edward not existing. It hurts to much...

"We won't be fighting alone." Emmett said from the living room. I tore my eyes from my daughter to look at him. Was he serious? We can't involve the Quielet's in this! They have no experience fighting werewovles at all!

Emmett read my face and quickly said, "Come one Bells! Do you seriously think Sam is gonna stay out of this? Yeah right!"

I felt a slight sense of de ja vu.

I didn't say anything because I already knew that Sam would definitely _not _stay outta this.

We all sat in silence then and thought about our choices. I couldn't help but side with Rose. I didn't want to fight ... well, okay I would love to fight those damn dogs, but not at the price of one of my family members or one of the Quielet Shape-shifters. I didn't want to leave; Forks was my home. I didn't want to negotiate with the mongreals because I didn't want to have to be near them at all. Ever. But, I didn't want the Volturi in Forks. At all. I didn't know what to do and I had the sense that neither did anyone else.

Two minutes and twelve seconds later, Carlisle asks, "Are we ready to vote now?"

We all nod so he turns to Esme.

Esme looked like a mother whose child has just been diagnosed with cancer. "I vote that we leave." She apparently didn't want to give an explanation for her choice so Carlisle looked to Falcon who sat next to Esme.

"Negotiate." He said the word in a flat voice. His eyes were narrowed and still searched the green forest.

Carlisle nodded slightly before turning his head to Jasper, who sat next to Falcon. Jazz looked conflicted and I was curious so I read his thoughts. He didn't want to leave Forks and was thinking about negotiating but also thought about the hate between Vampires and Werewolves and knew how hard it would be for us all to live in peace with them. He looked long and hard at Alice, as usual, before answering.

"Negotiate." Carlisle was about to move on to Alice but Jazz continues speaking. "But we must be wary. If they show the slightest signal of attack then we need to either leave or be ready to fight." His eyes narrowed at the thought.

Carlisle nodded again and looked at Alice who was looking at Jazz. "Negotiate." Her silver bell voice rang loud and clear in the large dining room. I heard her hand find Jaspers under the table.

It was Rose's turn now and I could see that she had ben thinking about her previous decision.

She opened her full pink lips and said in her wind-chime voice, "I say we leave." Her face was utterly expressionless as shestared at her husband.

Carlisle looked to Jacob then. "We leave." I was shocked to hear this but one look at his face and knew that he must be thining about losing Renesmeeif it came to a fight. I could only see apart of his dark face as he looked into the wet forest. It had started to rain outside.

Before Carlisle even looked at her Nessie spoke, "Negotiate. I just got here and I won't be ready to leave anytime soon."

Carlisle nodded and looked to me, his face still grim. I swallowed and said, "We should negotiate." I wrapped my left arm around Renesmee's shoulders.

"Negotiate." Edward's velvet voice spoke softly. I turned and met his eyes then. His beautiful topaz eyes. I got lost in them and even then, I felt no peace.

Carlise stood straight up and murmured, "So, we negotiate with the werewolves."

**Cliff-hanger!!!!!!!! I know I'm evil. I would like to thank ikidikid for all the reviews! You rock!!!!  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8-  
Luna POV-

"I still think we should tell Seth." I stated, stubbornly.

Lucian and I were walking home in the woods. Ulrich was going to walk with us, he can be so protective, but once he realized that leeches were near his beloved Clarissa he refused to move from his tree. He just sat there and begged her to leave. He knew that going in there and dragging her out wouldn't solve anything. Yes, he actually considered it that. Anyways, Lucian and I were arguing whether or not we should go tell Seth that Riley in in the same building as a bunch of vamps.

"No way! Do you realize how crazy he'll go? He'd rip the school to shreds trying to get Riley outta there!" Lucian disagreed. His coal black hair had gotten wet in the rain and the curls hung in front of his eyes, straightened out to waves by the demanding water.

Lucian and I had Imprinted but it's not like how it is for Ulrich and Clarissa or any of the others. It's more like a friendship right now then a romance. We both know that we're probably heading in that direction but we don't talk about it. When we're both ready, we'll get married. We have talked about that ... skipping the whole dating thing. Why date when you already knew everything there is to know about the other person? Seriously, why? I mean it's not like we don't already spend all out time together right? It's not like we're looking for alone time, we can get alone time, together, whenever we want. So why go through the whole complicated dating phase when we really don't need to?

Almost on cue, we meet the cave right when the rain starts again.

The cave is our home. We came here eight years ago and found hundreds of little caves scattered all around these mountains. I instantly fell in love with the weather here and the terrain. Lucian, of course, loved anything I loved so he couldn't help but want to stay as well. My family has never stayed in one area for more than two years but we really feel safe here. Like nothing can touch us...

But now ... vamps have to come in and ruin everything. As usual.

I feel my anger start to boil inside me furiously, just begging to be let out. I swallow back the screams and hisses that are threatening to escape my tongue. Lucian can sense my fury and puts his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. It's not a romantic gesture, but a brotherly one. That's what he is right now too ... my brother. I'll admit that there have been feeling coming alive inside me nowadays; little fluttering spasms in my stomach that happen when he touches me, light-headiness when I breath in his sweet scent, a small smile that appears uncontrollably on my lips, the air gushing out of my powerful lungs when I notice his grace or finesse when he moves, the grin of genuine happiness when he walks in the room, the small color of pink that decorated my cheeks whenever spontaneously when he was around. I cannot help these things though ... I wish I could. I wish I could hold on to the perfect friendship that we have right here together. I don't want to lose what we have already! It just feels too soon is all...

OH NO! I can feel Lucian listening to my thoughts and reverie. Oh shit! Great! Just fucking brilliant! Now, he knows about all the feelings. Little feelings but feelings nonetheless! Ugh!

Being Imprinted with each our bond is much more powerful then any other two pack members who weren't Imprinted to each other. Being in a pack mean you have a strong sense of each others feeling, emotions, thoughts, likes, dislikes, etc. We can read and hear each others thoughts 24/7. We are always inside each others head and honestly it gets a little annoying at times. Many times. So, being Imprinted Lucian and I have such a strong bond that ... well, there isn't really a way to describe it. It's like your soul isn't just in your body but it's in there's. It's like you two share a soul in fact. Like you share a heart with that person, a mind, everything. You are connected in such a way that you really can't say no to it. You don't even want to say no to it.

Think about how difficult it's been for me, trying to keep those thoughts from my own Imprint! It was pretty damn hard that's for sure! And now he knows and ... and ... and what?

I can feel Lucian's eyes on my face but I keep mine locked on the colorful painting that Grace had made just yesterday. She really is a wonderful artist. The pretty colors all make my eyes dance even though I've seen this painting already. It's of her mother. I've never met the woman personally but seen her through Graces thoughts. Grace misses her mother more than anything else from her human life and I can't blame her. Her mother's dark brown skin contrasts strikingly with the flowers all around her. I recognize each flower; rose, Lily, rue, orchid, daffodil, petunia, primrose ...

I continue naming each flower in the beautiful canvase until Lucian finally pulls me from my thoughts.

"Wanna go hunt?" He asks me. I look at him then, at his kind, familiar face, and smile. I could always count on Lucian to make me feel better. I suspected that he would ask me about those little feelings I was getting about him and, of course, he didn't. He could sense that I desperately didn't want him to and he just didn't.

I don't have to say thanks, he can already sense it from my mind. The inaudible _Thank you _decorating each thought and feeling.

"Sure." I say beaming at him. He grins in return and and I feel my toes curl up without me telling them to. God damn it...

We barely get out of the cave when Clarissa is yelling at us in her motherly fashion.

_Don't even think about it! The others are on there way over to you and you are not to leave the cave until we are ALL together! _Her voice is full of worry and I can sense her fear for us. I frown, I didn't like it when she worried.

_Listen to Clarissa. We'll be home at 3:00. Wait for us. _Ulrich orders. He is so much like a father to us...

_We're on our way Clarissa, don't freak. Everything will be fine. The leeches probably won't stay here so you don't have to worry._ Bryn tries to reassure Clarissa but it doesn't seem to be working very well.

_We'll wait here then. You just watch Mom, everything will turn out just great. You'll see. _I say, in my head, to Clarissa. She smiles when I call her mom, like she usually does. She _is_ a mom to me and Lucian.

Lucian and I both walk back, deeper into the cave without saying anything. I am very much aware that his arm is still around my shoulders and, frankly, they haven't stopped tingling yet. Not the needles and pins feeling you get when your leg falls asleep or something but a warm, happy, comfortable tingling. Maybe tingling is the wrong word ... it's more like feather brushing my skin over and over again.

I can hear the faint, quick footsteps of my pack members. They won't be here for awhile though, they all decided to go to Canada for the day and hunt or steal some more furniture or clothes or something. Yes, I said steal. How else do we get beds? Get a job? Clarissa has a job teaching here but that's not nearly enough for all that we need. Not to mention that we eat a lot! And hunting dear, bears, squirrels, etc. can get a little aggravating. Not that it doesn't taste good! Just that it ruins your clothes afterwards and we don't have a washing machine. Only Lucian and I have beds. The rest either sleep on the dirt or in sleeping bags that we stole from some campers that we came across a few years back. Emily always offers us stuff to have but we always say no. She needs as much as she can get. Emily has two jobs, well three if you count being a mom. She works as a chief in this small dinner in Forks and she cleans houses and sews/taylors clothes for you. She makes us clothe all the time. I don't like accepting gifts from her but Clarissa always make me take whatever she gives me with a smile. I need clothes basically but the rest of them get to refuse whenever they want! It's not that I don't like Emily or that I'm not grateful, it's just that I don't like getting gifts. It makes me feel weak and needy. I'm a very independant person and I love making my own way. Even when I was just a little child I refused to let anyone else in the pack catch my own meat for me. That's one of the reason I'm such a good hunter, I've been practicing since I was a kid and madeseveral mistakes that I always make sure to learn from. But even being a good hunter, my clothes always end up getting dirty, ripped, torn, or just plain shredded.

Lucian and I are currently making our way towards our own cave. Our home is made up of several different linked caves. Each on of us has our own cave and there are more to spare too. Ours is barely even noticeablefrom the outside, nearly completely covered with plants and tall trees. We have a decent sized cave/bedroom. We both share the cave. Not for any romantic reason, just because it hurts to be away from each other. Literally. The closer we are, the more at peace we are. That's just the way it is.

I think about my pack then, my family. Lucian and I are very different from the rest of them. We were both born werewolves, were as they were all bitten. That's why our eyes are silver, rather than any normal color. Like Clarissa's blue eyes or Ulrich's green eyes. There hasn't been a born werewolf for over a thousand years. So everyone was really surprised when we showed up. And to have Imprinted on each other is even more odds of that are near to imposible. That's why we grow too. We will stop growing once we turn eighteen though. I don't know why it is eighteen and no one else really knows either, it's just that every other born werewolf before us stopped aging at eighteen so go figure.

We finally make it to our cave and I smile. I loved this room. Me and Lucian had spent months smoothing out all the rough edges on the walls and floor. It looked somewhat decent now. We had asked Grace if she could paint our room herself and she said that she would love to if she had the paint. Grace had used the last of it on the canvas of her mother.

Without asking me Lucian pulled me (for his arm was still around my should, sending little feathers brushing my skin wherever he touched me) to a make-shift dresser that was actually a big rock that we had flattened on top and the sides. Neither of us had chairs so we just stood as he picked up the stack of cars I had stolen from a Dollar Tree and began shuffling.

Without talking I moved to the other side while he dealt me my hand. There really wasn't any need for speaking between us; we were so attuned to each other, we knew everything we would say without even saying it. Just like I knew that he would want to play poker while we waited.

We played a few games, he beat me twice and then I beat him three times. He was pouting a little when the others got home. It was always hard to play these games with each other because we knew what cards the other person had, so we had to learn how to block our thoughts. It was extremely frustrating and totally difficult at first but over the years, it's gotten easier. You get used to having to block your thoughts when everyone can read your mind. You'd constantly be trying to keep at least one tings a secret, even it it's something like whether you have any ace's or not.

We put the cars back on the dresser and run to the main, largest cave. Everyone is gathered now, other than Clarissa and Ulrich.

I look at the faces and their expressions all range from wariness to fear to anxiousness.

Grace and Bryn were closest, their hands intertwined together. Next to them stood Rock and Katharina, their arms locked around each others waists. Next was Annabelle, who stood alone without an Imprint, her arms by her side and her face - fearless, as usual. Kane stood next to her with his Hope, their hands clasped together like Bryn and Graces. Seeing them all together made me notice that Lucians arm wasn't around my shoulders anymore and I felt a small pang of sadness. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eyes and I notice the others looking at me like I just grew a third eye. Apparently they didn't know about the little feelings either. Well, they obviously knew now.

_What the hell? _I thought to myslef as I reached for Lucians hand. His hand met mine half-way so I guessed that he must've been thinking the same thing. Good...

His hand was warm and comfortable in mine. I knew his hands very well. I've seen his hands rip the meat of bone from various animals, I've seen his hands sketch objects so well that they could have been a picture, just in black and white, I've seen his hand make snares in the forest for food, I've seen his hands crush a rock into powder, I've seen his hands run through his hair... These were hands I could trust. This was a _man_ I could trust.

I felt it then, like a changing in the air. The fluttering in my stomach that had started the moment our fingers touched, my heart skipped a beat, my breath stuttered, my head felt slightly dizzy and disoriented, and my toes curled. None of us spoke but all eyes were on me. I looked up and instantly my eyes found Lucians. He was watching me from his perepheals and I wondered for how long he had done this. Without my consent, I felt the corners of my lips curve up into a small shy smile and my cheeks felt oddly warm and I knew there would be a light red tint to them. My heart leaped for joy even when I knew that vicous vampire threatened to take away all my happines again at first chance.

*****(I was thinking about stopping the chapter right here but see how nice I can be ... haha just kidding people)*****

I dropped my eyes to the floor and stumbled around in my head trying to remember how to breath. What happened to my lungs? Did they fall away with all my sadness?

I was curious what Lucian was thinking about right then, if he had felt the change in me, if he had changed himself?

I would have frowned at the thought of my Lucian changing, but I was to full of ... of what? Happiness? No, that wasn't strong enough of a word to describe how I felt right now. I would have looked into his mind but was too nevous about what I'd find. What if he still saw me as the sister as he did before? What if he didn't want me like how I suddenly wanted him? I closed down on my mind hard, making sure none of then, not even Lucian, could read my thoughts. Good. Now, maybe I can sort all this out without them listening in like a bunch of eavesdroppers.

Did I really think about Lucian that way now? Can it happen that fast? At first it was just little feelings and now it's ... what? Love? I am so confused...

I look at Katharina with desperation is my eyes. She knows I hate it when peaple stare at me so she changes the subject after a few more minutes of gawking at me.

I don't know what she said or what she did but she said something that got all their attention back on her. Lucian kept staring at me though from the corner of his silver eyes. His silver eyes...

My smile widened until my teeth were showing.

We stood there just staring at each other from the corner of our eyes. Not metting each other face to face from fear of what we'd find, but at the same time wanting so desperatly to see each other fully.

We stood like that for what could have been hours but felt like only seconds. World War III could have started and I don't think either of us would've noticed ... or cared.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I know the first chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger sorry! Don't worry though the answers will come but first you must RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-

My daughter's beautiful laughter filled the car like tiny bubbles of happiness. I hear Jacob give a throaty laugh in clear response to hers. I smiled; feeling completely content with my life.

Nessie was now eight years old but she had the physical appearance of eighteen and you had to be blind to see the crush she had obviously formed on Jake. This didn't really bother me as much as it once had but she now had the physical appearance of an eighteen year old and Jake was obviously not pressuring her into anything. Edward was still having trouble of course but he never stopped then from being together.

They had already had two dates but it still didn't seem official yet to Renesmee. She didn't think she was his girlfriend officially until he actually kissed her. Their first date Jacob didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek and Nessie's face was drawn in disappointment when she stepped inside the house. I felt a little sorry for her then. Her second date though Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and I watched from the behind the curtains (while not feel the least bit of guilt) as she blushed uncontrollably and I silently apologized for passing down that embarrassing gene to her.

We were almost to school now and it was another overcast day in Forks. I looked up to the sky as tiny droplets of rain slowly began to fall and I had to admit … it was good to be back.

After the situation with the Volturi eight years ago my family decided that it was time to leave. People were bound to notice that none of the Cullens were aging and we all knew it was bound to happen sometime. Jake had come with us and the rest of his pack went back to Sam, excluding Leah. Jake allowed her to stay with him as his only pack member and she roamed wherever she wished. I was pleased to hear how much more content she was nowadays. Jacob had recently informed me that Leah had in rolled in a community college and paid for it herself. She's also been taking yoga classes and anger management sessions and that she hasn't phased in weeks but still has trouble with her temper.

Anyways, we had all left Forks for eight years and now we were back. This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for our newest family member, Falcon. I looked at Falcon out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the passenger seat wearing torn jeans and a plain with tee-shirt; his jacket was in the back but it wasn't like he would need it. His sandy blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes and his lips were set in a casual smile. Falcon has the ability to change ones appearance and even their voice. For instance, I currently have blue eyes, straight red hair, which was currently pulled up in a messy bun, gold freckles that spread across my cheeks and nose and he had also changed my voice to sound much more like Alice's high soprano voice than my real one, and I was three inches taller than my real height. Now, in reality I have curly dark brown hair, golden eyes just like the rest of my family minus my daughter, no freckles. Falcon has changed all of our appearances so we can come back to our one true home and be really happy. We also had to change our names though so in public my name is Marissa Lee Green. I for one didn't really like the name all too much but I couldn't decide one anything else so Marissa it is. Falcon of course didn't have to change his appearance at all; he's never once been to Forks or Washington State for that matter. But he did change his eyes from topaz to a warm brown. He was posing as Jakes brother. Also instead of seeing tall, dark, and happy Jake I say Clayton Banks. Clayton had sandy blond hair, just like Falcon, and brown eyes which were the same color or Jacobs. Falcon had changed Jakes height down to 6'4 which was still pretty tall but compared to how tall he was before it was a major shortening and he had also make Jake more lean so his muscles, while still prominent under his new white skin, were more like Edwards. He had altered his voice also so that it wasn't as deep but more along the lines of Falcon's voice.

I look in my rear view mirror at Jake and my daughter but instead of seeing Nessie I see Vanessa Hope Green. We had decided for her public name to be Vanessa because we found that Nessie could also be a suitable nickname for one named Vanessa. Vanessa also had red hair but hers flowed down her back in gently rolling waves. Her eyes were a dark brown, from afar they looked black, and she was one inch taller than her real height. We were pretending to be sisters and Rosalie and I am twins. Falcon had made it so we both looked exactly alike, the only difference between us was that her voice was only slightly deeper than mine and her eyes were sky blue whilst mine were more like a sapphire.

Falcon had also made Alice look completely different. Her small petite size had been stretched and now she stood at a lovely 5'10. Her spiky black hair had turned sandy blond, just slightly darker than Falcons, and her eyes had changed from topaz to brown. Her hair had also been grown out, in about two seconds, to rach her elbows. Her pixy face was morphed to resemble Falcon and Jakes new face because she would be playing their sister. Her public name is Ashley Jessica Banks. I could tell she was having fun with the new appearance; she probably saw it as a whole new outfit.

Rosalie was pretending that her name was Liana Constance Green. Edward's public name is Bill Jonathon Foltz and Emmett's is Chris James Foltz and Jasper's public name is Jordan Michael Foltz. They were all pretending to be brothers and all had black curly hair, a slight tan, and beautiful green eyes. Emmett was no longer appeared as burly as he had before and Jasper seemed too had gotten shorter. Edward had gotten more buff and he seemed taller also.

The story that we all had to memorize, which was easy since we're all either vampire or half vampire other than Jake who had to recite it to himself a couple times, was that Mathew Green (Carlisle) and his wife Ann Green (Esme), had adopted Bill, Chris, and Jordan Foltz when they were all very young. Liana and Marissa are twins and were both seniors along with Chris, Jordan Foltz, and Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton Banks. Falcon, Ashley, and Clayton came into the picture when Mathew's cousin died and they had no other family to go to. Vanessa Green is also Mathew and Ann's biological daughter and she, along with Bill Foltz and Clayton Banks, are juniors.

I could see Forks High coming into view. Nessie squealed in excitement and Jake laughed at her anticipation. Falcon, Jake, and Nessie had all been laughing and sharing jokes all morning. Falcon was a riot and he had quickly befriended Jake and Renesmee and was hastily growing on all of us also. I thought back to the first time we all first met him…

_-Flashback 1 year ago-_

_The burn in my throat grew in anticipation as I neared on my prey. The deer was chewing on some grass and he slowly raised his neck and looked cautiously around but it was far too late to be cautious. I lunged at him, seeing nothing but his large neck. And then the deer was gone, something large had swooped down and tackled him away from me. I growled. Why hadn't I noticed that someone else was near? I quickly landed on the ground gracefully and turned to face the intruder. I crouched and prepared myself to yell for Jasper if I need him; Edward had stayed home this hunting trip to watch Renesmee with Jacob. I warning snarl built in my chest and ripped its way out of me. The man who had stolen my dinner dropped the drained deer and turned to face me. He had a small trickle of blood at the right corner of his mouth and his sandy blond hair partly covered his left eye. He crouched instantly and a small growl came from him. I hissed. He seemed to realize what he was doing then and warily stood up from his crouch and said, "Sorry for snagging your meal from you, I didn't really notice you there until I hear you snarl." He said with a slight English accent. Well, we were in England. _

_When I didn't reply or move at all he stated, "My name is Falcon." He had a strong voice, not quite as deep as either Emmett's or Jakes though. _

_He cleared his throat when I still refrained from moving or speaking, "And yours is?" He held out his hand. _

_I finally stood from my crouch and cautiously walked towards him and grasped his hand in mine shaking it._

_"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen." My wind chime voice still surprised me sometimes. I smiled a little shy and dropped my mental shield so Edward could momentarily hear my thoughts and realize the situation. After I was sure he understood everything I placed my shield firmly back in place. He let go of my hand. _

_Instantly then I was surrounded by my family, excluding Nessie and Jake. Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist while Carlisle walked up calmly and shook hands with Falcon. "Hello," his gentle voice greeted him. _

_Carlisle introduced us all to Falcon and we seemed to immediately click. It was like he was part of the family all along and he had just gone one a short vacation and now he was back. When we were sure we could trust him, with major reassurance from Edward, Alice, and Jasper, we introduced him to my daughter and to Jacob._

_-End of flashback-_

I was brought out of my memory when we pulled up into Forks High. I heard Nessie squeal again as she jumped out of the car with Jake. Falcon did the same and as did I. I closed the door of my dark blue Chrysler 300 that Rosalie had purchased for me as a Christmas present 2010. I liked the car but still had to admit that I missed my truck. Rosalie had taught me a little about cars.

I heard Edwards new black Volvo pull up into the parking space next to mine. He had gotten the new black Volvo when I crashed his old silver Volvo. I will have you know that it was never intentional I just got carried away with the speed and well … crashed. Edward was upset but as usual he wouldn't blame me at all. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before we began walking towards the main office. I had to silently remind myself that this was Edward even though he really didn't look anything like himself. I looked behind myself to see Jacob hesitantly put his arm around Renesmee shoulders and her cheeks turn scarlet.

Nessie wasn't really as shy as I was but she did blush at everything like I did. I saw how perfect they looked together even when they didn't actually look like each other at all. Thinking about love obviously brought my attention to Edward and I looked up at him and smiled to myself. Could things get even more perfect?

I could hear Emmett making a joke about Nessie's blushing and heard Jake heroically stand up for her which, I knew even with turning to see, made her blush even more.

Absentmindedly I began humming my lullaby and thought idle about how I felt a little sorry for Falcon. He had no one like how I had my Edward. Just like Edward was before I came here, he was all alone and surrounded by other people in love. I wondered if this bothered him at all. I'll have to ask Edward about it later.

I could also hear Rosalie talking to Falcon about cars and Emmett joking with Jasper. Alice giggled and I wondered for a moment what the joke was.

When we entered the main office we saw that Ms. Cope was still working here. She hadn't changed much, a few more wrinkles around the mouth and crowfeet at the eyes but that was all. She didn't look up when we all entered and we had to crowd in the small area that they provided outside of the desks that the secretaries used.

Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope looked up from her computer screen. She arched a red brow.

"Hello, I am Marissa and this is my family," I paused a moment to let that sink in, she looked like she was having a slow morning, and then continues, "we're new here."

Finally she moved and shuffled through some papers until she found what we needed.

"Ah! Here we go now … let's see," she said as she studied the paper for a moment, "Yes, here we are. Okay then."

She handed me the papers and showed us the best routes to each class room on one of the maps she handed to me then she pointed to another paper and said that we all had to get our teachers to sign these after each class and bring them back at the end of school. "I hope you all have a nice day. Good luck." She said with an encouraging smile.

We thanked her politely and hustled out of the tin space. It was crowded in there!

We all looked at our schedules then. Renesmee shared each one of her classes with Jake and five of her classes with Edward. I had every class with Alice and Jasper. I had Rosalie and Emmett for biology, P.E, Spanish and English class but that was it along with lunch, and I also Falcon in Calculus, P.E, and biology plus lunch. Sadly I didn't have lunch with Nessie and Jake but I did have it with Edward. I partly thought it would be good for Nessie to get to interact with normal teens but I was also a nervous wreck. What if the other kids were mean to her? What if they hated her? What if she didn't like school after all? But I knew that the first two questions were preposterous. No one could resist Renesmee. Period. The last question however, we would just have to wait and see how it all plays out.

When it was time to head off to class I snuck a quick sweet kiss with Edward and then walked off with Alice skip next to me and Jasper. They were both holding hands. Falcon walked off in the other direction because he had another class with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rain had stopped falling now and everything was wet. The grass and leaves seemed to have a coating around them that made them shine more and luminously move in the gentle wind.

"It's good to be back." Alice stated serenely and she was absolutely right. Being back in Fork had put everyone in a peaceful mood and I wondered if part of that was due to Jasper. From the corner of my eyes are gazes met and it was like he already knew what I was thinking. But instead of answering me at all her just averted his new green eyes to Alice and smiled a special smile that one only rarely saw on occasion; this smile he kept exclusively for Alice.

I was still looking at him and reminded myself internally to thank Falcon again later on. The only way to recognize each other was by sent and the way we all moved. We had been practicing on being human and looking human but it was hard to not be so abnormally graceful and lithe. I was still working on tripping purposefully every now and then as were the rest of my family. Emmett always made a few cracks on how much easier it was for me to accidentally trip on purpose and, while I didn't want to admit it, it kinda was.

Other students were starting to arrive now and the three of us tried to ignore the stares and gazes that followed us everywhere like a bad shadow. From my peripherals I saw a boy who looked to be trying to work up the courage with his friends to walk up to us. I frowned. This would be bad; while I felt completely in control and didn't really feel any bloodlust at the time I still didn't like pushing my limits.

I moved my bag from my left shoulder to my right as a makeshift barrier between me and the humans. I know it was silly but it did make me feel better.

Finally arriving at my first class of the day, walking at human pace was making me impatient, we all took seats next to each to each other with Jasper in the middle. We sat silently and waited for class to begin. The student pooled in and took up each desk and I felt a small burning in my throat but ignored it. The girl in front of me smelled like cinnamon and sugar, the scent reminded my of Christmas with Renee when she would bake my favorites-sugar cookies and cinnamon sticks. Venom came to my mouth instantly but I swallowed the bile back. She had kind blue eyes and dimples popped out on her cheeks whenever she smiled at a joke or comment madeby one of her fellow piers. Her long raven black hair was in little curls that fell down her back tenderly that reminded me of Renesmee's curls. Her skin was a creamy tan color. She was very pretty. When she felt my eyes on her she turned and noticed me for the first time. She smiled a small shy smile and I smiled in return; I didn't want to be rude.

She held out her hand and introduced herself as Riley Jones.

"Hello, I'm Marissa." I said shaking her hand and smiling.

She processed the information and I saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're the new kids!" She stated looking at Jasper and Alice also now.

"Yes, we're new here." Jasper said in a polite tone his brown eyes wary.

"So, where are you from?" Riley asked trying to be nice and not shrink away like her instinct told her to. I thought about how much Nessie would like her.

"England," I answered for us. It was true that we did just come back from England. It was nice there and had many rainy days so we felt fine but never completely happy like we were here.

Riley's eyes lit up at my statement. "Really? I'm going there this summer to stay with my dad." Her voice held much excitement and anticipation but not an ounce of envy but just a bit of nervousness. "Did you like it there?" She asked her eyes resting on mine.

"Yeah it was great. It's very nice there and I'm sure you'll love it. My family certainly did!" I said smiling encouragingly.

"My dad moved there just a few weeks ago. He travels all over the world because he's a writer and he just has the money to do just that I guess. He really does love traveling but I miss him sometimes." Her voice was a little sad now and had much longing in her eyes. I knew how she felt, not being able to see your father whenever you wished.

She blushed about admitting that bit of information with people she just met. Her blush wasn't as red as mine was nor as red as Nessie's but it still looked cute on her while I tried to ignore the sudden fire in the throat and I felt Jasper tense next to me. I averted my eyes from the blood pooling in her face quickly and the teacher walked.

I didn't recognize the teacher however. Instead of Mr. Varner we had a young woman named Clarissa Young. She was subbing for Mr. Varner. Oh. She looked to be about Emse's age and her short black hair that was so dark there appeared to be purple and blue highlights in it but I could tell there weren't. I heard her swallow and wondered if she were nervous or something. Strands of her hair were falling out of the low pony tail she had. She was tall, very tall. As in, Jacob Black tall and I wondered idly if she was a few inches taller than him like how she looked. One could easily tell that she was muscular but in a feminine way and her eyes were a creepy blue. Not like mine or Rosalie's or Riley's blue eyes though; Mrs. Young's eyes seemed to almost glow like a beautiful gemstone in the light and they even glittered every now and then and they contrasted greatly with her dark hair and black feather-duster eye lashes. She wrote her name on the board and I noticed, from my seat in the back of the class, how long and delicate her fingers were. Her skin was all cream and roses. And she had on a cardigan sweater over some comfortable looking jeans. She started off her lecture with an ice breaking joke about how gray it was outside but I wasn't totally listening.

My mind was completely captured by her eyes. They were so gorgeous it was almost inhumanly! I immediately felt self conscious when her eyes landed on me and it was like she was staring into my very soul. I tore my eyes from her penetrating gaze and stared at my hands on the desk in front of me. I looked up shyly and found her still staring at me with her nose flared and her face flushed, but still she smiled kindly like a mother to her child at me. She quickly composed her face and launched into a lecture that I didn't listen to; I already knew everything that they were going to try to teach me.

I looked at Jasper and his green eyes were scrutinizing Mrs. Young intensely.

I bit my lip. Something felt very odd here. My muscles had tensed the second Mrs. Young had walked into the room. Venom had pooled in my mouth and I didn't notice that I was growling so quiet I was sure none of the other students had heard but I felt Jasper kick my chair and I stopped and gave him a guilty smile which he didn't return but just kept staring at Mrs. Young and I felt kinda bad for her. It must feel off having some strange vampire boy glare at you. I should know how that feels…

I was thinking about Edward, my love, when I heard my name called.

"Marissa Green, Jordan Foltz, and Ashley banks." Mrs. Young called our names distinctly and continued, "I would like to say on behalf of your class, welcome to Forks." Her voice was both kind but wary. Why? This human was confusing me.

I hadn't been breathing this whole time but I took a breath then and a hiss escaped my lips before I clamped then together tightly. My nose was on fire! My nostrils flared as the air is self seemed to burn them. The whole class was staring at me and my brother and sister.

"Thank you." We all said together. I say Alice from the corner of my eyes that her hands were balled into fists that were much bigger than they normally would have been. I also saw that Jasper had been biting his tong and gripping the sides of his chair. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and I saw his grip lessen the lightest amount. It would be bad to start off our first year back in Forks by breaking school property, even though it was the middle of the school year.

I couldn't have been anymore tense. My muscles were so stiff that I thought they might brake but of course they didn't hurt at all. Being a vampire had its advantages…

Mrs. Young smiled back at us like she couldn't see how stiff and coiled up we were. I tried to look smile in return but it turned out more like a grimace.

For the rest of the class Mrs. Young spoke to us about calculus and I realized that she really was a good teacher … but something about her still made me want to … to what? Kill her? The thought brought a smile to my face and my lip curled. I gasped slightly. I have never drunk from a human and I wasn't going to start now. I bit down hard on my tong and clasped my hands together on the desk a bit too hard and it sounded like rocks being smacked together. Something was wrong with this human and I was most certainly going to find out what….

**Tell me what you all think! How do you like it so? What do you think of Falcon? What about Mrs. Young?  
Just to clarify everything ... in my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield. Renesmee can project images and thoughts into others minds but she still has to be touching them, but she is working on not having to, and she can read minds btu she can turn it off whenever she needs to and it takes a lot of energy outta her to do so. **

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first! I'm trying to update as much as possible! RATE & REVIEW!!!! :)**

Chapter 2-

The rest of my classes went by in a blur until lunch. I grabbed my tray off the cool silver counter and began filling it up with food. Alice stood next to me and, without looking, she picked up numerous varieties of food from the counter. I recognized the blank stare in her eyes and didn't say anything until we all sat down at the only empty table in the cafeteria.

I noticed Riley sitting with two other girls and one other boy. The boy was having noticeable trouble with keeping his eyes away from Rosalie, even though Falcon had altered her appearance she was still drop-dead gorgeous. The majority of the females in the bland cafeteria shot us all envious glares though but I noticed Riley just look at me with a friendly smile playing on her pink lips. I wold definitely have to introduce her to Renesmee.

I was looking at the awed expressions of several teenagers as we walked by when I dared to take a quick breath and a feral, but semi quiet, snarl escaped me. I was doing bad at keeping the vampire habits down. My nostrils flared again as the same horrid smelling fire entered my nose. Ugh! What was that? It smelled like ... well, just plain bad! Like there was no word to describe the disgusting scent that seemed to pollute the very air around me. I looked to Rosalie who shared my lunch along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Falcon, and my beloved Edward who came up behind me to wrap an arm around my waist and kiss my hair without stopping our walk to the other side of the cafeteria. I looked at his face and it was strained; his nostril flared and his eyes were squinted into slits, his teeth were clamped tightly together and his back was tense. His lip curled slightly as we neared a table with only two teens sitting at.

I looked at the two teens, a boy and a girl, and I noticed that they're eyes were an exquisite gray, almost silver really, that shined in the light just like four small silver orbs. I also noticed that they both were gripping that table like it was a life line and the boy sat awkwardly - half sitting half standing. His chair was not moved from under the table but his butt wasn't touching it at all. His knees were bent and it looked like he had frozen in the process of getting up. The girl had her hand, the one not gripping the edge of the table, on his shoulder like she was trying to hold him down. Both of their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful and the girl looked doubled over on herself as if she was trying to not vomit. Our eyes locked for a split second and I swore I heard her growl but I also released my own hiss first. Edward snarled back at her and I elbowed him in the rib. That's when the boy stood up all the way and the girl hand fell away when his shoulder was out of reach. He bared his teeth and looked like he was about to crouch but then the girl stood up abruptly and dragged him off. I watched warily as they left with narrowed eyes. I hadn't noticed that Edward and I had stopped walking to stare at the boy and girl before but now Edward pushed me forward with his arm like a vice grip around my waist.

I looked behind me and was happy to see that no one showed any notice at the scene. We made it to our table after everyone else and they all had tense narrowed expressions. Emmett's was just excited though but it switched to wary anytime his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"Who were they?" I spat the words, shattering the silence. I was surprised with myself but couldn't deny that I already hated the odd boy and girl. Alice was the one who answered my question.

"Werewolves," she stated matter of fact. Her face was grim with determination and the far-away look kept creeping into her eyes and then fading out. "I couldn't seen them though ... and I didn't smell them until Calculus with that Mrs. Young." She all but snarled the name.

I knew something was wrong with Mrs. Young! She's a werewolf! Well, then problem solved we'll just have to discuss the treaty with them and ... my happy thoughts stopped when I scrutinized their expressions again. Oh.

"By werewolf you mean ... not Quilete?" I squeaked. I had only heard of the _real_ werewolves once and never thought much of them at all.

Edwards arm tightened and he leaned over me slightly.

"What do we do?" I asked. I for one honestly had no clue.

Jasper answered this time, "I don't think we can do anything right now, what with all the other students. We don't want anyone getting hurt," his eyes flashed to Alice, "I vote that we wait until after school and then go home and tell Carlisle."

The rest of us all agreed, even though Emmett did grudgingly make a few comments about having to wait to bust some dog heads. I rolled my eyes, he was always up for a fight, but I could still feel the nervousness in them. My thoughts instantly went to Nessie and I frantically asked Edward, "Is Renesmee alright?"

"She's fine love, the _dogs_are going to Mrs. Young now their speaking together and ..." his voice trailed of and his brow furrowed in concentration. I noticed how when he said 'Mrs. Young' his voice seemed to break and a small hiss escaped his lips. We were all speaking to low and fast for humans to notice.

"What is it?" I asked worried by his expression. Even though his features were all completely different I could still sense that this was _my_ Edward.

"It's hard to hear them." He said in one breath. He looked very annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked. He didn't look any happier about the werewolves as the rest of us which actually surprised me a little. He was always in a better mood than the rest of us.

"It's strange, like their thoughts have holes in them. Like I'm only getting bits and pieces of what their thinking. It is aggravating ... like I'm reading a book but some scratched out every other sentence and tore out pages." Edward grumbled, clearly disgruntled about this.

"Well, the are filthy mongrels, they probably don't think right anyway." Rosalie said. She sniffed but then grimaced for the werewolf scent was still in the air.

This new information only made the rest of us more wary. I looked at Rosalie, the most protective member of our family, and she looked so tense I thought she might break into a million pieces if she moved. It was as if someone had sculpted the most beautiful woman in the world but made her obviously furious and just plain mad.

I thought back to the boy and girl and replayed the scene between us in my mind. They both looked far too young to be either senior or junior. Most likely freshman. The girl had short blond hair that feel just to her jaw line and stuck out in funny directions that reminded me of Alice's hair. Thick honey blond eye lashes framed her piercing silver eyes. Her skin was white but not even close to as pale as ours. Her cheeks looked like someone had implanted pink rose petals under her skin but her face turned chalk white when she met my eyes. The boy had short coal black hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. His brown eyelashes framed his silver eye which were in the light at the time and shined brightly. I mean literally shined and glowed! They were beautiful but something about them made me want to tear his throat out. I laughed darkly at the thought but didn't feel guilty this time. He had a cute button nose and honestly he was just plain adorable he could probably pass as a vampire if it weren't for his eyes and the smell. The same went for the girl. I remembered how her hair looked like actual sunshine even in the fluorescent lighting and how her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were a perfect pink double curve and her teeth were extraordinarily white and straight. If only I hadn't only seen her teeth when she growled at me and Edward. **-if you want a more visual of how the boy and girl look like then watch Bridge to Terabithia. My characters look exactly like the main characters of that movie. I will try to upload pictures on my profile soon- **I had trouble believing that they were in high school though...

"Have you gotten any information from the mutts Eddie?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile but seriousness colored his eyes.

Edward growled, he hated the nickname, but answered anyway, "No, nothing useful that is. Just that Mrs. Young is also a werewolf and ... Oh! They are a pack. Hmmmm ... that's unusual, usually werewolves only travel alone..." His voice trailed off again concentrating with all his might.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3!!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions for the future in this story are welcome! :)**

Chapter 3-

We didn't see the werewolf boy or girl but I did see Mrs. Young walking in the hall way. She smiled at me which for some reason made me furious! I growled at her and was going to confront her (for what? smiling?) but Jasper out a restraining hand on my shoulder and sent me a wave of calm. It worked a little but irritated me. His power was amazing but to feel something when you don't really want to feel it is just plain aggravating, if that even makes nay sense at all...

"Damn dog." I muttered as I passed her. I couldn't help myself! They just made me ... angry? No. A better word would be ... well, I honestly can' think of a word that describes the amount of dislike I felt for them. I know this dislike was in vain though, what did they ever do to me? But for some reason I couldn't make myself care enough to even try to be nice to them. I looked behind me and saw her staring back at me. She didn't look embarrassed when I caught her though she just continued to stare. Her face didn't look hurt or sad or even angry she just looked like she understood me. Like she already knew everything about me and had decided to forgive me for being so rude. I met her piercing blue eyes and felt a shudder go through me as they seemed to bore into mine. One corner of her mouth turned up in an attempt to smile again and her right hand raised slightly like she was going to wave but then her eyes landed on Jasper and Alice and she turned and walked away, as she turned I saw a fathomless amount of sorrow enter her eyes, such deep sadness that I actually felt guilty for a moment. I wondered why she left when I remembered I hated her. I looked at Jazz and Alice and they both were watching her leave. Jasper's nostril flared, his teeth were bared and a feral growl was streaming from him, unending and down right terrifying, and his hands were balled into massive fists. Alice's hand were curled into claws and her eyes were narrowed into slits, her head was bowed slightly and her nose was scrunched up. I had to remind myself again that this was Alice, not just because of her new appearance but also because of the expression. I had never seen Alice look so ... so ... uncivilized!

We had stopped walking to stare at the werewolf teacher but I soon realized that we were the only ones in the blande hallway now.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I said giving them both a little push in the direction of biology.

We began walking again and I noticed how Jazz slightly leaned over Alice in a protective stance. Alice paind no mind to it but I was sure she had wasn't oblivious to it. Watching them made me miss Edward...

Thinking about Edward reminded me of what he said at lunch right before he left for his calculus class.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone seemed frozen to the spot; no one moved. We all stared at each other though and I spread my shiels onto them wanting to know what they were thinking. _**(In my story Bella can hear other people's thoughts but only if they are under her shield, she realized this soon after Breaking Dawn) **

_"Fucking dogs! How dare they threaten my family?" Rosalie was thinking about the outcomes of a fight between us and the werewolves. She is the most protective member of our family. _

_"Alright! I hope we can get a good fight going with the mutts!" Emmett's thoughts kept switching back and forth between prayers for a fight and protectiveness of his Rose, "Damn dogs better not come within a 1,000 miles of my Rosalie..." _

_Jasper was going over strategies about fighting werewolves in his mind but he never took his green eyes off Alice. I saw how their hands fit together so perfectly, even when they didn't have these odd, new appearances._

_"We'll have to tell Carlisle right when we get home, maybe we should tell him now. We could call him. But he probably won't answer ... it's hard to get Carlisle away from his work." Alice's thoughts were mostly about planning. Her eyes kept flickering to Jazz and away; she knew that if we fought not all of us would live, even if it were only three werewolves which she, for some reason, doubted._

_"Uno, dose, tres, quatro, sinco, siese, ocho, nueve..." Falcon's thoughts surprised me. He wasn't thinking about the werewolves at all! After he reached 25, 050 in Spanish he began counting in Korean, then German, then Italian, then French, then Chinese, then Taiwan, then Hawaiian, then Japanese, then Norwegian... I stopped listening after awhile even though I still didn't understand._

_Edward was going over every fact he had every leaned about werewolves and another part of his mind was keeping track on the werewolf boy and girl. Apparently they were leaving. We watching, from their point of view, as they climbed through the window of Mrs. Young's class room. I could tell what Edward meant when he said aggravating. It was like we were only getting one or two worded sentence from them. Before they could give me a headache (if vampires could get headaches) I left his mind._

_I stopped listening to them but kept my shield over them, just in case. _

_Students were starting to leave now, heading off to class, and we all silently and gracefully picked up our trays (which were still filled with food) and began walking to the trashcans. We all threw away our untouched food and, still silent, placed our tray on the silver counter on top of everyone else's. _

_There were still some other teenagers here so Edward pulled me off to the side and said, "Bella, I don't want you to worry about the dogs," he began tentatively and I nodded so he continued, "We'll figure this all out soon enough but until then I think you should keep your shield over us all." He stopped serious._

_I smiled a little playfully at him, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "I'm already on it." I leaned up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cold, hard lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely over too fast. Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking off. _

_I watched him walk away until Alice pulled on my arm and practically dragged me to the cafeteria doors before letting go. Jasper kept pace with us and his hand left Alice's only to wrap around her tiny waist. _

_I breathed out of habit but then stopped when the air left my nose on fire and my mouth filled with venom. _

_Fifthly mongrels..._

_-End of flashback-_

**Tell me what you guys think! Do you like how it's going? What do you think of Falcon and why was he being so careful with his thoughts? RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 part1-  
Clarissa Young's POV-  
Set when Clarissa Young first meets Bella, jasper, and Alice in class-

I ran faster, if I didn't hurry I would be late!

Principal Hale had asked me to sub for Mr. Varner for the week I, of course, said yes. Usually I would politely say no but I could tell from his voice that he needed me to. Well, it was break for my kindergartners anyway. I felt sad for Mr. Varner too. His wife had just passed and he just had a horrible stroke. Maybe I could bake him a pie or something to make him feel better...

Normally, I would be teacher kindergarten at the Quilet Elementary School but they got out for Christmas break last week. I was lucky I got that job though, the Quilete shape shifters are very territorial. But we made a truce and I got to spend five days a week with little children, of course it took seven years to gain their trust enough to let me on their land but I'm happy nonetheless. For some people that would sound horrible but I personally love it. Their happy faces whenever I bring in a new activity for us to...

I skid to a stop in the back of Forks High. It's hard to tell this is a school. It's really just a bunch of small, brick buildings all bundled together. If this were my school I would add some color to the walls. Maybe give the kids a few weeks off and let them help paint school colors or something.

I look down at myself and frown. My outfit is ruined. Usually I would not care but it's not really good to go to work soaking wet. Darn rain...

I rush to the side of build 5 and sneak in through the girls bathroom window after checking to make sure it's empty. I hurry into the stall and change clothing. The first thing you learn when being a werewolf: always have a spare set of clothes on you. I fold my wet clothes up and place them into my duffel bag that I didn't go anywhere without. Not being able to stop myself before, I shake my head much like a dog and my chin length black wet black hair get water over everything. I know, it's silly but it worked on getting most the water out of my hair. I pulled out a small towel I kept in one of the side pockets of my dark blue duffel bag and dry my hair the rest of the way. It was still a little wet so I pulled it back in a pony tail at the nap of my neck with a rubber band. It would hurt trying to get the rubber band out of my hair later but I didn't care. I left the stall and looked at my water proof watch. I had a little time before I hate to go teach calculus. All that worrying about being late for nothing...

I stared at myself in the long mirror of the girls bathroom. My skin had always been pale but my cheeks always had a strange light pink undertone. I had a beauty mark right above my upper lip, on the right side. My lips were a soft pink color. My scary blue eyes were framed by think black lashes that brushed my face when I looked down or when my eyes widened. Being a werewolf had made me tall. I couldn't even see the top of my head in the mirror.

Being a werewolf had also made me stronger than the average human but I didn't know if I was as strong as vampires when i wasn't phased. My kind gets stronger and stronger though as we get closer to the full moon. Even so we are just as strong as say the Quilete shape shifters and we grow stronger than them everyday with the f-full moon coming up.

A shudder passed through. Only a few more weeks before the nest f-f-f-full moon. I stutter over the words because it just means more pain for my family ... more pain for Ulrich **(pronounced Ull-rick. The ull is like in Full. I hope that made it easier)** I shuddered again and my heart skipped a beat. I would rather die than have him go through the pain of the full m-m-moon.

I stop thinking about _it_because I was I swear I was about to star hyperventilating. Ulrich cannot be in pain. I can't stand it. No his pain. I would take his pain away and just suffer through it along with my own if I could...

It's time to go teach now. I walk calmly out of the rest room and head off to my class. The halls are filled with young teenagers. I tower over them and try to ignore the stares. One girl catches my eye though. Luna? Shouldn't she be in history? I notice Lucian behind her. Leaning over her slightly. It's so cute how protective he is of her! Even though it's nothing romantic between them and their Imprint, not yet at least.

Yes, my kind has Imprinting also; just like the Quilete shape shifters. Boy, was that shock! Of course we had only came across one shape shifter before; Grace. But she had imprinted with Bryn so we all thought that it was just because Bryn was a werewolf. Grace does not shape shift into a large wolf like the Quileteshowever, she morphs into a mighty horse-sized lioness. We met Grace in Africa a few hundred years back. She was with her pride **(A pride is pack of lions and lionesses)** but left once she met Bryn.

Luna motions me over to her and Lucian. I don't have to move my body or shuffle me feet out of the way of students; they all give me a wide range of room. Their instincts are telling them _Keep away! Don't get to close! Be careful! _It is understandable.

I reach them. I was going to ask why they weren't in class but the urgency in their eyes makes me frantic, "What's wrong?" I asked, looking them over for and injuries. They were like my children. Instinctively, put myself between them and the other students. No harm is allowed to come to my family. I won't allow it.

Lucian smirked at my expression and said, "Don't freak _Mom,_"his voice was playful and a little sarcastic but his eyes were serious.

Luna answered all my questions with one word then, "Vampires." Her musical voice was strained.

My automatic reaction: body tense, jaw clench, eyes narrow, brow furrow**(HAHA the rhymes...)** nails extend, and teeth bare. I couldn't help it.

I slapped myself internally to come back into rationality and retracted my claw like nails. I took several deep breaths before I spoke again.

"How many?" I ask them, trying my hardest not to growl.

"We're not sure..." Luna's voice trailed off thinking.

"We only saw one but there was a Quilete shape shifter with him and a girl who smelled ... different." Lucian said, he was looking at the crowd of teenagers which we quickly dissipated. I frowned, he was very protective ... especially of Luna.

I looked away then. I had to get to my class but I didn't know how much danger Luna and Lucian would be in. I told them to be wary and that we would have a meeting about all this after school. They agreed and we embraced each other. I watched them walk away ...

each step away from me was like a knife in my heart.

**Sorry! This is only chapter 4 part 1!!!!!!! chapter 4 part 2 will be here soon. RATE & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

chapter4 part2-

I leaned against the chalky white walls. I felt my fingers touch the side of a cold locker. Trying to calm down, I pressed my face against the cold locker. Well, I guess it would be cold to anyone else but, sadly, being a werewolf the temperature of other things don't really effect me. Ever. I could be standing in a blizzard and the snow would melt around me and then dry from my heat. I'm not sure exactly what temperature I run but I do know that if I got really _really_ mad then I could probably cook some popcorn on my hand. It's worked before.

I missed the cold. When I was human, I lived in Greenland with my step-father, Mort, and my cousin, Gweneth. The cold felt nice to me and it kept me on my toes, which was useful there. Gwen hated warm weather, she always said that you make mistakes in warm weather because it relaxes you too much. Gwen was a work-aholic. Gwen would always either be found in the kitchen either making hot cocoa or eggs or she would be found outside chopping wood or hunting. That was basically all we lived off, other than the occasional turkey meat Mort would catch and the rare pig or hog we had shipped here. We were a poor family, and barely even a family. My mother had died giving birth to me and my father resented me for it. He abused me until I was thirteen. That's when Mort found me trying to run away. I told him everything and we left. Mort is not my step-father in the sense that my mother married him, just in the sense that I see him as my second father. And, in a way, he was always my father.

Now, everything feels the same. I could jump into a tub of ice and it would feel like warm rocks that had been basking in the Sun.

I notice something then, quiet. I look around and realize that the hall way is completely empty. OH NO! I run then, trying to keep a human pace but not quite succeeding. I reach my class room, five minutes late, and everyone is already seated. I recognize all of the faces from town or from Luna and Lucian's minds. Their all talking animatedly. I notice Riley in the back also. She's sitting in front of ... NO!

A silent scream passes through my mind.

_Not Riley .. no Riley! Stop talking to them! Run!_I want to scream these words at her but know that it would be well ... stupid. To blow our cover, and theirs, would ruin everything. Plus, I don't want these kids thinking I'm crazy or anything.

I took a deep breath from my mouth and the worst taste entered my mouth. UGH! It tasted like ... blood. The sticky, nasty, metallic taste of blood. That's when I realized that I had been biting my tongue. Oh. I swallowed the blood that had flooded my mouth with a load gulp. Ewe. I take another quick breath from my mouth and taste the smell of vampires. It' worse than the blood and I have to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat from it. I think I might be sick...

They're scent tasted like salt-water with vomit and hot sauce. I gasped at the sudden malody that seemed to overtake me then but fought to keep my face composed. I looked at Riley and she smiled at me encouragingly. She knew that I was a werewolf, being a certain Quilete's Imprint. She knew all about me. We were actually very good friends and she was an extraordinarily kind child, well compared to how old I am she is a child.

I felt my face flush. It felt like everything had changed about me in an instant. My muscles tensed and when I moved to write my name on the board they felt like they might break, like they were made of tight rubber bands that are being stratched to tight and any moment now and they will either break and snap at your fingers or they'll slip through your fingers and zip back into normal size.

I had to take a breath, for I had gaged all my breath away, and hesitantly perfomed this from my nose. My. Nose. Is. On. Fire. My nostril flared and I felt my face flush even more. More bile rose and this time it stung and burned all the way up my throat. My throat felt like sand-paper had been forced into it and like I haven't had any water in weeks! My mouth still had the horrid taste in it but I tried to swallow it away. It didn't work.

My limbs suddenly hurt very badly, like I had just swam an salt-water ocean full of hot sauce and vomit. A very big ocean. And I had to swim laps. A lot of laps. In short; I felt uncommonly tired and sore. This was weird though because my kind never really got tired, at least not from breathing. We could go for three days without sleeping and not even get tired but we do need sleep not a lot though, just enough to keep us going.

I forced myself to smile and wrote my name on the bored trying to keep my hand steady. I struggled to un-clench my jaw and stop my nose from flaring, by the time I had turned around I was sure my face looked some-what normal and not like a person who might very well puke at any moment.

I could feel all the students eyes on me and said, "Hello, my name is Clarissa Young; I am subbing today for Mr. Varner. Mr. Varnerhada stroke late last night and was rushed to the hospital. We should all keep him in our prayers." I said, looking them all in the eyes but avoiding three oddly human-colored eyes in the back.

_Shouldn't they be red? Or black? Or gold? _I thought to myself.

The Quieletes have told me and my family about the golden eyes vampires that used to inhabit the area. They told us that the Cullens were peaceful but still were not allowed onto the tribes land. I could understand that. If I were them I would feel the same way.

I can feel the tensity in the air between me and the vampires in the back and force a joke about the weather out of me and a small laugh with a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Some of the students laughed and those who didn't were either not paying attention or still smiled at me. I looked back at Riley nervously.

Riley was Imprinted with Seth. Seth would kill me if he knew I let Riley near vampires. No, Seth would kill me, the revive me and then kill me and then revive me so he wouldn't have to be murdered by Ulrich!

I wasn't really afraid of Seth, I knew I could take him, but I was afraid that Riley would get hurt and Seth would get hurt trying to kill the vamps who hurt his beloved Riley. So much trouble could be caused by their stupid protectiveness but I really shouldn't talk; I was the most protective one of my family, as they constantly like to tease me about. I had taken a sort of motherly role with all the young werewolves in my family, like Luna and Lucian.

I could feel my mouth moving as I explained how to do the calculus homework Mr. Varner had assigned them but I didn't really pay much attention to what I said. I could see that most of them were still confused even without smelling them. You know how vampires have certain gifts and whatnot, well so do werewolves only ours have more to do with the senses. For instance, I can tell things about people just be smelling them such as: their emotion at the time, their last name sometimes their first, what they look like if I can't see them, their age, their health, their blood type (not that_ I_ would want any of that), where they just came from (like if they just came from home, or from a walk in the woods), their parents names (sometimes), whether they've Imprinter or not, what they just ate, what they just drank, and much more.

I looked up to Riley and smiled at her. She was so kind and caring. I honestly wasn't surprised that she had talked to the vampires. Even though her instincts were telling her to fear them and to cringe away, she swallowed back any caution and tried to make them feel welcome. Her dark blue eyes met mine. Her eyes reminded me of the ocean during a storm, how dark and beautiful even when at it's most dangerous. Her plump, pink lips curved into a pretty smile flashing her white teeth that had been straightened out by braces. Her cheeks dimpled. I noticed one curly, black strand of soft hair fell in her face and she brushed it behind her ear which revealed dark blue ... earrings? I blinked. When did she get earings? I sniffed the air conspicuously, easily picking up her familiar cinnamon-like scent, and smelt the metal in the earings. I wonder if Seth gave them to her...

I stiffened even more, well if it's possible I did, when I saw the red haired vampire behind her bend over the desk ... moving closer to Riley ...

I forced myself to meet the eyes of the vamp sitting behind Riley. She looked disgusted and like she might through-up. Well, she ain't the only...

She cringed unconsciously into her wooden chair when she met my eyes. It's not like my eyes are the easiest thing to look at I'll admit but she just seemed so ... so ... angry. Like I had insulted her somehow just my looking at her. My kind have always been seen as dogs and beasts in their species eyes but I'm sure that she is different. She doesn't really smell as bad as the other vamps I've come across. She smells more ... human. But not human. She smells horrible, yes, but not as bad somehow... how odd!

Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that, like a sapphire seemed hard and cold to me. Her skin, while still pale, still had a small amount of pigment to it but not at all the chalky-white of vampires. Her lips were a soft pink but I, being a werewolf with enhanced eyesight, could still see their hardness. Her lips were turned down in a grimace and I could tell she was fighting back a snarl. I couldn't see past their smell before but now I saw that they really were quite lovely looking.

Her hair was an auburn red that was pulled back into a high messy bun but the front to strands seemed to have fallen out of the bun and framed her face perfectly. Blond eye lashed framed her big blue eyes and, even though they were blond, any person could see them for their length and they contrasted wonderfully with her sapphire-blue eyes. She really was beautiful and I wondered if all this was just because she was a vampire. Even if her eyes were blue, I could tell from her scent that she was a vamp; no human could smell that bad. But she also had her flaws: Her big eyes put her face slightly out of balance, her upper lip was just a bit too full to match her lower lip, her fingers were short and a little pudgy compared to her full figure, her breasts put her figure just a bit out of balance also, and her teeth had the smallest amount of a over bite; all of this were barely even noticeable.

I wonder what her name is and cautiously smell the air, only slightly raising my head. I catch her foul scent out of all the others easily and pick hers away from the others vamps. I focus on the scent and my nostrils flare but only for a second before I can move them back into normal position. My finger nails extend but only a little and I force them to retract.

I was still teaching the class but being a werewolf also mean thinking about two things at once. I know it's confusing and believe me none of us understand it either.

I tried my hardest to crack a smile and eventually succeeded. She looked taken aback. This made me actually hold back a little laugh, to see a vampire surprised! I have seen this before though .... vampires are always surprised when they see all of my family together. We used to travel alone only, but eventually we realized that we just can't survive alone.

I finally look away from the odd vampire girls and boy. I don't pay much attention to the other two though. There's just something about that red head that seems so... strange? Peculiar? Odd? Weird? Different? I honestly don't know a word for it. She's just ... something.

I hadn't noticed the growling before but now I could hear it in my head.

_Ulrich_ the beautiful name bounced around in my head like a song u can't stop thinking about.

A small, almost silent, snarl came from the red haired vamp when my smile widened and I just looked at her for only a moment longer then turned and helped a blond girl named Jamie with a particularly hard problem.

I heard a frightening, ferocious snarl echo in my mind from Ulrich in response to the vampires snarl. I hadn't even noticed him watching me in my mind. Is it really possible that, even when snarling and growling, his voice was absolutely beautiful?

Werewolves can hear each other in our minds, like the Quielets but _we _can hear each other even when we're not phased. It gets a little annoying at time but you get used to it. It was even worse before we all became a pack. All the werewolves who aren't in a pack have the same thing but, before we started to form packs, we all had to listen to _all_of each others thoughts. Think about how many minds that is! Think about the utter lack of privacy! Think about all the headaches from soooo many voices bouncing around in your mind! It was maddening! The moment I met Ulrich and we Imprinted it was like we just thought about forming our own pack and then we just did. I can't really describe the process to you though ... it was just like, the moment we decided it everything in our minds were quiet and we could only hear each other.

_Come home now _he demanded me. I smiled at how his voice softened when he spoke directly to me.

_No, I have to stay here. I'm staying here for the day and teaching. _I replied firmly and felt his temperature rising in synchronization with his frustration as I spoke; it was like he was right next to me. If I concentrated really _really_ hard I could probably feel the warmth of his breath, even though I would know that it wouldn't really be there.

_Please, _he pleaded, _please come home. I can't stand having them so close to you. _I knew exactly how he felt. Imprints, for us, are just as treacherous as they are wonderful. Whatever happens to our Imprint, happens to us. Once, when it was just me and Ulrich, we were living in the Himalayas and I fell down the whole mountain. Of course any injuries or cuts healed by the time I made it down but when Ulrich made it down to me I saw all the blood on him. His cuts and injuries, that had healed by now but were still noticeable from all the blood spots and scabs and bruises that had formed from his muscles and bones snapping back into place and healing cracks in them were all in the same places as mine. As an expirament, I gave myself a bloody nose and watched in horror as blood silently trickled down from his nostrils and down over his lips and chin.

I shuddered slightly at the memory of his blood running.

But that wasn't even half of the depth of Imprinting. We're in pain when our Imprint get to far away. We became crazed and do anything and everything we can to be near them again. I remember once when I foolishly let Ulrich go hunting without me for I was tired and hadn't slept in weeks. I couldn't sleep when he left and it felt horrible; it felt like I couldn't breath, like my lungs had been taken away when he left, it felt like I was sinking but slowly, like quicksand, it felt like someone kept poking me hard in the pressure point where your shoulder blade dips and no matter what I could do they wouldn't stop, it felt like someone was pulling your limbs hard, like being in one of those medieval tortcher machines that stretched you body until your arms were yanked out of their sockets, it felt like I was in the middle of the most important test of my life and I only had three minutes left and I hadn't even finished the first problem. Being away from him was the worst experience of my life. And according to him he felt the same whenever he was away from me as well. I would be skeptical about this but knowing every thoughts that runs through his mind convinced me.

I felt him wince as he heard me remembering the pain that raced through me when he was away. He didn't like my pain and I couldn't _stand_ his. Our pain was actually doubled counting each others pain. Just thinking about him screaming in agony made me want to cry and well ... die.

I could feel the pain inside him now though, even though he was watching me through the class window from the forest outside. I was putting him in pain...

NO! Ulrich is not aloud to be in pain! Never! I felt the same sinking feeling as I looked into his own agony and found myself not being able to breath.

I saw the brown hair male vampire looking at me strangely but warily. I suppressed a growl. Ulrich didn't. The feral sound spread through my mind until I let out my own small growl but luckily no one had noticed, not even the vamps.

_I'm sorry. But I promised Sue _**-The principles first name is Sue-**_ and I can't leave Luna and Lucian not with these vamps here. _I tried to sound reassuring but I'm not sure if it worked. _I love you._

_Please. Please, come home. Please. _He sounded close to going on a killing spree.

I wanted to say yes but I promised Sue and I don't go back on my promises. And I really can't leave Luna or Lucian here!

_I'm sorry. _I said, wishing I could wash away his pain.

He felt how much pain his anger and frustration and agony was causing me and tried to take it away himself by saying ...

_It's okay Clarissa. Don't worry, I understand. _

_I'm sorry. _I repeated myself, my throat closed up but I kept talking to my students.

_Don't be. If you didn't stay ... _

_then you wouldn't be who you are... _

**That's it! Chapter 4 ... the whole thing I mean! What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! PLEASE! Any suggestions or opinions will be completely respected.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5-  
Bella's POV-

School went by pretty quickly after the stare-down in the hall with Clarissa.

I could tell Edward was dieing to get in my head, to watch over me better, as he said but I still said no. It's been eight years but I still had trouble and it was very tiring, mentally I mean. It's impossible for someone like me to get tired physically. Boy, would that be a sight though.

I was in my last class now. I remember that back in my human years when I attended Forks High I had Phys. ED as my last class of the day but when we came here I told them that I had a heart problem and that if I worked to hard I would have to be sent to the hospital. They bought it and I got another language elective as my replacement. I was taking Spanish and French now as my language electives. I had Spanish this morning so now it was French class. I had learned Spanish last year when I bought an English-to-Spanish dictionary and studies it some more in my free time. I had taught it to Nessie also. She was always eager to learn and I found that I was as well. I asked Edward about it once and he just said that it was because of my new vampire mind. Because my brain is so much faster and wiser now that I simply yearn for more knowledge to occupy it with. He said this was just a theory however.

Since we moved to England I have taught myself Spanish, Italian, Quilete, Cherokee, Navajo, and several African tribe languages. I realized today that I had never taught myself French. Edward taught me how to play the piano, violin, cello, viola, flute, and harp. I had Jasper teach my the guitar and drums. It was all so easy though. I made sure to teach all this to Nessie. She loved music just as much as Edward! Her favorite instrument is the harp though. Rosalie taught me some about cars but, as it was when I was human, I didn't find it that interesting. Carlisle taught me a lot about medicine and it was actually very intriguing...

I was pulled from my reverie when a small girl entered the room. I recognized her familiar cinnamon and sugar scent and realized that the small girl was Riley. I noticed that herir was now pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her hair was so long that even when it was up it reached the very bottom of her back. For the first time I saw lovely dark-blue, oval shaped earrings decorating her small ears. They sparkled in the light. Her creamy tanned skin made me slightly envious. Her eyes met mine when she felt my staring at her. She smiled and her cheeks dimpled. I noticed how soft and plump her lips were and felt another pang of envy; my lips were hard and beautiful ... but not like hers at all.

"Riley Jones, how lovely of you to join us." Mr. Heffer spoke for the second time, his voice was thick with sarcasm and annoyance. The first time he spoke was when he came in ten minutes late and told us all to take out or books and turn to page 354, then he just wrote on the board our homework which was to read the section and he just sat down. I already read the whole book.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just-" Riley began but was cut off with Mr. Heffer clearing his throat purposely.

"You will be receiving detention for the rest of the week. During that time I suggest you think about how to find the money for a watch to help you keep track of time. Now, sit." Mr. Heffer then returned his beady brown eyes to his thin book.

I wondered why Riley didn't stand up for herself. I could tell Riley was a gentle soul, like Carlisle, but I could also tell that she didn't like being messed with.

Riley stood taken aback for a minute and then, grudgingly, came to sit by me. Alice sat on my other side and Jasper next to her. They were talking so low that even I had to strain my ears to hear them.

I smiled at Riley and she returned mine with a dimpled grin of her own. I wondered how she could smile like that when she just got detention for the rest of the week. It was Tuesday. I then realized that smiling at people was just a reaction that Riley got whenever she saw someone. How sweet...

"Hey," Riley greeted me. Her grin have turned into a friendly smile now. Her lips just turning up at the corners.

"Hi." I greeted her back. I was starting to really like Riley. She was nice and I felt a little angry with Mr. Hefferfor being so rude and cruel to her. He was late too and she came in three minutes and 45 seconds after he did! "Is he always such a hard-ass?" I asked her throwing a glare at Mr. Heffer.

She looked a little surprised at my cussing. She blinked once and then said, "Yeah, belive me I got off lucky. Usually he gives anyone a month's detention _and_extra homework if they're late." She rolled her eyes at Mr. Heffer, it was a half-hearted movement.

Ah, so that's why she didn't stand up for herself; she thought she was getting off easy and if she did stand up for herself she probably would have gotten in more trouble.

"I like your earrings." I complemented her. They were simple earrings but looked good on her. They matched her dark, ocean-deep blue eyes. The metal that held the tiny stones were white and contrasted with the dark, pretty stones. I hadn't noticed before, but she had tiny freckles. The little freckles kissed her cheeks and nose and were barely noticeable; they were only one shade darker than her creamy tanned skin.

I saw red forming on her cheeks and my throat flamed. I swallowed away the venom and held back a grimace at the burning.

"Yeah, my boyfriend gave them to me for my birthday." She said her eyes leaving mine for the first time. She smiled a little as her blush darkened.

I grinned at her, despite the burn. It was easy to forget the blood-lust around Riley. "Really? When was your birthday?" I asked, curious. My mind flipped through possible gifts for my new friend.

"Just a few minutes ago actually, I'm eighteen now." Her shoulders straightened and I could tell she was proud to finally get to say the words, "That's why I was late, I noticed his motorcycle outside through the window in my biology class. It was so sweet!" She squealed and her face reddened from the memory.

I didn't want to pry or be rude but I had to ask, "So, who's your boyfriend. I might know him, I used to live here you know." I informed her.

"Really?" I nodded so she continued, "His name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. And he's the nicest, sweetest, funniest, cutest guy in world. I swear, he is just so great." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of him.

I was both greatly surprised and completely jubilant. Seth! Seth was still here! Seth had Imprinted! On Riley! I knew she seemed familiar, and I don't just mean her smell, her whole attitude. She had the same always-kind-happy-go-lucky attutide as Seth. And it seemed like they really were perfect for each other to.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" I had to make sure.

We continued to keep our voices low and whisper, though I could tell Riley wanted to sing whenever I said his name.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. You know him?" She confirmed all my questions about them then. Seth was still here. Seth had Imprinted. And I had to see him.

"Yup. Seth Clearwater. He's the one, I just know it. One day I'm going to be Riley Clearwater." A grin lit up her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

It's been eight years since any of us last spoke to any of the Quiletewerewolves. Jake told us about them every now and then. Like when Sam and Emily tied the knot. We were invited but decided not to intrude. It was nice of them to think of us but we didn't want to cause any more young kids to phase. Carlisle still felt bad about that. And when Sam and Emily had their first born son, Quinn Levi Uley. They sent us pictures of the boy, he had the same raven-black hair as Emily but the same black eyes from Sam. He looked adorable. Little Quinn should seven years old now, his last birthday was in March.

Jacob had also told us when Jared and Kim married and when Paul and Rachel married as well. Jake flew out for his sister's wedding and brought back more pictures. Jared and Kim have two children now, one boy and one girl. Their names are Paul Samuel Crew and Annie Grace Crew. They were both twins and should be five years old now.

Paul and Rachel got married seven years ago and had one little daughter. Her name was Hayden Mary Black Cook. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked like Rachel and Jacob more than anything if you ask me but she had some Paul in there too. Her eyes were the same dark brown as Paul's and she had the same dark brown hair too. She was six and a half years old now. Her last birthday was in August and Jake had flown out again to see her. He hasn't missed a birthday yet and sometimes even went to see her for Christmas and Easter. He always stayed for about two weeks but talked to Nessie every night, morning, and when he didn't have to do anything else, and e-mailed her ever day and he would fax her pictures of La Push and everything.

Jacob had also informed us last week that Embry Imprinted. He said Embry Imprinted on some girl named Emily Fay. He told us that Emily Fay was't Native-American at all but was half Irish, half Scottish. He said that she was nice and funny. Jake showed us a picture of her too, she had red hair that was nearly brown. Her eyes were a dark moss-colored green and she was 6'1. Emily Fay wore lime-green glasses and never in any of the pictures did she wear anything at all that was pink or girlie. She always wore jeans or caki's and always looked comfortable. Embry had ran met Emily when he was visiting his Grandmother who was on her death-bed in Kentucky. This was just last May and Jacob got to meet Emily when he came to La Push for Hayden's birthday.

I could see that Riley was busy day-dreaming about Seth, it was obvious from the blush, the small smile playing on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes, so I didn't interrupt.

Alice and Jazz had stopped talking and I could tell from the blank expression on Alice's face that she was trying to _see_. Jasper was texting at the speed of light and I was bored.

I felt eyes on me then and turned in my seat, to the right, and met eyes with a pair of spring-green eyes. I looked at the person owning the eyes. It was a tall girl with short blond hair. Her hair only met her shoulders and was as straight at corn-silk. She flinched when my eyes met hers and I saw her hesitate before turning around in her seat to put her head down and read. I wondered what her problem was but then remembered that I was a vampire and she was a human. All her instincts were telling her to keep away. That I was dangerous.

I felt a little sorry for the teens here then. They must be on edge but curious whenever we walked by.

I removed my gaze from the blonde's back and saw how her back loosed up some. I frowned, Riley seemed confortable enough right next to me. But then again, Riley spent most of her time with Seth and the rest of the pack so she must be used to her instincts going crazy.

My thoughts drifted back to the werewolves. To the boy and girl. They were so foreign it made me curious to find out more about them, but at the same time the horrible feeling their scent gave me made me want to abolish them from this planet forever just to escape their stink.

I took a small breath from the air. My gut heaved and I wondered if vampires could vomit. Riley noticed and asked if I was okay. Her eyes looked worried.

"I'm fine." I whispered back. No one else seemed to notice but Alice watched me from the corner of her eyes for a minute before going blank again.

I wondered what we would do about the werewolves when the bell rang and we all gathered our things.

"Here." Riley handed me a torn piece of paper that had fourteen numbers written on it in red pen. Riley pointed to the top seven number and said, "My home-phone number," and then pointing the the bottom seven numbers said, "and my cell-phone number. Call me sometime and we can get together for a girls night or something." She smiled at me again and I smiled back.

I folded the paper in half and stuffed it in my back pocket. It was just the corner of a normal sized paper.

I followed Alice and Jazz outside the school and met up with the rest of us at our cars.

Now, we would get this sorted out.

**Chapter 5!!!!!! Sorry it took me forever to post on here. It's mid-terms and finals at my school and it's been crazy. RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Here's chapter six! I hope you all like it. It's short so ... sorry. I'll try to get chapter 7 up soon. Promise.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6-  
Bella POV-

Edwards face was grim as we drove back home. He had insisted on riding with me instead of driving his own black Volvo. I didn't mind, though, how could I mind? I loved being near him. Just the thought of him being away from me, no matter the distance or time, hurt my dead cold heart.

I had a tight shield all around my family. In my car we had me driving, Edward in the passenger seat, Renesmee in the back right behind me, Falcon in the seat behind Edward and Jake was in the middle. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all in Edwards car. Alice was driving.

I kept making nervous glances back at my daughter. What if the werewolves wanted to fight us? I knew Jacob wouldn't miss that fight for the world but I also knew that neither would Nessie. She loved fighting almost as much as Emmett. She was very competitive, just like Edward. Nessie had begged me to let her take Tie Kw-an Do back in England but I could allow it, not withher super strength and competitive edge. We did allow Carlisle to teach her fencing though, and Emmett always had fun teaching her fighting techniques when it came to other vampires. Jasper taught her how to pin-point weeknesses and strategies. Chess is one of her very favorite games ever. Rosalie had taught her everything she knew also, from how to tune a car to how to put her hair up in an old-fashion twist that looked gorgeous on her. Jake always had fun fixing cars with Nessie and taught her how to drive just two years ago. Edward taught Renesmee every instrument known to man-kind and Esme taught her how to cook and garden. Alice taught her all about fashion but Nessie wasn't very girlie and demanded that she chose her own clothes five years ago. She was the only one who could out-pout Alice. Falcon taught her history all the way back to before Carlisle. Falcon was the oldest of us all and he knew the most too. Falcon taught her a lot of math and over the years became more like a home teacher.

"Yeesh it's crowded back here!" Nessie exclamed teasingly elbowing Jacob. He pretended to be hurt.

"I can handle that." Falcon said laughing as he made Jacob as skinny as the first time I had met him, his muscles gone, and he was a bean-pole again.

"Hey!" Jacob pretended to be pissed and Nessie just laughed her sweet silky laugh. I smiled at the beautiful sound and so did everyone else.

"Oh, you'll live." Nessie said rolling her eyes in mock sarcasm, still giggling like a eight year old ... well, she is eight yers old but you know what I mean.

They continues some silly conversation about Falcon's gift and made a few cracks about him being new to vegetarian hunting and being so good at it already. Falcon hunted humans before we found him. Well, actually what he said was that he hunted humans and animals. He just drank from whatever was closest. It was odd when we found him his eyes were a strange orange color, stuck between human blood crimson and animal blood topaz.

Edward and I remained silent however and simply allowed our friends laughter to wrap around us until we too were laughing and smiling with them. For a moment we actually forgot all about the werewolves and the anxiety that they had infected us with. I was in complete peace, surrounded by my daughters lovely giggles. Edward let out a small chuckle then and my peace was complete.

I sighed, feeling totally content if only for a short while...

"Love, where are you going?" Edward asked me. I looked at him and I could feel the blank expression on my face.

"What do you mean? I'm going home." I answered him, my bell voice still surprising me every now and then.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. We need to head over to the hospital. I recieved a call from Carlisle during school, he knows about the werewolves and has asked that we pick him up." Edward answered. His face was contorted with anxiety and fear.

I was confused though. Why would Carlisle need us to pick him up? He took his own car to work didn't he? And besides, Carlisle could just run home if he needed too. It's not like we live that far away and he is a vampire for crying out loud...

Edward watched be taken aback expression for awhile then before saying, "He's nervous that the werewolves might try to pick us off one by one. He's seen it happen before and ... he thinks we should not seperate at this time until we know exactly what's happening here and why the Quilete shape-shifters haven't done anything about this."

I heard Jacob growling, nearly audable, from the backseat. I made the dark blue Chrysler 300 perform a lithe U-turn and sped towards the hospital.

I was surprised when I saw the bland sign _Sacred Heart Hospital _apear to my right. Grass and shrubery tried to cover up the sign with their massive green arms but I could tell that someone had trimed the plants earlier today.

...I must've been going faster than I thought I was...

I pulled into the poorly lade-out parking lot and found a nice spot under a small tree. Carlisle was waiting for us. He was sitting on a metal bench until we showed up and he sprinted to us. He nearly turned invisible, even with my vampire eyes.

We didn't get out of the car as we waited for him. He didn't take any time at all either. I frowned when I realised my car didn't have any more seats.

"Here." Falcon said as he got out of my car. "Take my seat, I'll just run."

"N-" Carlisle was about to tell him no but Falcon cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay right next to you guys." Falcon winked at Carlisle and ran off, at lightening speed, in the direction of the house before Carlisle had a chance at stopping him.

He sighed before entering the car and shutting the door behind him. I cringed into the black leather of my seat as Edwards words echoed in my mind ...

_try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one ... try to pick us off one by one..._

The more I thought the words the faster I drove. I knew Falcon was probably home by now but when I looked to my right I saw running not twenty feet away from us. I realised thay he was running _with_ us. I saw his eyes searching every shadow of the woods and taking deep breaths through his nose. I could tell he was looking out for us but I wished he had just gone home. Falcon was my friend and I did NOT like him being out there without us, even if he was just a few feet from us.

We made it home quickly, the others fallowing in the car behind us. I pulled in first and got out quickly and raced to Edwards side. We waited for everyone else until we all walked inside together.

_together..._

I thought about the word and prayed silently that we would stay that way ...

forever.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm trying to update as much as possible but I have so much to do. Sorry!  
****RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

* * *

**Here is Chapter 7!!!!! Please tell me if the part where I am explaining how they are all sitting at the table makes sense to you. Thanks.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7-  
Bella POV-

We were all sitting around the round, mahogany dining room table. Not all of us could fit there anymore so Jacob and Emmett both stood near the windows. Emmett was in the living room, standing tall and buff with his arms folded across his chest, just daring some werewolf to come now. Jake was in the dining room with us and stood next to wear Nessie sat. He was turned toward the square window just enough for his eyes to search every shadow over and over again. We were all on full alert.

Falcon had changed our appearance back to how it was before and I felt a bit more comfortable now.

I sat between Edward and Nessie with Rose on her other side. Alice and Jasper sat nest to Rosalie and Falcon next to Jazz. Emse and Carlisle next to him with Carliseon Edwards side. Jasper's body was slightly curved over Alice's small bodice and Edwards over mine. Carlisle and Esme held hands firmly on the table until Carlisle stood and cleared his throat. We had all been sitting there quiet and scared for the last five minutes. I had a strong shield over the whole house and more.

"You all know why we're here, werewolves have come to Forks." Carlisle spoke in an even voice. His eyes flickering to eahcof us, meeting our own wide eyes.

No one said anything. Alice's eyes switched from Carlisles anxious face to Jaspers wary one. Esme's looked frightened and squeezed Carlisleshand, never looking away from his face. I felt Edwards eyes on my own but couldn't force my eyes to meet his. They were trapped on my daughters. My beautiful daughter. I knew enough about werewolves to know that they were just as strong as vampires and stronger in some ways. Nessie's eyes were on Jake and I saw his hands start to shake; his eyes searched the forest obsessively. Rosalie's head turned to watch Emmett, her eyes both fearful and determined. I didn't turn to look but I knew that Emmett would still be watching the forest, even though he longed to watch his Rose, I knew he would not let his guard down for one second. Falcon's eyes stared outside, his eyes searching and wary, just like Jake.

"We do not know how long they have been here or how long they will stay here. Werewolves rarely stay in one area for long." Carlisle paused then for only four second before continuing with, "But, we do know that they are dangerous and powerful. There are not many werewolves left in the world and hardly any have ever been found here in America. It's odd for so many to be here _together_."

I saw Nessie's shoulders straighten and a cold chill ran up my spine. If it comes to a fight ... it will be near to impossible to keep her out of it.

"I think-" Carlisle was cut off by Falcon who had started to stand then. He looked like a mighty warrior. He wasn't quite as burly as Emmett and only two inches shorter than Jacob but there was a look in his eyes that made me a little on edge and venom pool in my mouth. I heard Edward hiss at whatever Falcon was thinking about.

Falcon smiled apologetically at Carlisle before saying, "While I ran today, I came across more than just three werewolves and ... I do believe that we have a very big problem. I found at least nine different werewolf scents." Gasps surrounded me at this new piece of information, but not from Edward of course. Edward leaned over my body even more, shadowing me.

I knew what everyone was thinking, even without using my shield power to look in their minds ...

... _we are outnumbered_ ...

Another cold chill ran up my spine.

Falcon sat back down and nodded to Carlisle whose face was grave.

"Okay, there are many options here before us. One, we could attack them ourselves. Obviously they will defend themselves but ... if we don't do something ... this is exactly what the Volturi could use as an excuse to attack us. Two, we could make the Volturi aware of the werewolves. If we do so, then the Voltuir will kill them all. I don't charish the thought of them dieing but it may be the only way." His eyes flickered to Esme and away, "Three, we could speak with the werewolves and see if there is a chance of negotiating a treaty like the one we have with the Quielet Shape-shifters. Four, we leave right now." He met all of our eyes again, resting on Esme's. "Let's vote." He said and his voice seemed to echo all around me.

"Why should we leave? They're nothing but a pack of rancid animals Carlisle!" Rose spoke up first, fuming. "I say we contact the Volturi and let them deal with the dogs." She crossed her arms over her chest, her beautiful face was pissed off and full of determination.

"Getting the Volturi involved won't help anyone." Alice's musical voice said, "We should negotiate with them. Or at least try to. And if that fails, we can just leave." Her eyes never once moved from Jaspers movie-star face. Her voice was frightened.

Edward spoke then, "If we fight, I believe we will win but we will lose. They are just mutts, but also savage killers. We don't even know how many years of experience. If we fight we will win but at what cost? Who will we lose? Rosalie?" I saw Emmett cringe from my peripherals. "Alice?" It was Jaspers turn to cringe and grimace then. "Jacob?" I cringed this time along with Renesmee. Jake was still my best friend and I still hated to see him in pain. Edward kept talking, "Don't you see? If we fight someone will not be leaving with us. I am confident that we will win though but ... is it worth it?"

We all knew the answer to that. Hell no. We were a family. A weird, odd, extremely different family but a family nonetheless. The thought of losing one of us was ... horrid. To never see Rosalie's beauty in the morning sun and listen to her ramble on and on about the new GT Mustang ... to never receive another motherly hug from Esme ... to never be forced to go shopping with Alice ... to never brush my fingers through Edward's bronze hair- Stop right there! I cannot allow myself to think about Edward not existing. It hurts to much...

"We won't be fighting alone." Emmett said from the living room. I tore my eyes from my daughter to look at him. Was he serious? We can't involve the Quielet's in this! They have no experience fighting werewovles at all!

Emmett read my face and quickly said, "Come one Bells! Do you seriously think Sam is gonna stay out of this? Yeah right!"

I felt a slight sense of de ja vu.

I didn't say anything because I already knew that Sam would definitely _not _stay outta this.

We all sat in silence then and thought about our choices. I couldn't help but side with Rose. I didn't want to fight ... well, okay I would love to fight those damn dogs, but not at the price of one of my family members or one of the Quielet Shape-shifters. I didn't want to leave; Forks was my home. I didn't want to negotiate with the mongreals because I didn't want to have to be near them at all. Ever. But, I didn't want the Volturi in Forks. At all. I didn't know what to do and I had the sense that neither did anyone else.

Two minutes and twelve seconds later, Carlisle asks, "Are we ready to vote now?"

We all nod so he turns to Esme.

Esme looked like a mother whose child has just been diagnosed with cancer. "I vote that we leave." She apparently didn't want to give an explanation for her choice so Carlisle looked to Falcon who sat next to Esme.

"Negotiate." He said the word in a flat voice. His eyes were narrowed and still searched the green forest.

Carlisle nodded slightly before turning his head to Jasper, who sat next to Falcon. Jazz looked conflicted and I was curious so I read his thoughts. He didn't want to leave Forks and was thinking about negotiating but also thought about the hate between Vampires and Werewolves and knew how hard it would be for us all to live in peace with them. He looked long and hard at Alice, as usual, before answering.

"Negotiate." Carlisle was about to move on to Alice but Jazz continues speaking. "But we must be wary. If they show the slightest signal of attack then we need to either leave or be ready to fight." His eyes narrowed at the thought.

Carlisle nodded again and looked at Alice who was looking at Jazz. "Negotiate." Her silver bell voice rang loud and clear in the large dining room. I heard her hand find Jaspers under the table.

It was Rose's turn now and I could see that she had ben thinking about her previous decision.

She opened her full pink lips and said in her wind-chime voice, "I say we leave." Her face was utterly expressionless as shestared at her husband.

Carlisle looked to Jacob then. "We leave." I was shocked to hear this but one look at his face and knew that he must be thining about losing Renesmeeif it came to a fight. I could only see apart of his dark face as he looked into the wet forest. It had started to rain outside.

Before Carlisle even looked at her Nessie spoke, "Negotiate. I just got here and I won't be ready to leave anytime soon."

Carlisle nodded and looked to me, his face still grim. I swallowed and said, "We should negotiate." I wrapped my left arm around Renesmee's shoulders.

"Negotiate." Edward's velvet voice spoke softly. I turned and met his eyes then. His beautiful topaz eyes. I got lost in them and even then, I felt no peace.

Carlise stood straight up and murmured, "So, we negotiate with the werewolves."

**Cliff-hanger!!!!!!!! I know I'm evil. I would like to thank ikidikid for all the reviews! You rock!!!!  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8-  
Luna POV-

"I still think we should tell Seth." I stated, stubbornly.

Lucian and I were walking home in the woods. Ulrich was going to walk with us, he can be so protective, but once he realized that leeches were near his beloved Clarissa he refused to move from his tree. He just sat there and begged her to leave. He knew that going in there and dragging her out wouldn't solve anything. Yes, he actually considered it that. Anyways, Lucian and I were arguing whether or not we should go tell Seth that Riley in in the same building as a bunch of vamps.

"No way! Do you realize how crazy he'll go? He'd rip the school to shreds trying to get Riley outta there!" Lucian disagreed. His coal black hair had gotten wet in the rain and the curls hung in front of his eyes, straightened out to waves by the demanding water.

Lucian and I had Imprinted but it's not like how it is for Ulrich and Clarissa or any of the others. It's more like a friendship right now then a romance. We both know that we're probably heading in that direction but we don't talk about it. When we're both ready, we'll get married. We have talked about that ... skipping the whole dating thing. Why date when you already knew everything there is to know about the other person? Seriously, why? I mean it's not like we don't already spend all out time together right? It's not like we're looking for alone time, we can get alone time, together, whenever we want. So why go through the whole complicated dating phase when we really don't need to?

Almost on cue, we meet the cave right when the rain starts again.

The cave is our home. We came here eight years ago and found hundreds of little caves scattered all around these mountains. I instantly fell in love with the weather here and the terrain. Lucian, of course, loved anything I loved so he couldn't help but want to stay as well. My family has never stayed in one area for more than two years but we really feel safe here. Like nothing can touch us...

But now ... vamps have to come in and ruin everything. As usual.

I feel my anger start to boil inside me furiously, just begging to be let out. I swallow back the screams and hisses that are threatening to escape my tongue. Lucian can sense my fury and puts his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. It's not a romantic gesture, but a brotherly one. That's what he is right now too ... my brother. I'll admit that there have been feeling coming alive inside me nowadays; little fluttering spasms in my stomach that happen when he touches me, light-headiness when I breath in his sweet scent, a small smile that appears uncontrollably on my lips, the air gushing out of my powerful lungs when I notice his grace or finesse when he moves, the grin of genuine happiness when he walks in the room, the small color of pink that decorated my cheeks whenever spontaneously when he was around. I cannot help these things though ... I wish I could. I wish I could hold on to the perfect friendship that we have right here together. I don't want to lose what we have already! It just feels too soon is all...

OH NO! I can feel Lucian listening to my thoughts and reverie. Oh shit! Great! Just fucking brilliant! Now, he knows about all the feelings. Little feelings but feelings nonetheless! Ugh!

Being Imprinted with each our bond is much more powerful then any other two pack members who weren't Imprinted to each other. Being in a pack mean you have a strong sense of each others feeling, emotions, thoughts, likes, dislikes, etc. We can read and hear each others thoughts 24/7. We are always inside each others head and honestly it gets a little annoying at times. Many times. So, being Imprinted Lucian and I have such a strong bond that ... well, there isn't really a way to describe it. It's like your soul isn't just in your body but it's in there's. It's like you two share a soul in fact. Like you share a heart with that person, a mind, everything. You are connected in such a way that you really can't say no to it. You don't even want to say no to it.

Think about how difficult it's been for me, trying to keep those thoughts from my own Imprint! It was pretty damn hard that's for sure! And now he knows and ... and ... and what?

I can feel Lucian's eyes on my face but I keep mine locked on the colorful painting that Grace had made just yesterday. She really is a wonderful artist. The pretty colors all make my eyes dance even though I've seen this painting already. It's of her mother. I've never met the woman personally but seen her through Graces thoughts. Grace misses her mother more than anything else from her human life and I can't blame her. Her mother's dark brown skin contrasts strikingly with the flowers all around her. I recognize each flower; rose, Lily, rue, orchid, daffodil, petunia, primrose ...

I continue naming each flower in the beautiful canvase until Lucian finally pulls me from my thoughts.

"Wanna go hunt?" He asks me. I look at him then, at his kind, familiar face, and smile. I could always count on Lucian to make me feel better. I suspected that he would ask me about those little feelings I was getting about him and, of course, he didn't. He could sense that I desperately didn't want him to and he just didn't.

I don't have to say thanks, he can already sense it from my mind. The inaudible _Thank you _decorating each thought and feeling.

"Sure." I say beaming at him. He grins in return and and I feel my toes curl up without me telling them to. God damn it...

We barely get out of the cave when Clarissa is yelling at us in her motherly fashion.

_Don't even think about it! The others are on there way over to you and you are not to leave the cave until we are ALL together! _Her voice is full of worry and I can sense her fear for us. I frown, I didn't like it when she worried.

_Listen to Clarissa. We'll be home at 3:00. Wait for us. _Ulrich orders. He is so much like a father to us...

_We're on our way Clarissa, don't freak. Everything will be fine. The leeches probably won't stay here so you don't have to worry._ Bryn tries to reassure Clarissa but it doesn't seem to be working very well.

_We'll wait here then. You just watch Mom, everything will turn out just great. You'll see. _I say, in my head, to Clarissa. She smiles when I call her mom, like she usually does. She _is_ a mom to me and Lucian.

Lucian and I both walk back, deeper into the cave without saying anything. I am very much aware that his arm is still around my shoulders and, frankly, they haven't stopped tingling yet. Not the needles and pins feeling you get when your leg falls asleep or something but a warm, happy, comfortable tingling. Maybe tingling is the wrong word ... it's more like feather brushing my skin over and over again.

I can hear the faint, quick footsteps of my pack members. They won't be here for awhile though, they all decided to go to Canada for the day and hunt or steal some more furniture or clothes or something. Yes, I said steal. How else do we get beds? Get a job? Clarissa has a job teaching here but that's not nearly enough for all that we need. Not to mention that we eat a lot! And hunting dear, bears, squirrels, etc. can get a little aggravating. Not that it doesn't taste good! Just that it ruins your clothes afterwards and we don't have a washing machine. Only Lucian and I have beds. The rest either sleep on the dirt or in sleeping bags that we stole from some campers that we came across a few years back. Emily always offers us stuff to have but we always say no. She needs as much as she can get. Emily has two jobs, well three if you count being a mom. She works as a chief in this small dinner in Forks and she cleans houses and sews/taylors clothes for you. She makes us clothe all the time. I don't like accepting gifts from her but Clarissa always make me take whatever she gives me with a smile. I need clothes basically but the rest of them get to refuse whenever they want! It's not that I don't like Emily or that I'm not grateful, it's just that I don't like getting gifts. It makes me feel weak and needy. I'm a very independant person and I love making my own way. Even when I was just a little child I refused to let anyone else in the pack catch my own meat for me. That's one of the reason I'm such a good hunter, I've been practicing since I was a kid and madeseveral mistakes that I always make sure to learn from. But even being a good hunter, my clothes always end up getting dirty, ripped, torn, or just plain shredded.

Lucian and I are currently making our way towards our own cave. Our home is made up of several different linked caves. Each on of us has our own cave and there are more to spare too. Ours is barely even noticeablefrom the outside, nearly completely covered with plants and tall trees. We have a decent sized cave/bedroom. We both share the cave. Not for any romantic reason, just because it hurts to be away from each other. Literally. The closer we are, the more at peace we are. That's just the way it is.

I think about my pack then, my family. Lucian and I are very different from the rest of them. We were both born werewolves, were as they were all bitten. That's why our eyes are silver, rather than any normal color. Like Clarissa's blue eyes or Ulrich's green eyes. There hasn't been a born werewolf for over a thousand years. So everyone was really surprised when we showed up. And to have Imprinted on each other is even more odds of that are near to imposible. That's why we grow too. We will stop growing once we turn eighteen though. I don't know why it is eighteen and no one else really knows either, it's just that every other born werewolf before us stopped aging at eighteen so go figure.

We finally make it to our cave and I smile. I loved this room. Me and Lucian had spent months smoothing out all the rough edges on the walls and floor. It looked somewhat decent now. We had asked Grace if she could paint our room herself and she said that she would love to if she had the paint. Grace had used the last of it on the canvas of her mother.

Without asking me Lucian pulled me (for his arm was still around my should, sending little feathers brushing my skin wherever he touched me) to a make-shift dresser that was actually a big rock that we had flattened on top and the sides. Neither of us had chairs so we just stood as he picked up the stack of cars I had stolen from a Dollar Tree and began shuffling.

Without talking I moved to the other side while he dealt me my hand. There really wasn't any need for speaking between us; we were so attuned to each other, we knew everything we would say without even saying it. Just like I knew that he would want to play poker while we waited.

We played a few games, he beat me twice and then I beat him three times. He was pouting a little when the others got home. It was always hard to play these games with each other because we knew what cards the other person had, so we had to learn how to block our thoughts. It was extremely frustrating and totally difficult at first but over the years, it's gotten easier. You get used to having to block your thoughts when everyone can read your mind. You'd constantly be trying to keep at least one tings a secret, even it it's something like whether you have any ace's or not.

We put the cars back on the dresser and run to the main, largest cave. Everyone is gathered now, other than Clarissa and Ulrich.

I look at the faces and their expressions all range from wariness to fear to anxiousness.

Grace and Bryn were closest, their hands intertwined together. Next to them stood Rock and Katharina, their arms locked around each others waists. Next was Annabelle, who stood alone without an Imprint, her arms by her side and her face - fearless, as usual. Kane stood next to her with his Hope, their hands clasped together like Bryn and Graces. Seeing them all together made me notice that Lucians arm wasn't around my shoulders anymore and I felt a small pang of sadness. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eyes and I notice the others looking at me like I just grew a third eye. Apparently they didn't know about the little feelings either. Well, they obviously knew now.

_What the hell? _I thought to myslef as I reached for Lucians hand. His hand met mine half-way so I guessed that he must've been thinking the same thing. Good...

His hand was warm and comfortable in mine. I knew his hands very well. I've seen his hands rip the meat of bone from various animals, I've seen his hands sketch objects so well that they could have been a picture, just in black and white, I've seen his hand make snares in the forest for food, I've seen his hands crush a rock into powder, I've seen his hands run through his hair... These were hands I could trust. This was a _man_ I could trust.

I felt it then, like a changing in the air. The fluttering in my stomach that had started the moment our fingers touched, my heart skipped a beat, my breath stuttered, my head felt slightly dizzy and disoriented, and my toes curled. None of us spoke but all eyes were on me. I looked up and instantly my eyes found Lucians. He was watching me from his perepheals and I wondered for how long he had done this. Without my consent, I felt the corners of my lips curve up into a small shy smile and my cheeks felt oddly warm and I knew there would be a light red tint to them. My heart leaped for joy even when I knew that vicous vampire threatened to take away all my happines again at first chance.

*****(I was thinking about stopping the chapter right here but see how nice I can be ... haha just kidding people)*****

I dropped my eyes to the floor and stumbled around in my head trying to remember how to breath. What happened to my lungs? Did they fall away with all my sadness?

I was curious what Lucian was thinking about right then, if he had felt the change in me, if he had changed himself?

I would have frowned at the thought of my Lucian changing, but I was to full of ... of what? Happiness? No, that wasn't strong enough of a word to describe how I felt right now. I would have looked into his mind but was too nevous about what I'd find. What if he still saw me as the sister as he did before? What if he didn't want me like how I suddenly wanted him? I closed down on my mind hard, making sure none of then, not even Lucian, could read my thoughts. Good. Now, maybe I can sort all this out without them listening in like a bunch of eavesdroppers.

Did I really think about Lucian that way now? Can it happen that fast? At first it was just little feelings and now it's ... what? Love? I am so confused...

I look at Katharina with desperation is my eyes. She knows I hate it when peaple stare at me so she changes the subject after a few more minutes of gawking at me.

I don't know what she said or what she did but she said something that got all their attention back on her. Lucian kept staring at me though from the corner of his silver eyes. His silver eyes...

My smile widened until my teeth were showing.

We stood there just staring at each other from the corner of our eyes. Not metting each other face to face from fear of what we'd find, but at the same time wanting so desperatly to see each other fully.

We stood like that for what could have been hours but felt like only seconds. World War III could have started and I don't think either of us would've noticed ... or cared.

**Here's chapter 8! Tell me what you all think! Do you like how it ended? I was a little eh about stopping it there but it was 1:00 a.m. in the morning so I needed sleep.  
RATE & REVIEW!!!!!!!! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9-  
Luna's POV-

Clarissa and Ulrich arrived not five minutes ago. While we all waited we, we decided to go hunting. We didn't even go 20 feet from the mouth of the cave. I didn't get anything great, just five squirrels and a raccoon. Lucian caught a eagle outta the sky. He jumped and caught the great big bird right in his mouth. I think he was showing off a little. Annabelle was the best hunter of us all though and came upon a family of bears in a cave on the other side of the mountain. She went farther than the rest of us but we never really worry much about Annabelle. The girl can take care of herself if you ask me. I've seen her fight and kill with such finesse it was astonishing. Only Ulrich can fight better than Annabelle. Clarissa isn't much of a fighter really but when her Ulrich is threatened ... I don't even wanna think about it.

Clarissa knew that we were hunting but as long as we were together I don't think she worried_ too_ much.

Being werewolves, we have to hunt a lot. If we didn't, we wouldn't be able to live so close to humans without killing them all. Lucian and I have better control because we are born werewolves rather then bitten werewolves. Clarissa also has amazing control too though bt I think it's just because of what a gentle soul she is. It's odd that her Imprint if Ulrich seeing as how Ulrich has the worst control and must hunt more than the rest of us. Ulrich is a born fighter I think. Other packs used to come to him all the time trying to get him to join them just because of what an amazing killer he is. But, in a way it's perfect that they've Imprinted with each other. Ulrich needs Clarissa to bring him peace since he is such a war-starter. Others of my kind have actually started wars about him even. He's fought in many of them too.

"Well, you all know what's happening. Vampires have come here. Now, we can't be positive but I believe that they just came here at least two days ago." Grace began.

Grace wasn't a werewolf but a shape-shifter. And she isn't really our Alpha but ... she sorta is. She's the oldest of us all and is second to having the best control over Clarissa. It's not like she orders us around or anything but I've noticed that we do look to her for the final decision in most things. She's like our informal Alpha I guess but we all look at each other as equals so ... if your confused don't worry ... I am too now.

I was pulled from my reverie when Ulrich spoke, "We should look at this from all points and at all options before us." He said.

We were all standing in a loose circle now, in the main cave. My arm was touching Lucian's slightly, a fact I was very aware of. All of us was touching somehow, all of us connected. Katharina stood to my left and her hand was on my shoulder in a protective gesture. She hated vampires the most. Katharina used to be in another, smaller, pack. It consisted of her, Rock, her sister Joan, and her best friend, William. Her pack was attached by a coven of vamps who called themselves the Volturi. Apparently their coven had a tracker who had been searching for her pack for years until they were, finally, found. Katharina and Rock were the only ones who survived. They ran away as fast as they could, well Rock kinda dragged Katharina away. She refuse to leave her sister and friend even though they were already dead.

Ulrich continued, "We could leave or we could fight." Ulrich was never one to beat around the bush so he got right into it all, "If we fight at least we know we won't be alone; the Quielets will try and kill the vampires no matter what. If we leave then we would have to find another home or just be a nomad pack as we were before."

I looked at every ones faces and they're expressions didn't really looked terrified, just angry and sad. Clarissa's was the most heart-breaking though. Her lower lip jutted out slightly as she spoke in her normal small voice, "Or, we could talk to them. Maybe negotiate. The Quiletes did that before, they made a treaty with a coven of vamps. Remember?" She looked at us all, expectantly. Of course we remembered. Werewolves don't really forget something like that.

We all nodded in synchronization.

Ulrich didn't look happy. He didn't like the idea of his Clarissa being near mature vampires. Like I said before, Clarissa isn't much of a fighter and that just makes him even more protective of her.

"Okay, so we could leave, fight, or try to make a treaty with the leeches. What'll it be?" Rock said, looking totally nonchalant and relaxed. As per usual. Rock was the most laid-back person I had ever known.

"I say we negotiate. There's no reason for violence and if they prove themself unable to work with then we could just leave." Clarissa says firmly. She hates violence and conflicts.

"I say we fight. If we need to, we can call on our brothers and sisters for help." Katharina says. She's just looking for pay back about what happened to her sister and best friend. It's understandable. Our kind is not the most forgiving so I'm not really surprised she wants to rip the vamps to shreds. Her voice broke slightly when she said 'sisters'.

Rock looks at Katharina nervously. He knew she wanted vengeance terribly and he wanted it too but wasn't at all prepared to risk her for it.

"Negotiate." Annabelle says. While she might be the best fighter, she hated the thought of risking her family just for a good battle.

"Negotiate. I agree with Clarissa, why fight when we could live in peace with the le- uh, vampires. And if it doesn't go how we want it to ... we can just kill them all and then we won't have to leave." Grace spoke then. She didn't want to leave, she loved it here and had made great friends with the other shape sifters.

It was a little odd ... only Clarissa seemed to believe that leaving was an option. She loved it here just as much as the rest of us but she loved us more and she hated violence more so for her it was either negotiate or leave, she didn't want to think about a fight ... about her Ulrich fighting...

"We should negotiate. If it comes to it, we will fight." Ulrich said recieving a small glare from Clarissa. He smiled apologetically at her and squeezed her hand. Ulrich was very wary about the idea of speaking with the vamps. He didn't like it when his family was threatened ... Hell, none of us did.

Bryn shifted his weight from foot nervously. He didn't like running away or surrendering but he didn't want to put his Grace at risk. Finally, he came to a decision, "We must be wary, but we should negotiate. Be prepared for an attack and any sign of one we must fight. I believe we could win but ... I think we should give negotiating a shot as well." His body was hovered slightly over Graces in a protective gesture, his eyes trained on the entrance.

"We need to negotiate, and we should have the Quieletes there with us, just in case it comes to a fight." Rock said, his tall, lean body curled over Katharina the same way Bryn's did with Grace, it was an unconscious stance. Even though Rock and Katharina were the same height. Katharina moved her body to stand a little bit in front of Rock, another unconscious gesture. It was then I noticed that Lucian was standing a little in front of me to. I stood facing the cave entrance. Across from me was Ulrich and Clarissa. Their faces grim.

"Negotiate." Lucian said, his voice pulling me from my thoughts and I found my self leaning forward a little, near to a croach of something came at us.

Everyone looked to me, waiting for me vote, I murmered the one word, "Negotiate." And it was settled.

We all stood in silence for awhile then, just soaking everything that had just happened in.

Eventually, Grace clapped her hands together and said in her load clear voice, "First things first, we need to go tell the Sam and his pack."

And like that we were running. We ran in formation together. Grace phased in mid-stride into the massive, horse-size lioness. Her long, blond tail waving out behind her. We didn't run in the bird-like V of the Quilete shape shifters but in our own formation. Lucian was to my right and Katharina to my left. I could hear Lucians strong heart beating in time with mine, as Imprinted hearts always did.

The speed was glorious. I would have been more than joyful right now if it weren't for the bloodsuckers in the area. Running is great fun but only why you are running for things like a race or just for the feeling of the wind in your hair. Right now, we were running to save our necks and hopefully save our friends necks too.

It didn't take long for us to reach La Push. We came across Paul's scent to we guess he must be patrolling. We all ran like we were being chased by bats outta Hell to were Paul was. He took one look at our faces and let out a long howl to get the others here.

"Paul!" Grace began, "Vampires are here. There were seven of them at Forks High today and one shape shifter. We don't know why a shape shifter would be with them but he seemed pretty at ease if you ask me. Are the others on their way?"

Paul ran quickly behind a nearby tree to phase back and put on some sweats. He came out and spoke.

"Yeah the others are coming. They'll be here soon. So, uh ... did the leeches by any chance have yellow eyes?"

"Um ... no. Wait, you think the vamps are the Cullens? I thought they left. And they didn't look like leeches they looked ... like people but they had the same stench about them and they acted like they knew what we were which mean they hissed and growled like a bunch of idiots." Grace informed him.

"Well, last time Jake was here- you all remember Jake right?" He asked and when we all nodded he continued, "Well, last time he was here he told us that the Cullens might be-" Paul was cut off by Annabelle's howl.

We didn't need to ask her what was wrong, we saw it in her mind. The blood suckers were racing towards us. The shape shifter was with them. They're eyes were black with thirst and anger but one of the leeches had brown eyes. Weird...

We ran to mett the vamps, ready to fight because by the looks of it, that's how it's gonna be now. They're hands were curled into claws and they're mouths bared their teeth and snarls ripped through them. We growled back and a feral snarl came from me before I knew it had started in my chest. The one closest to us had red-brown hair and was obviously the fastest. He looked disgusted and I was sure, without even looking, that his expression would be copied on the others of his precious coven. Another snarl came from me and the deep growl in my chest seemed never ending.

We were just about to meet the leeches when a horse-sized black wolf jumped from the bushes and landed right in from of the bronze haired blood sucker. He snapped at him until he backed away but only by two steps. His eyes were locked on Clarissa and I thught Ulrich was about to lunge at him when the rest of the pack came. The giant wolves shoved themselves between us and the vampires, snapping at anyone of us or them who made a move forward. I was confused.

Sam phased back and tried to speak but I couldn't seem to hear him over the never ending growl in my chest and the snarls and hisses from all around me. Many of my family was also cussing at the leeches and I found my self doing to same.

Clarissa didn't seem to be doing anything but taking extremely deep breaths and making her hands into fists and then unraveling them over and over. I could tell she was trying to calm down but was obviously having a rough time at it. This was weird since she is the one with the best control. I looked at Rock for he was screaming the loadest.

Lucian was crouched in front of me and I was still screaming and growling. I couldn't seem to stop. I am pissed and feel pretty damn fucked up right now. Fucking leeches ruin everything...

**Chapter 9!!!!!! Tell me what you think please. I was a little nervous about how to end the chapter so please tell me if you tink it's any good!  
RATE & REVIEW!**


End file.
